Land of the Eeveelutions
by SpixPrime
Summary: On a land where humanity does not live but by the Eeveelution tribes, two of the clans have sour relations and the future is yet to be decided between the two. But what happens when two individuals meet and a new friendship is formed. Will this lead to deciding the course of action for the future of the continent of the Eeveelutions or will it lead to devastation.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Hey guys and girls of Pokémon fanfiction. Been looking forward to returning. And Now I have. I know you're expecting a Sequel to A change in Destiny but I have decided to do a spin off story first because I want to take a new direction for a bit. A story I have never done before I return to the Trilogy. For now enjoy this.**

**Prelude: Eevelution Lands**

In the World of Pokémon, one the dominant species on the planet is Humans. Which lead and provide direction towards Pokémon, wonderful beings of incredible diversity, power and evolution of life. Humans and Pokémon work together towards a better future one of peace and tranquillity if it isn't achieved already. They live in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and many more regions across the world where they are all different where the bond between Humanity and Pokémon is strong.

But on one continent of the world, Human presence is very small and thin where it is rare to see a human. It is left as a nature preserve in human eyes where they leave it to the Pokémon, but humanity has influenced it though, with their technology in a weak stage but not much.

This continent is known as the Eevelution lands: This name is provoked due to the knowledge that Eevee and all of its evolutions are highly populated here and are the main rulers of the continent. It is the highest concentration in the world for the Eevelutions. But it is not as cooperative as everywhere though. The continent is divided into territories which stretch the majority of the lands while some are left neutral or untouched. While the lands is mostly populated and ruled by the Eevelutions. Many species of Pokémon ranging from the bug type caterpie to the dragon type: Hydreigon do exist on the lands.

There are many territories such as the North east which is ruled by the Jolteon clan which have this territory due to the high concentration of electric current in the earth, caves or skies. Or the North West which is dominated by the Flareon tribe. The Vaporeon group have the Far North West far after the Flareon tribe close to the Ocean. The Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon and Espeon tribes all exist as well in their respected areas. All tribes in the High hundreds or possible thousand this include the Eevee younglings as well to each tribe who could evolve or not. All territories have their friendship or rivalries with the other tribes. The Jolteon, Leafeon, Flareon and Glaceon tribes have good relationships with all of the others. However the Vaporeon clan prefer to be left alone and build their own future.

Though the North territory is different, it is a neutral territory where all Eevelutions co-exist peacefully, a perfect example of cooperation and Progression towards a future where all are united. Some admire the territory while others despise it. Each Clan has their Alpha's which lead them, which comes from Royalty and not handpicked. The North Territory is ruled by a kind and genuine Jolteon king known as King Ventus and beside him a Glaceon known as Queen Pearl who both prefer friendship and peace with all territories and act as a bridge in relations to all tribes.

The most powerful tribes of the Eevelutions, the Espeon and Umbreon tribes while have good standings with the tribes, the don't get along well, due to the threat to each other and the conflict over the centuries which transpired near the beginning. The conflict has been quiet lately over a century when a mutual truce was made which ended the conflict but they keep their distance and almost never interact other than the Alpha's of the tribes.

The Espeon are ruled by two Espeon, One from Royalty and One not. Queen Lyra, who is the descendant from the previous kings and Queens rules the Espeon in peace, along with her mate, King Dalis, who however was not of Royalty was commonly known as a Pheasant, most Espeon had disapproved of this due to his absence of Royal blood, but now accept their King who is a capable ruler and powerful Espeon who cares and places the wellbeing of his tribe as first priority alongside Queen Lyra who is a Shiny Espeon of a Blue coloured Espeon while Dalis is a Normal coloured Espeon. This pair of the Espeon have been in power for at least 23 years.

They have had three offspring together which now are the future of the Espeon. The Eldest is Prince Cortez, a Male Espeon who is first in line for the throne after his parents who is 19 years old and now an adult. He is described while knowing the importance towards the future of the Espeon Tribe, is described as Stubborn, Arrogant, and a show-off by some, but is a strong combatant. He tends to be rough with his younger siblings.

The Second eldest, Prince Asra, slightly takes after his mother as he is a pink colour has a more bright Blue coloured eyes and his gem on his forehead is a brighter red and is 17 years old and nearly an adult. He is a kind and very friendly toward his Espeon people and is second in line. He despises his brother towards being ahead of him and being very nasty to him and many others. He does look out for and cares greatly for his younger sibling.

The youngest of the family: Princess Pearl who is a 15 year old shiny coloured Espeon same as her mother completely blue coloured. She evolved from an Eevee at the age of 13 which is a late age when given the ability to evolve. Most Espeon usually gain the ability to evolve between 9 and 11 years of age but she was late in her evolution. She is known to be playful, towards Asra and likes to play while she is exhibiting maturity as well in situations and is very caring. She is third in line for the Throne but she isn't concerned at the moment.

The Espeon clan greatly value each other and their royalty knowing the future is ready for them. They are one of the most highly populated Tribes with a large territory and have over a thousand individuals and are very respected by the other tribes aside from the Umbreon tribe.

The Umbreon Clan while at a similar size to the Espeon's do have just as much reputation. They are led by their Alpha's as well. King Rawk is a Normal coloured Umbreon who prefers peace to his people but is willing to result to more drastic measures to protect his clan if necessary. His mate alongside him Queen Ava, is a caring Queen to her people and is committed to them.

King Rawk is the descendants of the Royalties from this tribe while Queen Ava isn't and is a Pheasant also but is loved by her people, both are normal coloured Umbreon. They also have offspring but just two which is a prince and a Princess. But one is 10 years old while the other in at least 15 years old due to King Rawk and Queen Ava been new to power of just 10 years but are just as old as the Espeon Alpha's.

All the other clans know of the potential shift of rivalry towards the two powerful Clans. Some believe a war is inevitable between the two, some believe true cooperation is possible, some are of two minds but truly only time will tell of what the future will show towards the Continent: The land of Eevelutions.

**Yes Guys, I do intend to pursue one of these stories because I do absolutely love Eevelutions and I would like to take a new direction. However this is only a prelude to the story as I am still working on Rio. But once my current story is finished which is over half way through, I will attend to this. Feel free to leave your views on this and what you think will happen but only time will tell truly what will become of this story. Hehehe. See you all soon.**


	2. Royalty

**Hey guys I know I said I would finish my Rio story first but I decided to give you a taste of this story so you know what to look forward to when I finish the Rio story and come to this. As you can tell I have decided to call this chapter 2 as The Prelude was technically chapter 1 so I don't confuse myself or anyone else.**

**Chapter 2: Royal**

It was a peaceful day in the land of the Eevelutions. All tribes were at the business of thinking towards the future and keeping the peace with each other. As much as they were free from human intervention which was elsewhere in the world. They Tribes did have small technology of their own like they did establish their own building like homes but they were more made of natural resources like wood, rock, metal in the ground found and anything else available for them to use.

In the Espeon Clan, they were busy all at work. This tribe was a couple of villages and one big town as it was too big to fit in one location as the tribe was at over one thousand individuals and they were one of the biggest tribes in the Continent. In the Main town was where the Alpha's of this clan reside. Queen Lyra was the proud ruler of the Espeon, every individual was precious to her in her clan. Alongside her was King Dalis who was equally as devoted as his mate, both building up a proud future for their clan.

They were stood on a balcony on their home sat with Queen Lyra leaning herself against Dalis. They both smiled happily as they watched the people moving around below. They had a little yard in front of their home and a small gate to enter and in front of that a few streams went around the town a little. Along with the Espeon's, you could see some young Eevee walking around with their parents or playing with their friends.

Queen Lyra was the first to speak "Very peaceful isn't it dear". Dalis smiled happily saying to her "Yes, a peaceful and strong Kingdom, very happy to be here today, every day, just to see this sight". Lyra then looked to him saying "Do you think it is time to see the new garden yet". Dalis amused by this "The new public garden…maybe, I thought it wasn't ready yet". Lyra moved away from him and looked over the balcony saying "Well it is just about, just needs the final touches, I'm thinking we can do see some good work being done there".

Dalis tilted his head saying "Maybe, we could do that later". Suddenly they heard a voice "Mother, Dad". They looked behind them to see the Second Child, Prince Asra, the one with the brighter blue eyes and a brighter red gem then the usual Espeon colours. They turned to him and Dalis said to him "Hello son, how are you today". Asra smiled to them as he stood in front of them "I'm okay, you asked for me". Lyra stepped forward to him and nuzzled him caringly "Have you seen your sister today, she has been asking for you".

Asra grinned before saying "I'm not surprised there". Dalis sat in front of him saying "Yep, Pearl really enjoys her time with you". Asra titled his head a second and said "I do like to play with her, but I do want to have some time to myself and my friends". Dalis and Lyra smiled to each other before saying "Of course Asra, but be sure to humour your sister a bit as well".

Asra nodded quickly to them but then thought towards another matter "So…erm…When are we going to the meeting". Lyra was curious to this "You mean the meeting with the Alpha's from Flareon, Jolteon and Glaceon….and the …Umbreon kingdoms". Asra well aware that tension was evident between the Espeon and Umbreon tribes but he failed to understand they were at fragile relations.

He was aware that the Espeon and Umbreon tribes were at war for centuries close to when they first met where they had peace for 10 years before the Great War which reduced the Espeon and Umbreon from hundreds of thousands when they owned the entire continent. Where they were heavily reduced down to less than a thousand population each.

They were forced to a mutual truce as they were both close to the brink of destruction. Since then this opened up the territories where the other Eevelutions moved in and claimed the lost territories, since then however they have not communicated other the Alpha's or the one unlucky occasion when they run into each other.

However in the North Territory: The Eeveelution territory which is ruled by King Ventus and Queen Pearl, the Jolteon and Glaceon king and Queen where Espeon and Umbreon are known to co-exist there better, but just about. Asra was always curious as to why the relations between the two tribes were on fragile relations. The Espeon had inherited the west while the Umbreon had the East territory.

The northern territories were taken by the Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and the Eeveelution kingdoms. The Glaceon had the south east Territory and the Leafeon's took the South west, the centre was more neutral or connecting certain territories. However the South part of the Continent next to the ocean's but as big as the other was completely unused as a territory for a tribe.

Asra looked to his parents as he continued the conversation "Yeah the one next week". Dalis nodded to him "Yeah we are going there to meet with those kingdoms we said in the Eeveelution kingdom so it is fairly on mutual ground". The blue eyed Espeon was now curious and asked "So how come you are having this meeting". Lyra looked to Dalis before finishing "Oh we are discussing about the land in the south, what to be done with it, of course, us, the Glaceon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Eeveelution and the…Umbreon will bring the main discussion to it as we are closer to it".

Asra looked down having a think as Lyra said "And you three will be coming along if you want to". Asra nodded and happily said "Yeah, I will be coming, I have never been to the Eeveelution kingdom before". Lyra happily said "It is a wonderful place, you'll have all kinds of experiences there and you'll get to meet King Ventus and Queen Pearl". Asra shook his head amused "Yeah pretty interesting my sister has the same name as a Queen".

Dalis chuckled a little and said "Yeah it is a little". Asra then turned away "Anyway I will see you later, I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to". Lyra happily said to her son "Okay dear, have a good day then". Asra nodded and they bid their goodbyes for a moment and Asra was quick to leave the balcony and exited the room. The Alpha's was big but not massive but it was nicely done up with all the materials. Asra begun making his way downstairs until he ran until one of the caretakers of the home who was an Espeon female known as Kiri "good afternoon Prince Asra". Asra nodded his head and kindly said "Hello Kiri, you alright". Kiri nodded and sweetly said "Yeah, your sister is waiting for you downstairs".

Asra rolled his eyes and said "Okay let's go get this over with". Kiri grinned as Asra moved on and made his way downstairs and came to a hall just before the doorway leading to the front yard. Asra could see a blue coloured Espeon facing away from him. He smiled and said "Hey pearl". The Espeon looked around to him and happily smiled "Hi Asra, how is my favourite big brother".

Pearl ran up and gave Asra a hug who was a bit bigger than her. Asra then asked Pearl "So Pearl, I hear you have been looking for me today. Pearl happily smiled and said "Yeah, do you want to come to the market today, Katy is there and she wants to meet up with us". Asra was a little worried over that as Katy who was Pearl's best friend fancied Asra badly and wanted to be with him while Asra thought the complete opposite.

He politely said to her "I think I will have to say no this time sis, As much as I want to spend the afternoon with you, I promised my friends I would hang out with them today, but we can play later though if you want". Pearl was initially a little disappointed but her face immediately perked up "Okay Asra, we play later as you promised your friends.

Asra nodded but secretly was pleased as he wanted to avoid Katy. He said to Pearl though "So did you have a good morning". Pearl nodded "Yeah me and flor, went to see the new garden, it is so beautiful, and you should go see it sometime". Asra thought about that for a moment before returning to say "I might do that sometime sis". Pearl looked to the stair and smiled "Well I best let you get to your friends, I need to see mom and dad first before I go to meet Katy".

Asra nodded and he gave her a nudge saying "Okay you will find them on the balcony, I will see you later". The blue coloured Espeon went running up the stairs saying happily "Okay, see you later big bro". Asra sighed and chuckled before thinking to himself _"No matter how old she is getting, she never ceases to make me laugh"._

Asra then turned back to the entrance and walked over to it while he used his left foreleg to push open the door. He then walked outside into the beautiful blue sky with the sun shining bright. He walked down the yard towards the gate but he saw the gate open with another bigger Espeon walking up. Asra immediately tensed up as he saw it was his brother: Prince Cortez who was the next in line for the throne after their parents. Asra was hoping to walk past with no problems.

However he saw Cortez stop in front of him saying "Hey little bro, you heading to see your loser friends today". Asra made a glare towards him saying "At least I have friends Cortez, and they aren't losers". Cortez made a smile saying "Why do I need friends, I am the future king to our tribe". Asra looked away annoyed by this, he was jealous how Cortez was ahead of him for the throne "Just because you are, doesn't mean you would be a great king".

Cortez narrowed his eyes a little "And you would be". Asra shook his head "I'm not saying I would be a great king, but at least I care about others". Cortez made a laugh before saying "I do care about the tribe, and with mom and dad's guidance I will be a great king for our people, and as your future king, you should show some respect". Asra narrowed his eyes "I'll show some respect when you act mature and care about others". Asra begun walking past but Cortez hipped his tail which made Asra trip on his back leg "Learn your place, little bro, you will never be a king". Cortez begun walking off inside the home and Asra glared to him.

He walked out of the gate and it was closed behind him "_Why does he act so immature, How can he think to be a great king one day, of course one day I will be a king….will I". _Asra shook his head and walked off to meet with his friends: Tiago, Mace and Cheryl. He shook his head thinking to himself "_Oh well, let's have a good day". _

Meanwhile, elsewhere in another part of the lands…

In the Umbreon territory, it was just as peaceful as the Espeon's were. The Alpha's of their tribe, King Rawk and Queen Ava, were well respected in their tribe. Believing they were leading them to the future. In the main town centre, at the market place there were two Umbreon on a trip around. One was an adult of a bit of age and a normal coloured Umbreon. The other was an adolescent shiny Umbreon of 16 years of age, with blue rings around her and blue eyes as well.

They were on their way home. The adult had a bag strapped to his back. The adult looked to the younger Umbreon who was in thoughts "Carly what is the matter honey". Carly the younger Umbreon looked to the adult "I'm okay dad, I am just waiting to get home to see Joey". The older Umbreon named Thomas said "I know, you little brother is waiting.

Carly looked down and said "When are we going on our trip". Thomas chuckled to her saying "Oh up to the Eeveelution kingdom for a little vacation, next week. We have arranged to travel there when the Alpha's go for their meeting, give us a chance to see them again". Thomas was a close friend with the Alpha's who was going to travel up with them.

Carly was curious to this and said "I have never seen the Eeveelution kingdom, what is it like". Thomas smiled happily for this saying "It is a place of peace and cooperation. All species of Eevee live there in perfect harmony. I had thought to take you and Joey there once". Carly was curious by this and asked her father "So why didn't you?" Thomas looked down a little before saying "Well it was originally your mom's idea, but… after what happened".

Carly looked down a little saddened by this "Oh". Thomas not wanting his young daughter to become upset said "Anyway let's get this food home and then we will go see how Joey is doing with his friends". Carly made a smile there saying "Yeah, he is probably having a great time, knowing how excited he always is". Joey was only 9 years of age, he was still a young Eevee who could evolve starting when he reaches 10. The little Eevee was extremely playful and always loved to play around but knowing him when it comes to danger he was a little dense about it

Carly was a shiny Umbreon who was caring to her family but did exhibit curiosity about a lot of things. Thomas who has been there for her ever since his mate Azael, and Carly and Joey's mother died many years ago. He has been determined to give them a good start to their lives before they are old enough to make their own decisions and Carly isn't too far off from the age now when she turns 18 but she still has just under 2 years to go yet. Carly looked to her father and said "So dad, can I go out later after we have been back home". It was approaching afternoon and Carly did usually go out at the age to be with friends. Thomas smiled and said "Of course you can, just remember to…"

Carly knew what he was going to be saying and quickly interrupted him "Make sure I am back by 10. I know dad you don't need to remind me". Thomas chuckled to his daughter saying "That's my girl". Carly made a smile and they hurried on back to the house and arrived.

They entered through the front door and they hurried to their kitchen area which had a few boxes with food to place in. Thomas stepped forward and begun sorting out the food into their proper places. Carly looked around to see no one was in. She looked around the living room and thought "_Wait isn't Joey here". _She looked around the couple of tables that were in the living room and the cushions that were made but nothing.

Suddenly she heard a giggle, from somewhere. She smiled now as she knew what was going on, she looked around the cushions again but could not see anything. She looked under and could see a little tail of an Eevee and smiled "I wonder who is under the cushion". She lifted it to see it was an Eevee toy and she knew what was going to happen. Suddenly she heard a playful yell and she found herself getting jumped on. An Eevee jumped on her back and to amuse the Eevee Carly lied down where the Eevee was on her back.

The Eevee happily said "I got you big sis". Carly amusingly shook her head "Yes Joey you got me". Joey the little Eevee said "Yes I win again, you will never beat me Carly". Carly lied down saying "Trust me Joey one day I am going to win". Thomas was observing to see the Adolescent shiny Umbreon playing with her little brother. She looked to a picture which was crafter of 4 creatures. 2 Umbreon and 2 Eevee. He looked to see himself alongside a female Umbreon leaning against him with a Shiny Eevee in front of them with the small Eevee to the side of the Shiny Eevee. Thomas sighed saying "I wish you were still here Azael, you kids are growing up into strong and fit Pokémon".

Carly looked to the window which wasn't covered in glass like human ones were but mainly in other materials. She begun curiously thinking "_But what happens for me now, I am nearly an adult and there is still so much to discover. What is next mother". _Carly looked back to Eevee who was playing around with her and made a smile

**Okay People, thought I would give you a taster chapter of this so you all know what to look forward to. Anyway see you next time for whenever that will be.**


	3. Developments

**Hey People, I change my mind I am going to do a bit of a twofold mission here for a couple of chapters until like chapter 5 or 6. I am going to do a chapter of this, then Rio then this again until that mark so I can build up this story a bit so I don't bore anyone, but by that time Destiny of life on Rio should nearly be finished then. Anyway let's begin the chapter**

**Chapter 3: Developments**

The meeting of the Alpha's in the Eeveelution kingdom was a couple of days away to decide on the happenings of the south part of the continent. Most tribe Alpha's wold be there except the ones that weren't concerned like the Vaporeon for example. But it was enough to get the young Prince Asra excited to visit a land he hasn't seen before. But right now he was at a cafe with his friends having a feast on a soup distilled by apples and many berries.

The Owner and Chef of the cafe was by the name Celey. She was a middle aged Espeon who was famous through the tribe for making the best soups to offer. Asra was patiently waiting for his to be prepared while his friends Tiago a male Espeon, Cheryl a female and Mace another male Espeon with normal colouring were all digging in. They were loving up theirs and Mace was sipping very quickly he was making a bit of a mess.

Asra was a giving him an awkward look and said to him "Seriously Mace can you ever drink or eat calm for once". The normal coloured Espeon looked towards Asra with soup all over his mouth "No way, I love Celey's cooking, I am not stopping for anything". Asra rolled his eyes at this and Tiago quickly said "You got that right Asra, I am amazed his isn't looking like a giant yet".

Mace looked and glared at Tiago while he and Cheryl both made a laugh while Asra was simply smiling "He has got a point Mace, you do love to eat and drink a lot". Mace lifted his head again and said to Asra "So what if I do". He returned to his soup and suddenly Asra's wait was over as Celey arrived with the soup on a tray which was strapped to her side. She used her mouth and lifted it onto the table in front of Asra "There you are my Prince, I have added some special ingredients specially made for you, let me know what you think your majesty".

Asra kindly said to her "Thanks Celey, no need for the formalities just call me Asra". Celey nodded to him saying "I wish to use formalities my Prince". Asra couldn't force her and looked to the soup and took a small sip of it. He then had an intake of a felling which was great. He quickly said "Wow, that is amazing, Celey, once again I am greatly impressed".

Celey made a small bow with her head "Your welcome, your highness, enjoy the meal". Asra nodded and Celey left to attend to another attendant of the small café. Asra happily begun drinking calmly of his soup. Cheryl happily said "Well someone is loving their soup". Asra nodded to her "Yep, I am. It is delicious". Cheryl smiled happy her friend was enjoying himself and returned to finishing off her soup of the mixed fruit and berries.

Tiago who was Asra's best friend said to him "So Asra, someone likes to use formalities with you". Asra shook his head and leaned up "I don't understand why, I don't mind people just calling me Asra, I don't see the need for formalities". Mace was quick to speak next "Well you are an heir to the people of the Espeon tribe and they respect you that might be reason enough". Asra shook his head not concerned and Cheryl said next "We do think you would be a way better king then Cortez would be". Asra looked and smiled towards his friend's loyalty towards him but said "I don't think Cortez would be a good king but how do you know I would be a great one".

Tiago was quick to lift his head and defend his friend "Now Asra, your kind, your caring towards your people, willing to help people, and you are a strong Espeon too, good qualities of a king". Asra felt touched by that comment "Maybe but I don't even have a girlfriend or anyone to rule beside me if I did become king one day". Cheryl kindly said to him "You just haven't met the right person for you yet, that is all".

Mace having finished most of his soup said "Hey maybe Katy might be an option". Hearing that name was enough to scare Asra, Katy who stalks Asra half the time frightens him "Don't even go there Mace". Asra returned to finishing off his soup and after a couple of minutes had an empty bowl in front of him. He was satisfied and said "This place never disappoints me".

Mace decided to mess with him again "I'm sure Katy won't disappoint you". Asra's ears immediately shot down in fright saying "Mace please pack it in". Tiago then cut in "Alright Mace, you're going to give the poor prince a heart attack in a minute". Mace smirked and calmed down as Tiago stepped forward to the worried Espeon "Asra let's take a walk". Asra nodded to him and said "Yeah I need to get outside. See you two later". Cheryl and Mace bid goodbye and he walked outside with Tiago and they began walking down the street.

Tiago looked to Asra who had recovered from the fright of thinking of Katy. "Now Asra, don't you think you are overdoing it a bit with Katy". Asra looked to him saying "Maybe a little, but she does creep me out, every time I leave the Alpha home, I just prey I don't run into her, but the fact she is best friends with my sister doesn't help when she is invited into the house by Pearl".

Tiago was a little interested as Asra continued "And to make matters worse, my parents think she and I would make a cute couple, I think I would be a little sick as she is a stalker". Tiago feeling down for Asra said "I know it may seem bad, but keep thinking up, if you do meet someone and you fall for them, then she can keep Katy away and you love someone, that's a win-win situation in my book".

Asra couldn't help but chuckle at comment Tiago made there "You do know how to turn many things positive don't you". Tiago then happily said "I do have that effect". They looked to see it was coming to afternoon and Asra said "Hey Tiago I am going to head off now for a walk, I need some time to myself". They stopped in one of the main streets and Tiago nodded "Of course, I just wanted to make sure you heard all that. I will see you later". Tiago turned away and proceeded to return to the others and the bright blue eyed coloured Espeon said "Okay Tiago see you later".

Asra then turned to the street again and went to walk down it again. He looked to see the people of the Espeon clan living happily. Business was going great as he was in the market place. Some of the Espeon did notice him as his special blue eye colouring was completely unique which other Espeon didn't have. So he was easy to notice but only the Espeon that knew him on a personal basis could notice him immediately.

He made it to the edge of the town where the pathways to the villages and other areas were present. He thought to himself _"I may as well go and enjoy myself while I still have plenty of day ahead of me. I think I will go to my favourite place". _The bright eyed Espeon begun to walk out of the city while he was not noticed by the Espeon due to not completely knowing it was him.

Meanwhile…At the Edge of Umbreon territory…

The Shiny Umbreon Carly was heading in the forest spending time with her best friend: Grace who was a female normal coloured Umbreon. They were outside of the main city and close to the edge of Umbreon territory as they were taking a walk together. Carly stood ahead as Grace was a little worried "Carly are you sure it is safe for us to be in this forest". Carly smiled saying "Absolutely, I have been here hundreds of times, no danger here and it is beautiful to watch all of the Pokémon in this forest live".

Grace feeling a little more secure after that encouragement said "Ok if you insist". Grace took up side alongside Carly and they walked deeper into the forest. They made it to the side of a small clearing in the forest. "Now Grace lets rest here for a moment". The pair sat themselves down next to the bushes and they then laid down and Grace said "Ok so what are we doing here".

Carly happily smiled to her saying "this place is a great place to be, all of the Pokémon here living peacefully, there look". Grace looked to see two young Pidgey in a nest on a tree. They then saw a Pidgeotto land next to them who begun nuzzling them. Grace couldn't help but be amazed by how intriguing and amazing nature can be. Grace was inspired by all this she excitedly said "Wow this is all amazing, how did you find this place". Carly made one simple answer "I explored around and found it".

They now saw some Butterfree flying by and exhibiting beautiful colours into the air around the area which gave off a soothing aroma. Carly took a big sigh saying "You know I always spend hours here". They were beginning to become heavily relaxed but they suddenly after a while they heard a shift in the air. Carly raised her head as she could sense something. She nudged Grace who falling asleep.

"Grace wake up". Grace didn't completely fall asleep and quickly opened her eyes "What is it Carly". Carly stood up and looked around to see there wasn't much of the Pokémon in the vicinity as if they were vanishing. Grace sat up and looked as well but nothing was seen. But Carly did feel it was a little darker around.

Suddenly they saw to the right a shadow begin to emerge from the bushes. It looked bigger than the pair of them. It came out of the shadows to be revealed as a large Toxicroak. It stepped forward with a Caterpie trapped in its arm. It walked into the opening and saw threw the Caterpie on the ground "Now tell me where your friends, or it is chow time for me". The Caterpie was frightened and refused to answer.

The Toxicroak was amused by this and stepped towards "You amuse me with your bravery, but it is futile". The Toxicroak prepared to attack the Caterpie. Carly and Grace were still unnoticed but Grace was full of terror as Toxicroak were know tough combatants especially to Umbreon. But any Umbreon knowing the move Psychic would have little difficulty in wording them off but Umbreon only gain the ability to learn it at an adult age and Carly and Grace were only teenagers while close to Adult hood.

Grace took a step back out of fright but stepped on a twig which was loud. This caught the attention of the Toxicroak which noticed the Shiny and Normal coloured Umbreon's. The Pokémon smiled towards this "Ohhhhh, a big meal today". Toxicroak turned away from the Caterpie and begun to approach the two dark Pokémon. Carly quickly shouted "RUN QUICKLY". Both Umbreon quickly turned tail and begun to run away from the Toxicroak who simply smiled "Where are you two running off to, I am hungry".

The Umbreon were running through the bushes attempting to escape the forest "I thought you said this forest was safe Carly". Carly was quick to shout as they ran "It always has been every time I came, I have never seen a Toxicroak here before". They continued to run until they were on a straight path. They looked back to see the Pokémon was not chasing them and thought they had lost him.

Suddenly though the same Toxicroak came in front of them and had his claw powered up in brick break which slashed into Carly's side hurting her badly as she fell forward "CARLY". Grace had shouted out of worry for her friend. "I have dinner to bring in today". Carly felt extremely hurt by this and stood up but felt a strain as the Toxicroak turned to Grace who stood in fright. "

The Toxicroak approached her saying "My you are a young one aren't you, I wonder how long your parents will be searching for you". Grace was in terror but suddenly a shadow ball came hitting the Toxicroak in the back making the Pokémon trip over. Carly jumped over and stood beside Grace "Run, go get help, I will distract him". Grace said "I am not leaving you Carly".

Carly glared to her "You have to, got get help from the others in the nearby village, we both can't take him alone, and I can distract him while you get help". Grace was torn as she saw the Toxicroak begin to stand up and face them "Now that was rude, my dinner shouldn't strain themselves like that". Carly then shouted "GO NOW". Carly then said "Come after me, you slimy frog".

The Pokémon became annoyed over the comment "You get back here now, food shouldn't talk". The Toxicroak begun running after the Adolesont Umbreon while Grace had no choice but to run for the nearby village for help. Carly was running away from the Toxicroak but the attack she suffered on her side had hurt her well which prevented her from running her quickest. Suddenly she looked back to see a second Toxicroak had joined the hunt "Nice of you to join us, I swear when we catch this dinner, we will be feasting tonight". Carly felt worried as one Toxicroak was bad enough but now two. She saw her chances getting smaller.

Meanwhile close by on the edge of Espeon territory…

Prince Asra had walked away from the town and was coming to the edge of Espeon territory. He looked back wondering "_I know I come here often, but should I be moving out of Espeon territory like this". _He looked ahead thinking "But then again, the world is a vast place of mysteriousness. I can't help it". The Adolescent Espeon thought about it and then happily smiled and walked on outside of the Espeon territory. "_Though I am sure mom would kill me if she knew I sneak off like this"._

Asra walked on for a few minutes until he came across a big lake which Espeon happily smiled to and said "Always the same. Very relaxing". He went and sat down next to the side of the lake. He smiled happily seeing the sparkling water in the water of the lake, showing off a lot of beauty.

The bright blue eyed Espeon said to himself "This place is always great to relieve stress or just to take your mind off things, it is almost difficult to resist sleeping here". He lied down and spent the next while relaxing happily here. But all of a sudden he could hear movement. He looked up to the forest very close by. He stood up and watched very closely as he heard the movement.

Suddenly he saw a creature spring out of the bushes but what he saw was a shock. He saw a shiny Umbreon running away. He was shocked "An Umbreon, I thought there territory was a while away. He noticed that the Umbreon was limping slightly making him assume the Umbreon was hurt. Suddenly he saw two Toxicroak leap out behind one with both his claws lit up into the form of an x-scissor readying to strike. He leapt forward and struck into the Umbreon through the side making her yelp in pain from the super effective attack.

She fell down onto her chest and was in pain. She panted heavily. The Espeon was shocked by the turn of events. He wasn't sure of how to react as the two Toxicroak circled the hurt Umbreon and one said "Alright it is chow time". Asra now understanding what was going on thought of how to react. While he was aware the Umbreon was considered an enemy despite the peace, he simply couldn't leave the Umbreon to death.

Carly looked up and was in fright as her vision blurred slightly as the two Toxicroak readied to finish her off. Her situation looked bleak. She saw one Toxicroak power up another brick breath and prepare to attack "Nighty-night little Umbreon". Carly fearfully braced herself for what was sure to be the end and closed her eyes. She waited for the pain to come but… nothing happened.

She suddenly heard a short explosion and a gust of wind go over her. She opened her eyes to see the Toxicroak wasn't there but had been hit into his friend. She saw the two stand up and look towards her "Hey what's the big idea". She realised they were not talking about her, she got hopeful thinking help had arrived in the nick of time.

She tilted her head in hope but what she saw next was a shock. Instead of Umbreon as she was expecting, she saw an Espeon while slightly different coloured facing the two Toxicroak "_An Espeon, but what is it doing here, why is it helping me?" _She watched as the Espeon jumped over her and faced the two Toxicroak. One got cold feet saying "Dude, let's get out of here".

The other however didn't agree "What are you talking about, this is two on one we can take the Espeon, more lunch". The other Toxicroak said "But we are weak against Espeon". The stronger Toxicroak brushed of its friends warning "X-scissor will wrap this up". The Toxicroak powered up its claws and lunged for Asra.

He simply had his eyes glow and suddenly the Pokémon was stopped in its tracks as Blue energy was overwhelming him. He couldn't move as the Espeon lifted him up and smashed him down beside his friend. The other toxic croak attempted to move forward to but he got hit by a shadow ball fired by Asra and he was knocked down too.

The two stood back up in a moment with Carly being impressed with the Espeon's fighting abilities but was still shocked it was protecting her". The Toxicroak glared towards the Espeon and one said "We won't lose to you". They both charged towards him. The Espeon suddenly had his eyes go complete bright and energy begun to spark around his fur. Before the two could reach him. He suddenly tensed and leaned forward with a shockwave of energy hitting them both and doing massive damage and then causing a small explosion for them both.

They fell back hurt and they saw the Espeon was powerful. They stood up and both shouted "Run away". They both begun legging it away from the two Eeveelution Pokémon. Asra sighed and took a deep breath thinking _"That last attack sure takes the energy out of you". _Carly who was still lying on the floor hurt was having her vision go blurry as her head went pondering many questions about what just happened. A supposed enemy of Umbreon just saved her from death.

Unfortunately she was losing consciousness and the last thing she saw was the Male Espeon turning towards her before it went dark and she went out. Asra stood over the now unconscious Umbreon and was thinking "What do I do now". He looked around to see no one was in sight. He looked down at the shiny Umbreon thinking _"I have never seen an Umbreon coloured like this before, all the others I have seen have orange wings, while I haven't seen many…Then again this could be similar like my eyes"._

He shook his head saying to himself "This is not time to stand here". He hesitantly leaned down toward the Umbreon. He lifted the Umbreon where most of her was on his back. He looked around saying "I need to find somewhere safe for her". He began walking off slowly with the unconscious Umbreon in tow looking for a completely safe place.

**Well here you are. Another chapter done, now I am hoping this story will become more noticeable now due to the proper build-up of the plot now. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter.**


	4. First Impressions

**Hello people I have changing this around a little bit. I am really interested in doing this and Rio but I feel like doing a bit of this.**

**Chapter 4: First impressions**

It was late afternoon in the continent. All of the businesses would be closing for the night and the kids would be heading into their homes for the night. Everyone would be accounted for before everyone would settle down for the night. But unfortunately, two individuals were missing from two separate tribes since this afternoon and no one had noticed yet.

Prince Asra was carrying the unconscious body of the shiny Umbreon he had saved from two Toxicroak. He was currently debating where to take her "Let's see where is shelter around here, I can't take her back into Espeon territory but I can't go into Umbreon territory either". The bright eyed Espeon looked down pondering the situation. He suddenly heard a bang. It echoed through the sky and he looked up to see large dark clouds were beginning to gather which became evident it was thunder.

Asra was worried "I need to find shelter before the storm gets here". The prince now realised he would be trapped outside his territory until the storm had run its course. He looked around and begun moving again. The weight of the Female Umbreon was not too much for him but it did slow him down a little bit. He looked to see the clouds were moving closer at a fast rate.

He moved a little quicker and looked around. The forest would not provide enough cover and it was too far to reach any settlements in any territory at all. The situation looked hopeless but he looked to see a small cave was in sight. Asra smiled to this and begun to move towards the cave. He looked into the cave to see it was a really small one with an end wall already in sight. It was a small cove which would be sufficient. He moved in and walked over to the side.

He looked to the Umbreon and set her down against the wall who was still unconscious. He looked outside to see there was still time before the gathering storm would hit. He could return home now but that would be abandoning the Umbreon who could still die if a creature came upon if she was still unconscious and no way to stay warm as well or food.

He was conflicted on what to do. He suddenly made a big sigh and ran out of the cave towards the forest. He looked over to see loose pieces of wood one of the tree. He smiled and powered up his tail which became an Iron tail. He then slashed it against the tree and pieces of wood were knocked off. He picked them up and as quickly as possible returned to the cave to see the Umbreon was still out cold.

He placed the wood down after holding them with Psychic. He walked over to the Umbreon. He moved his ear close to her chest for a heartbeat. He carefully listened and his patience was rewarded with a heartbeat being sounded after a few moments of doubt. He found some rocks and placed them in a circle before placing all the wood in it along with some spare wood next to it.

He then thought to himself "_If we are going to be kept in here for a while, we need food". _He ran back out towards the forest again which took him a few moments. He was showering through for some Oran berries. Even though some species of Pokémon are Carnivores, all can eat berries". He was in luck as after a minute of searching he located an Oran berry tree.

He smiled as he had brought a piece of log to set them on. He then used his Psychic ability to gather up a suitable amount of the berries before returning the to the log and he then he gripped it all as a whole and carried it back to the cave where he saw the Umbreon was in more of a sleeping form now.

He made a smile knowing the Shiny Umbreon was going to be okay but he was still confused about why he was helping her. He grew up hearing stories of how pure evil Umbreon can be. But looking at on this up close made him wonder if the rumour was true. The Umbreon may have dark colouring aside from the blue rings but she didn't really look evil to him. He looked at her side to see she had sustained a cut from the X-scissor attack she sustained.

Asra got worried knowing it could get infected. He thought quickly and took an Oran berry and found a rock which looked a little like a bowl in shape. He quickly smiled and ran outside and collected a large leaf. He set it on the floor and he placed the Oran berry over the rock and begun squeezing it where the juice of the Oran berry begun to go into the rock bowl. He then used his Psychic to stir it. He then used a stick and begun dabbing the stirred juice onto the large leaf. He then folded it and dabbed it again. With the leaf now covered he smiled.

He took the leaf placed it next to the Umbreon. He moved her over to where she was lying against the wall and the wound was visible. He placed the leaf on the Cut and covered it and thought to himself _"That should do it". _He looked to see the Umbreon was calm in sleep now. He smiled but it vanished remembering it was an Umbreon in front of him. He heard another thunder bang and looked outside the cave entrance to see Rain was now pouring down on the land. He knew it was going to get very cold soon.

He went to the fire and grabbed to small stones. He used his Psychic to slash the two against each other which in turn caused sparks on the dry leaf's that Asra collected earlier and it set fire. Asra then smiled as the fire begun to spread slowly. He looked outside "Thanks dad for all the lessons, now they are paying off". He sat near the entrance of the cave but just out of reach of the rain. He was looking outside thinking to himself about the situation "_How will this go now, when she wakes up how will she react"._

He looked to the sleeping form of the Umbreon before looking back outside wondering what his tribe would be doing now "Are they wondering if I am missing". He continued to look outside pondering in his thoughts. Behind him though the Umbreon was slowly beginning to stir. Carly slowly made a small moan and quiet moan not loud enough. She slowly opened her eyes and they were still blurry.

She shaked her head a little and her eyes sight was slowly returning. She lifted her head and could feel something on her side. She looked to see a leaf covered in Oran berry juice was covering her cut due to the X-scissor. She saw the fire place with Oran berries as food close to her. She was slightly confused until she laid eyes on the Espeon who was looking outside.

She gasped and stood up slowly while still feeling a slight pain. This caught the attention of Asra who saw the Umbreon standing up grunting. He turned and approached "Don't move, that woun…" The Umbreon immediately growled at him "Stay back". The Espeon was surprised by this and moved forward again but the Umbreon moved into a fighting stance glaring towards the Espeon.

Asra said "I'm not going to hurt you". The Umbreon was not listening and continued to stare him down "Didn't I save your life back there". The Umbreon looked to him with her blue eyes saying "You may have saved me from the Toxicroak but I don't trust". Asra was about to argue but he decided to calm down and backed away "Okay, I am stepping back". He moved next to the fire and the Umbreon settled down and stood up but continued to watch him.

He saw the leaf still attached to her and said "Look, that wound has not completely healed, by this time this storm lets up it should be but you can't move it too much or it will cause pain". The Umbreon looked to the leaf and said "Why are you helping me, an enemy". Asra actually didn't know how to answer and sat down answering "I don't know". The Umbreon was surprised by this and she stopped glaring at him as she waited for his answer "I did it because well…"

She was waiting for his answer to come along; "To be brutally honest, I felt that it was the right thing to do, potential enemy or not, I don't just abandon someone to death, it is not right in this world to leave someone for death. I just felt it was the right thing to do". Carly was taken aback by the kindness that the Espeon who was a potential enemy was showing to her. She sat down not too far from the fire as the Espeon "Look, I don't intend to do any harm. My name is Asra, what's your's?"

The Shiny Umbreon was still a little suspicious of the Espeon but since he was making an introduction of himself she decided to play along "I'm Carly". Asra made a smile to that saying "That's a nice name". Carly shook her head saying "While I accept the compliment, don't try smooth talking out of this, I don't trust you right now". Asra lied down next to the fire saying "Okay, I get it, you don't trust me, I don't trust you either right now, so can we agree to disagree just until the storm clears, as we have nowhere to go right now".

Carly looked outside to see the harsh weather was not pleasant to walk out in and if prolonged exposure especially in her condition would not end well for her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Asra was right. She then said "Okay Asra, I accept your words but no funny business". Asra nodded and moved some Oran berries over to the other side of the fire "There, I got us some food, you need to regain your strength".

Carly was a little suspicious but she approached slowly, but he moved his paw away from his body which made Carly glare a little "What are you doing". Asra rolled his eyes as he grabbed a piece of wood "I'm just adding more wood to the fire". Carly then said "So you expect me to believe we are going to go this whole night without you attacking me".

Asra seeing how mistrustful she was rolled his eyes again before saying "What exactly do I have to gain for attacking you, I promise you, I mean no harm". Carly was taken aback by those words. She did have to admit he did have nothing to gain. So she decided to accept the words of the Espeon and sat near the fire and the warmth hit her. She saw Asra continuing to place more wood on the fire. She grabbed one of the Oran berries and took small bites. Seeing the Umbreon calm down now smiled but made sure he was clear "Look Carly, I know you don't trust me, but all we have to do is wait until the storm passes and then we can go our separate ways. Ok, so no fighting between us".

Carly nodded to him finally agreeing with him and continued to eat. They eat for a while and a lot of awkward silence was around. Carly was still suspicious but didn't worry much now. Asra was thinking of how to speak. But it was Carly who broke the silence "I'm curious, why are you out of your territory". Asra was quick to speak "I could say the same about you". Carly made a small glare before Asra sighed and begun "I was going to my favourite spot where I like to relax and be comfortable which is a lake. It helps me calm through the day. What about you?"

Carly decided to be fair as he was truthful "Well, I was with a friend exploring the forest together. But we ran into the Toxicroak so I distracted them and she ran back to the village when I told her to get help". Asra calmly looking at her said "So why were you exploring the forest?" Carly opened her eyes wide saying "Because I always explored the forest, I had never encountered any danger there until today".

Asra understanding now returned to finishing his Oran berry off before moving on. All the suspicion Carly had on Asra was diminishing, changing instead to curiosity. She really was wanting to know about this Espeon. She heard all kind of stories about how Espeon were evil and were the cause of some many deaths in the Great War. But This Espeon: Asra was nothing as the stories described.

This Espeon was showing her kindness, care and being very friendly with her. Her hostility towards the Espeon diminished from all of this. Asra then said "So did your friend get away safe". Carly nodded to him "Yes, she escaped while I led the Toxicroak away". Asra looked down as he finished his dinner. Eventually when she finished her's as well they looked outside to see the rain not subsiding and it was starting to get dark. It looked like the storm would go through till the morning.

Asra understanding this said "Well, the storm isn't letting up and it looks like it won't until morning so we better get some sleep". Carly watched as Asra stretched his fore limbs a little before lying down and getting comfy as best as he could on the floor of the cave. He then said "Good night Carly".

Cary was surprised by the comment but she decided to play along and lied down herself saying "Goodnight Asra". She still had her thoughts about this _"Why is he being so kind, He is nothing like the stories described to me, did I merely assume that they were evil, or was I wrong about them". _Carly made a smile at this and had one more thought to herself "_I guess I owe him an apology tomorrow before we part ways"._ She now closed her eyes and begun the descent into sleep.

The next morning…

The Continent was rocked by the powerful storm which had hit but, it was passed now. All of the land was still a damp and wet from the ordeal but with a beautiful blue sky and a bright sun, it was likely to dry up fast. In the Small cave, the two Eevelutions were still asleep with the fire now out as it had used up all of the wood placed in.

The blue eyed Espeon was beginning to stir from his sleep. He made a groan before he slowly opened his eyes to see the fire was put out. He fully opened his eyes to see the Shiny Umbreon was still sleeping, he stretched himself and stood up slowly. He then turned to the entrance and looked outside to see the sun was shining brightly. He wondered why she slept through the night due to being an Umbreon who are better adept in the darkness then Espeon are but so is opposite with the sun.

As he looked outside at the sun he said to himself "Looks like this is going to be a beautiful day". While he was pre-occupied Carly was beginning to awaken from her sleep as well. She lifted herself and made a yawn before she opened her eyes to see the scene in front of her. She saw Asra who was sat at the entrance being patient. She stood up after stretching herself as well and walked over.

She stepped close to Asra and said "Morning". Asra however jumped as he was surprised by the Umbreon "Don't scare me like that". Even with his reaction she couldn't help but make a small giggle as he looked like he over did. Asra calmed himself down and said Anyway morning, it seems your wound has healed up now". Carly didn't notice that she was able to move properly again and looked to see the cut was sealed and her side was fully healed.

She smiled to this and stood at the entrance for a second "Yes it has". They stood there for a second before Carly looked to Asra "Look Asra, I guess I owe you an apology". Asra was curious to this as she continued "I am sorry for be mistrustful and highly suspicious of you while you was showing kindness and helping me".

Asra nodded his head slowly to her as she continued "And I really appreciate what you did for me, protecting me and nursing me back to health. Thank you". Asra made a small bow saying "You're welcome Carly". Carly looked outside "Well, we better head back to our tribes, they will be worried about us both I assume". Asra nodded but he was reluctant to, he was starting to be able to co-operate with Carly but she was right "Yeah I guess so". They both stepped outside of the cave and Carly said "Thank you again Asra, and goodbye".

She prepared to leave while Asra said "You too Carly, I hope we get to meet again". Carly stopped and was surprised by the words of the Espeon. She closed her eyes and made a smile. She looked back to him and kindly said "I do too". Asra smiled and they finally turned their backs to each other and headed off in the opposite direction. But on the way they would look back to each other but usually at the same time. Before they were going to disappear from sight they looked to each other and smiled one more time. Carly then turned away and disappeared back into the forest. Asra was still looking in the direction before he eventually turned away heading for home.

A while later in the Alpha's home in the Espeon tribe…

King Dalis and Queen Lyra was struck with grief and worry over their second eldest son, Asra, he didn't return home yesterday and when the powerful storm hit he wasn't able to return home. They were beginning to assume the worst. King Dalis was speaking to four Espeon which were identified as a few of the Royal guards of the Espeon.

Dalis was saying "My friends, as you know, Prince Asra failed to return home yesterday, and knowing of the terrible storm last night and no one has seen him this morning. Who knows what happened to him. I need you all to help find him and return him home". The Espeon bowed to him with the lead one saying "Yes your majesty we will begin the search immediately".

They four Espeon went to leave the room while King Dalis thanked them and he turned to Lyra who was worried as she looked outside through a window "Honey, Asra is fine, I am sure they will find him". Lyra however wasn't as optimistic "Well if no one finds him soon, I am going to go out there myself and find him". Dalis comforted her and used his left foreleg and pulled her close to him "Now Lyra, Trek and his men are the best, I have full confidence they will find him".

Lyra looking down said "If that storm didn't hit I wouldn't be worried but anything can happen in a storm. The blue coloured Espeon leaned against her mate with worry. As Dalis said "Asra is a strong and grown boy, I am confident he can look after himself. Suddenly the door opened with the lead Espeon Trek returning "Your Majesty, the search won't be necessary". They both looked at Trek with Lyra quickly saying "Why is that?" Trek smiled while Pearl came rushing in "Mother, dad, they found him".

Suddenly they saw the blue eyed Espeon walk "More like I made my way home". They saw Asra step forward with Lyra quickly running to him "Asra". She pulled him into a hug saying "You had me so worried". Dalis walked up behind and stepped beside them "You okay Son". Asra nodded as Lyra moved back from the hug "Where were you Asra, I was sick with worry".

Asra smiled "I went for a walk in our territory, but by the time I noticed the story coming I wouldn't make it home in time so I quickly found a small cave. And to make sure I stay warm I built a fire place and lit it and gathered some berries to eat. Dad's lesson in use". Dalis smiled proud "That's my boy. See dear, nothing to be worried about, Asra's growing up fast, nearly an adult, he can look after himself".

Lyra made a small Glare "Ohhhhh, you lot easily worry me". Lyra looked to Dalis saying "Well I guess your lessons are good for something". She turned back to Asra saying "Now let's have some breakfast shall we". They all agreed and Asra prepared to follow while he looked out the window once more "I wonder if Carly made it home, I would like to have spent more time getting to know her and what the Umbreon were like".

Meanwhile in Umbreon territory…

Thomas was running outside with Grace and Joey who was on his back on their way out of the town on their way to the forest Carly was in "I hope I am not too late Carly". Grace frighten said to him "But she went off yesterday with those Toxicroak after her. We might be too late". Thomas shook his head "It can't be, she is a tough girl, she wouldn't…." But before they got too far, they saw a figure walking towards them. They looked to see it was Carly. Thomas happily shouted "CARLY". They all ran forward towards the Shiny Umbreon who smiled towards them and stood still.

They ran up to her and Thomas was quick to pull her into a hug while Joey jumped off and hugged Carly's side. Carly happily embraced them feeling their warmth. Thomas then looked to her "Are you okay". Carly nodded as Joey said "My big sister is strong". Carly smiled while Grace said "How did you survive the night with those two Toxicroak".

Carly now needing to cover up the truth said "I managed to out run and lose them. But I did get hurt by that brick break. But thanks to the storm I was safe in a cave while I lit a fire and waited out the storm and then I managed to get back here". Thomas happily embraced her again "Well thank god, I was worried we would be too late". Grace smiled to this "I didn't want to leave you alone with them".

Carly looked to her seriously "It was a good thing you did, because if they were successful they only would have got one of us, but we couldn't take them alone, they were too strong". Grace nodded to this and Thomas said "Please don't go there again. I lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too". Carly nodded slowly to this and Thomas said "Now let's get you home". They group begun to head back towards the town. Carly looked back however thinking to herself _"What about Asra, such an interesting Espeon"._

**Well there you go people, that is the next chapter done, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. By Chance

**Alright people, I am glad people are enjoying this story but can anyone please leave some reviews. I need some feedback so I know if I need to improve in areas or know people's opinions. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5: By Chance**

The day of the meeting in the Eeveelution kingdom had arrived, the Alpha's were on their way for the royal meeting along with a security detail to guarantee their safety during the proceedings. The Umbreon Alpha's King Rawk and Queen Ava were close to arriving and would be the one of the first groups to arrive.

They were accompanied by 10 Umbreon who were Royal guards along with their general as well to oversee the safety. The King had invited Thomas and his offspring along as they were good childhood friends and the King was aware Thomas wanted to take his kids to visit the Eeveelution territory.

They were now within the territory and were close to arriving in the Main town. Thomas who was walking alongside King Rawk were having a friendly discussion together while Carly was walking with little Eevee. Joey was tired from the walking a long distance. He tiredly said "big sis….I am tired". Carly saw him and leant down "Climb on Joey". Joey happily obliged and jumped on and got himself in a comfortable position on the shiny Umbreon. She then continued her walk.

Queen Ava who was observing the two young Umbreon stepped over and said to the Adolescent Umbreon "Who old is the little one". Carly was amazed that the Queen was speaking to her said "He is nearly 10". Queen Ava smiled at this "Such a lovely little one he is Carly, your close to being an adult if your father has told me correct". Carly nodded to the queen "Yes your majesty, I still have a while yet before I do become one".

Ava made a big smile to this and said "No need Carly, you can call me Ava, so Carly, where do you see yourself in life". Carly tilted her head to this saying "I have no idea now, when I was a little girl, I always dreamt of being a Princess who become a great Queen. But that is just a dream from my childhood". Ava made a chuckle before saying "It could happen Carly". Carly shrugged down a little "I highly doubt it your majesty".

Ava let out another chuckle before saying "Let me tell you something Carly. I am sure you know about my mate, King Rawk being royal before becoming King". Carly nodded to her as Ava continued "Well, I am sure you know I was not of royalty. I was like you at your age, preparing to be an adult but I fell in love with Rawk when he was a prince, when we were great childhood friends. I may not be royal but here I am".

Carly couldn't argue with Queen Ava's logic there and as Ava finished "The same could happen to you one day Carly, it could happen to anyone, a lot of Alpha's are made from falling in love when they are not royalty to begin with. Just keep that in mind". Carly took in those, the current Queen of the Umbreon Clan claimed that becoming an Alpha could happen to anyone. Even her, it was a bit of a shock hearing that but she thought to herself "_The odds of me becoming a Queen is... well it would never happen". _

Meanwhile close by…

The Espeon Alpha's were beginning to arrive in the main town as it was within their sight and were only moments from the entry way. Like the other Alpha's they were escorted by at least 10 of the strongest in the Royal guards and their General overseeing the safety: Trek was also with them. Asra, Pearl and Cortez were all coming along as well. Cortez has been to the Kingdom with Lyra and Dalis while this was Pearl and Asra's first time.

Asra was walking with his dad who pointed out "There you see it son, there is the main town for the Eeveelution Clan". Asra was excited finally being able to see this clan at last which was claimed to be one of great co-operation with all evolved species of Eevee. He said to his dad "I have always wanted to come here, what is it like". Cortez spoke out behind them "must be pretty weak, as they depend on all Eevelutions for it".

Dalis glared towards Cortez "Cortez pack it in now". Cortez bowed back a little and mumbled "Yes Father". Dalis returned to Asra and begun "Well the Alpha's of this clan are King Ventus, A Jolteon and Queen Pearl a Glaceon if you recall. They are quite young for Alphas". Asra was curious to this and said "How old are they". Dalis now recalled to his memory "Well Ventus is 26 and Pearl is 25. They came into power when Ventus was 19. The Eeveelution territory was only established 20 years ago, where Ventus's parents reigned for 13 years until the throne passed to Ventus. He had met Queen Pearl when she was a Glaceon at 16 years of age. Pearl was 18 when she became Queen".

Asra was intrigued by this and asked his dad "So she became a Queen just as she became an adult". Dalis nodded and said to the adolescent Espeon "Yes, the law states and this is agreed with every tribe. If a Royal or someone selected is due for the throne they must be of the age 18 before they can officially become King or Queen, If you are lower of the age, you must have someone to assist you in ruling first before you become 18, So for example If me and your mother finally decided to retire and pass on the throne to your brother, tomorrow, but he wanted someone below 18 to be his queen, then she would have to be officially a princess and require to be assisted until she turns 18".

Asra now more understanding of this said "I guess it makes sense to be honest, help prepare you for when become an adult". Dalis nodded to him and they finally arrived at the town. They walked through the entry way and arrived in the town. Asra was immediately mesmerised by this. He could see some many different forms of evolved Eevee working together and living peacefully. He saw a Leafeon and Jolteon walking together having a conversation.

He even saw an Umbreon and an Espeon talking to outside a house. Seeing this reminded him of his encounter with the shiny Umbreon: Carly two days ago. He hadn't forgotten about her and was curious about her still. Suddenly a Flareon stepped towards them with two Vaporeon behind him "Welcome, Alpha's of the Espeon tribe, Glad to see you finally arrived".

Dalis nodded to him "Thank you". The Flareon continued "My name is Drake, one of the Royal guards here and we have been tasked by king Ventus to escort you to the meeting location. If you will please, follow us". Drake and the Vaporeon immediately turned away and begun leading the group of Espeon into the city. Asra was amazed as he was walking at the front behind Drake. He walked forward curious "Excuse me Drake". The Flareon looked to him and said "Ah, your one of the princes I assume". Asra could tell this Flareon was young around his age but he was a royal guard. "Yes I am Asra".

Drake smiled saying "Nice to meet you, this is your first time here isn't it". Asra nodded to him saying "Yes, I heard great stories about this place". The Flareon happily replied to his comment "Yeah I was born here, I and only 17". Asra was surprised by this "Your age is the same as mine, isn't that young for a royal guard". Drake shook his head "No, I have been training to be a guard ever since I evolved at 10, it is in my family's blood, my father is the general of the King here, I have only been given the ceremony to be a royal guard a few weeks ago, My dad sees me as his successor as the next General".

Asra smiled and kindly said "Sounds like you and your dad are close". Drake happily smiled to him on the matter "My dad is the reason I am here now. I always wanted to be a protector of a king and queen and now I am". Drake turned to him and said "Well, I could give you a tour later if you wish". Asra kindly declined the offer "No thank you, I will probably be in the meeting then I probably will look around myself".

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the entrance and saw 4 guards along with a Jolteon waiting near them. Drake then announced "We have arrived now". Dalis happily walked forward when he saw the Jolteon "Ventus, it is so good to see you again". The now identified King Ventus stepped forward saying "You too, Dalis, it has been such a long time". Lyra walked up and said "A pleasure to see you again, glad you're doing well". Ventus happily announced "Yeah, I am doing fine".

Dalis then kindly asked "How is Queen Pearl, Ventus". Ventus replied to the Espeon king "She is very well, in fact I am happy to say, she is expecting in a few months". Dalis and Lyra were struck by this news and Dalis spoke up "Really, Congratulations Ventus, Glad to hear you and her are finally settling down". Ventus shook up a bit "Yep, even being a king, new experiences will happen".

Dalis nodded and Ventus noticed Cortez "Good to see you again Prince Cortez". Cortez nodded to him but said nothing. Ventus then noticed Asra and said "Ah, you must be prince Asra". The young prince nodded to him "I am sir". Ventus walked up to him and politely said "Your mother and Father have spoken highly when they last visited, pleased to finally meet you". Asra bowed a saying "You as well your majesty". While flattered, he politely said "Please Asra, just call me Ventus, there is no need for all of that".

As they were chatting walking down the street were a trio. Thomas, Carly and Joey still on her back were walking down. The Alpha's had gone on ahead and were already inside the meeting building. They had gone to see the sights now. Thomas looked on and said "Oh look, there is King Ventus Carly". Carly looked to see King Ventus, one of the Alpha's of the Eeveelution Kingdom.

She saw the guards of different species close to him "This place is amazing". She suddenly spotted the large group of Espeon in front of them and said "Who are all the Espeon?" Thomas stopped and spotted them and said "Well I assume they are the Alpha's of the Espeon Clan and the guards too".

Carly looked to see them as Thomas pointed to two of the Espeon "If King Rawk's description was correct then that one there is King Dalis and the blue Espeon is Queen Lyra of the Espeon's". Carly noted how Lyra looked different, a sort of shiny form like she was "And those two must be the offspring, Prince Cortez and Princess Pearl. I hear all this from the king and queen".

Carly looked to see another blue coloured Espeon like Queen Lyra and the bigger male. Thomas was a little confused "Now I believed if memory served correct that they had three children two boys and one girl". Carly was curious to this "What are their names". Thomas now thought back to his memory again "I believe it was Cortez, the eldest, Pearl the youngest and the middle one was called Asra".

Upon hearing that name, she became shocked. The same name as the Espeon who had saved her from the Toxicroak and the same one who she got know a little bit. Carly then thought to herself _"It couldn't be the same Asra, could it". _Thomas then said pointed his foreleg "Ah there we are, there he is talking to King Ventus". Carly looked to see the Espeon in front of the Ventus. And when he moved round to look to Dalis, She could see his face and went extremely shocked.

"_The Asra, I met, was actually a Prince of the Espeon tribe and he saved me". _She was now in a state of shock of this, but fortunately she had not been noticed by Asra yet. Thomas who noticed his daughter expression quickly said "Hey dear, are you're okay". The shiny Umbreon snapped out of the trance and said "Yeah, I am just amazed to see all of the Espeon like this".

Thomas agreed with her saying "Yeah seeing the leaders of a tribe considered enemies to our people is quite the occasion isn't it". Carly nodded and narrowed her eyes a little and she watched Asra. King Ventus then said "So shall we head inside now everyone". They all nodded and one by one prepared to follow. Asra smiled a looked around once more to see the sights of the place.

However his eyes stopped when he noticed something. An Umbreon was staring at him and once noticed the features of the Umbreon, he too went into a state of shock but he was managing to hide it. Dalis looked back to the young prince asking him "Are you coming son". Asra looked to him and nodded "Yeah, in a minute, I just want to have a quick look around and I will join you in a moment". Dalis nodded to him saying "Okay Asra, don't be long okay".

Dalis returned to following all the others as Carly watched and said to her dad "Hey dad, why don't you go on ahead, I want to have a quick look around here first". Thomas nodded to her "Okay, I'll take Joey, I will be over there in the market place, meet me there in a few minutes okay". Carly nodded to him saying "Okay dad". Thomas took Joey off of Carly's back and placed him on his and he begun to walk down the street towards the marketplace.

Asra watched Carly who nodded to him and he made a slow nod back. She then tilted her head to her right indicating Asra to follow her as she walked of and went down a close alley way. Asra slowly followed but to make sure no noticed he went slowly to look as if he was taking a casual walk. He looked to see no one was noticing him and walked down the alley to find Carly waiting for him.

Carly was stood there and said to him "Hello Asra". The prince immediately got to the point "Why are you here Carly". Carly narrowed her eyes a little "Is that the way you say Hello to someone". Asra realising this calmed down and said "I'm sorry". Carly nodded to him and proceeded "I am here with my dad and brother on a little break from, we came with the Alpha's of the Umbreon tribe".

Asra now understanding nodded while Carly continued the conversation "So, the Espeon who save my life, turns out to be one of the Princes to the Espeon tribe, care to explain that". Asra lowered his ears and said "Look, Carly can we talk later and somewhere we can meet". Carly thought about it saying "Yes, meet me behind the meeting building, there was a yard there that is unoccupied right now. So we can talk there".

Asra nodded understanding her and turned around "Okay, when I finish with them we can talk okay". Carly calmly said to him "Oh I will be waiting Asra". Asra tensed up a little upon hearing that and walked off to go re-join his family. Carly sat their wanting to know a question "_Why would a Prince to the Espeon tribe leave Espeon territory like that and why would he save the life of a potential enemy. It makes no sense at all. I need to know why"._

**Okay that part is done, some of you may think I am rushing the plot, but oh no, this is exactly the pace I am going at, you will all understand next chapter. See you then and please review, it helps me out a lot, thanks everyone.**


	6. Meetings

**Hello readers, I am glad to see people are enjoying this story so far, as always be sure to leave some reviews for me so I have some feedback to work with, and Thanks guys :)**

**Chapter 6: Meetings**

It was all transpiring today for all the Alpha's of the evolved Eevee. They were currently in the meeting room proceeding the start of the meeting, now that all of the Alpha's had arrived safe and sound. In the room: Asra, Pearl and Cortez were stood behind their parents who were around a huge table where the Alphas' of the Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Leafeon and the Umbreon tribes were all gathered and present as well along with the Espeon's. The Eeveelution kingdom Alpha's were obviously part of the meeting too and were leading the proceedings.

King Ventus who was stood on one end along with Queen Pearl were currently speaking "Alpha's, Leaders, and friends. I believe it is time we come to the conclusion of this meeting and we decided what to agree on to do in the south territory". They all nodded as the Glaceon king begun "Well I believe these are the choices we have available: Either we can leave it as a neutral territory, Turn it into a new territory for a new kingdom to rise or offer it up to a current kingdom to expand".

The Flareon king immediately cut in "Well I personally don't think someone should get to expand their territory that is not beneficial for all of us, no it must benefit all of our kingdoms". Asra was completely taken in by this meeting while Cortez was falling asleep and Pearl was trying to understand the current conversation.

Pearl then whispered to Asra "So exactly what is going on with them right now". Asra leaned close and whispered to her "Well basically the Glaceon are laying out all of the possibilities of what can be done in the matter of the unused south territory while the Flareon king is opposing one of the possibilities put forward".

The Leafeon were speaking next "We do need to consider some territory be given for expansion". Flareon was curious at this and asked "Why do you want some of the territory". The Leafeon continued again "Well we have the smallest territory and it is causing a problem to us". The king of the Jolteon clan butted in now "A bit greedy isn't that". The Leafeon king now glared at the Jolteon "Excuse me".

King Ventus was shook his head in disappointment, he didn't like the current level of co-operation. King Dalis was able to finally put his case forward "I agree, I believe the two options to implement here is either, using the land for agriculture use which is evenly exchanged between the kingdoms or we form a complete new one". King Ventus nodded to this "I can agree with that".

The Umbreon King: Rawk now had a reason to speak "But for the second option, which species would inherit the land though". Dalis narrowed one eye before saying "Well, I am pretty sure that can be discussed with everyone as well". The Umbreon king narrowed his eyes towards Dalis a little but didn't say anything.

Asra was being aware of the tension that was building between the Espeon and Umbreon. Cortez was paying for attention now as he quietly said to himself "Those Umbreon, think they are so much better than us". Pearl then asked Asra quietly "Why is the Umbreon king and our dad glaring". Asra shook his head saying in a quiet tone "I don't know to be honest". Suddenly they heard the Leafeon king begin again in an angry voice "How dare you mock us, you shouldn't be holding the territory".

The Flareon king butted back "Well, I am trying to agree with a peaceful, co-operative decision while you're trying to get the territory for yourself, the south territory is a large one, with plenty for each tribe to use". The Leafeon king was glaring angrily while King Ventus intervened "Now, now, friends let's keep this discussion at a clam one". The Leafeon king continued to glare while King Ventus then intervened "Okay, I propose we take a short break and allow ourselves to cool down before we continue this meeting, agreed".

All of the kings nodded in agreement as the Queen's stood beside their mates. They turned away one by one leaving the room. Asra however stood there watching as the Leafeon king muttered which Asra was able to make out "I don't why we are listening to that young king, he is inexperienced".

Asra watched as most left the room he heard a voice behind him "Doesn't sound good does it Asra". Asra looked to see King Ventus stepped towards him, Asra shook his head "I thought the Alpha's had good standings with each other". Ventus smiled to this "You would want to believe that, but as you have seen, I am not on best standings with the Leafeon, the Flareon and the along with the Jolteon haven't been getting along with the Leafeon, arrogance".

Asra then thought back saying "I could tell the tension between my father between him and the Umbreon king". Queen Pearl stepped beside King Ventus as he continued "You see Asra, it may look peaceful, but it is more fragile than people hope for". Asra looked down saying "I wish it was so". Ventus agreed with him well "Yes, I am a great believer in Peace and co-operation, in the Kingdoms, I would rather be nowhere then with this kingdom, where all the Evolved Eevee live here".

Asra then noticed something amidst "I did notice the Vaporeon weren't here". Ventus looked down and said in regret "The Vaporeon don't wish to be associated at the moment, they don't trust any of the other clans right now and prefer to not interact with anyone outside their kingdom". Asra looked down thinking peace could never truly reign the lands like this. He then remembered the agreement he made with someone and said "Anyway I better head off, I need to meet a friend". Ventus nodded and Asra was quick to take his leave.

Ventus then looked to Queen Pearl who stood next to him and she said to him "He is young but he has some beliefs". Ventus nodded in agreement "He seems like a good young prince to me, he may be young but I believe he is knowledgeable and understands the need for the Clans to end their hostilities and suspicion. He is a good kid".

Asra made his way through the building and exited out the main entrance to the building. He then remembered the location he was told and how to get there so he moved on his way quickly making sure no one like the guards would notice him. He made his way around the building and came to a big yard that didn't have a soul in it. He turned a corner to see a single figure was sitting in a corner of the yard waiting. He quickly identified as his new acquaintance, Carly the Shiny coloured Umbreon". He walked forward as she turned to him and stood up "Was beginning to wonder if you were going to come. Asra shook his head "Sorry, The Alphas' are taking a long time with the discussions and it still isn't finished yet".

Carly looked above them to the towering building over them of the Meeting hall. She said "What exactly are the Alpha's discussing". Asra sat in front of her saying "The south territory and how it is unused, they are discussing the possibility of using it but there are multiple thoughts, many of the Alpha's think it could be used by all the tribes co-operatively like growing food, some like the Leafeon would like to claim some of it for expansion but many are opposed to it. Some also talk of the idea of turning it into a new kingdom but what Species will have it is another matter".

Carly tilted her head a moment "Sounds like tough politics". The bright eyed Espeon was quick to agree with the Shiny Umbreon's comment "You have no idea". Carly remembering the reason for this meet up said "Oh, yeah, so you're an Espeon prince to the tribe". Asra was hesitant but nodded to her "Yes I am". Carly then narrowed her blue eyes a little "Why didn't you tell me".

Asra confused by this answered her quickly "Well it wasn't relevant then and why should have I, we only just met and you were suspicious of me too, do you think it would have made the situation better". Carly not thinking like this quickly brushed it off "Okay I guess that is fair, but this is the confusing part to me".

Asra listened as she continued "Why would the prince of the Espeon tribe leave the territory and why would he save an Umbreon who is a potential threat to him. That is the part I am failing to understand here". Asra now understood the logic she was explaining to him here Relations were extremely fragile between the Umbreon and the Espeon tribes and the slightest insult or misunderstanding could potentially set them on a warpath again.

Asra had a hard think while Carly was patiently waiting for his response. He finally gathered his thoughts "I left the territory because I go to my favourite spot to relax or explore, I am not a king yet or will I ever be in the Espeon tribe". Carly narrow eyes returned to normal as she listened to him "Sometimes I need to get away from the pressures on my shoulders especially this crazy stalker. And my brother who is the next in line is. I hate him, he shows no care for anyone else other than himself. Why my mom and dad think he would be a good king is beyond me".

Carly was being surprised by how much the Espeon was laying out to him and admitting to her "I want to be able to relax sometimes". Carly then calmly asked him "Your jealous of your brother aren't you?" Asra struggled to find words for that "Well…i…it" The Bright eyed Espeon closed his eyes and looked down "Yes I am a little, he is getting the special treatment as he is next in line for the throne, while me and my sister are treated a bit like second rate even though they do care".

Asra then said one more thing "And while I was lost they sent the guards to find me and when he is lost they come searching themselves. How is that fair on me". Carly started to feel a little sympathetic for the Espeon, she could relate, ever since her mother died, her father has kept a close watch on her, making many rules, restricting her movement and freedom just to make sure she is safe. "I can understand that. My dad protects me so much I can barely get outside so much and go around, if I say I go to the town he lets me but if I say I want to go out of to the forest he refuses. So I have to lie".

Asra looked up as she did sit closer a little and he nodded to her "And for the true reason I saved you…It was because I didn't care if you were an Umbreon, you still are an evolved Eevee like I am, so why should I treat you any different from an Espeon. We are technically the same species in certain ways. And I never leave someone like that to their death, it is just not right".

Carly now having all suspicion towards the Espeon completely disappearing. Despite the fact she isn't royalty they were similar in a way. They both were treated in a way they didn't like by their parents and wanted to get out with their friends or be alone. She could sympathise with him. She now realised the Espeon even a potential future Alpha was nothing completely to how him and his evolved form of Eevee were described.

She saw he was close to shedding a tear. Asra looked up to the shiny Umbreon and he said "So that is why I did it. Now you know why". Carly wasn't sure of what to say other than a few words "I am sorry Asra for questioning you like that". Asra shook his head "I don't blame you though, it is understandable why you did". Carly nodded slowly as she did feel a little bad for questioning the Espeon into and stood up. She walked past him saying "I am sorry Asra, I will leave now".

She prepared to go until Asra spoke "Don't". Carly looked back saying "What?" Asra turned around to her saying "Don't go Carly". The shiny Umbreon was slightly confused as to why he wanted her to stay but she nodded and sat down. Asra then looked into her eyes and said "Carly, you are the first person that I open up to like that, who actually didn't think I was kidding or looked pathetic like my brother thinks or that my sister thinks I am joking".

Carly waited for him to finish "Carly, I…can we be…friends". Asra looked to see she was taken aback by the request that just came out. Carly wasn't at first sure of how to react to the question. But upon the circumstances and the feeling she was beginning to feel she made a smile to him before saying "I would like that Asra".

Asra made a big smile to her and nodded "Thank you Carly". Carly had to admit herself "I the short time I have known you, I was curious about you, I had never openly talked to an Espeon before as I had made assumptions, but I see I was wrong. You struck me as interesting but I now know you are quite a nice person, who isn't clouded by royalty". Asra nodded and she said "I am happy to be your friend Asra".

Asra smiled "So am I, I feel the same, I would like to get to know you more too". Carly then stopped smiling saying "But how could we meet, we do live quite far away". The Blue eyed Espeon looked to her and then knew how to answer "We can meet where we first met, just arrange a time". Carly smiled "So when do you go back, I return home tomorrow". Asra nodded as well "As do we, were just staying here for the night and head home tomorrow".

Asra then had one more thought "We could meet in the afternoon on the next day after tomorrow". Carly now understanding asked him "What time shall it be"? Asra knowing the answer told her "three in the afternoon".

Carly nodded happily to that "That is good I can make that time". Asra nodded pleased he had made a new friend and he would get to spend time with her said "Great". Carly then looked to see the time going on "Well I better get going, my dad will be wondering where I am". Asra nodded to her as she begun to walk away "Okay see you in two days". Carly nodded in agreement "Goodbye Asra".

Asra returned the goodbye and Carly left the corner of the yard they were in and gave one more smile towards Asra before she turned away and left. Sra was still sat there and smiled until he made a sigh. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him "Was that a friend Asra". He looked behind him to see a Glaceon approach from behind who was Queen Pearl "Erm, how long were you listening".

Pearl smiled to him and sat in front of him "I heard a lot, I think that was a beautiful thing there I just saw before me". Asra was surprised by this "I don't follow your majesty". Pearl smiled sweetly towards the adolescent Prince "You making a new friend there, even more with one that is a supposed enemy of your people". Asra shook his head "I don't care to be honest, she is an evolved type of Eevee like I am, I don't see why we are always suspicious of each other, we should just accept each other". Queen Pearl happily smiled to him "King Ventus followed the same ideal as that, he wants the same thing as you, he managed to create a territory of his dream, but he wished for everyone to accept each other. That's why I love him because of how compassionate towards others".

Asra looked to her curiously at this, as she continued "So your now friends with an Umbreon, I don't see what is wrong with that". Asra smiled and he kindly asked "You won't tell anyone will you about this". Pearl shook her head "Of course not young one, what I saw here will stay between me and you. I don't see why I should tell, what I saw before me was hope for the future".

Asra was slightly confused by this "What do you mean?" Pearl then announced it to him "Hope that a future of peace is possible". Asra looked away and said "I wouldn't go that far, miss. I better be off back to the meeting". Asra begun walking away from the back and went to return into the building. The Glaceon queen watched him leave and smiled "I wonder will he be set on a similar path to me and Ventus, I do wonder about you young prince".

Asra was thinking about the words the Queen had said to him "Hope for the future". Asra looked up in the air confused "What could she possibly mean by that". He went to the entrance and the guards knowing his identity allowed him entrance back into the meeting hall. He walked through the hallways and eventually arrived back into the meeting room just in time to see most of the Alpha's leaving. He walked past the Umbreon King and Queen who both shot a look at him. He plainly ignored it and walked in to find The Espeon's, the Flaroen's, Jolteon's and King Ventus as well. Lyra saw him and said "Asra, where have you been?"

Asra calmly said to her "I went for a walk. How did the meeting go". He saw the Flareon and Jolteon shake paws before they turned away as Dalis spoke "Currently we have reached the decision that the land won't be offered to any kingdom. We are still in the stage to discuss whether to leave it alone, turn it into a co-operative piece of land or we make it into a new Kingdom. But we will have another meeting another time".

Asra hearing that nodded as King Ventus approached them "So we will have to set another date for when we can finalise the decision. But it appears the Leafeon have decided to leave the meeting, meaning they are not interested anymore, and after the arguments between them and the Jolteon, I doubt they will want to stay involved".

Asra knowing the Leafeon were a little stubborn understood while Dalis said "Anyway let's head off for the day, tomorrow we will be heading back home". Asra smiled to this and said "Okay, I would love to truly see what this place is like". Ventus happily smiled to that "If that is the case, I would be happy to show you around young Asra".

Dalis and Lyra smiled to this and Asra said "Do you mind Mom, Dad". They both nodded to him "Of course not, it will give you a chance to get to know King Ventus and what he hopes to accomplish in his territory". Ventus stepped forward and said to him "So shall we go for a walk then Asra". The young prince was happy to and the two begun to move out of the room as Asra was very interested in what he was going to learn.

**And that is another chapter done, I am going to start going a bit more in depth to things now. Look forward to it. See you next Chapter.**


	7. The First meet-up

**Hey people, I am amazed I am moving fast through this story, already reached Chapter 7. Enjoy the next chapter guys and girls. You know now that I have thought about, I am still made they haven't given Ash an Eevee all this time in the anime. If he did I would love it to evolve into an Espeon. For many reasons, 1 Evolves from friendship which suits to Ash, perfect counterpart to Gary's Umbreon, Ash has never had a Psychic type and Espeon is one of my most favourites of the Eeveelution. I would be so happy if they finally give him an Eevee to evolve into Espeon. That would make my day.**

**Oh yeah one thing, if anyone is confused of how the buildings and other stuff that is like human based, it resembles in a Pokémon mystery dungeon, the towns sort of way in their buildings.**

**Chapter 7: The first meetup**

It was two days after the proceedings with the Alphas in the Eeveelution territory. So no total decision was made but it had set a few of the Alpha's into annoyance such as the Leafeon who demanded to have some of the south to themselves. Back in Espeon territory now, Asra was with his friend Tiago taking a walk with Mace also. Asra was laying out to them about how well the negotiations went and his time in the territory.

He did however find make some new friends. He made friends with Drake the Flareon Royal guard who he met and formed a quick friendship with. He also saw King Ventus as a wise friend and possible mentor knowing how much they had in common in their beliefs. He had enjoyed his time in the Eeveelution Kingdom and hoped he could go see it. He was currently saying to the two friends "And that is how the negotiations ended, with the Leafeon being angry".

Tiago and Mace both were awestruck and Mace said "Wow man that is pretty tough politics". Asra completely agreeing with Mace said "Yeah, I had to take a break from it just to so I could stay sane". Tiago then asked him a curious question "So were this Drake and King Ventus the only ones you meet". Asra knowing what he asked was hesitant to answer knowing that Carly was not the answer they wanted to know "Nah I didn't meet anyone else really, other than Queen Pearl".

Mace then looked to Asra and asked him "Hey, I had heard the Umbreon Alpha's were there". The bright eyed Espeon nodded to his friends sentence as Mace continued "Did you see them, what were they like". Asra was wondering if his friends were going to bring up this question "Well I did see them in the meeting, they did seem quite calm and civil. But I could tell there was some tension between them and my parents in the meeting". Asra was impressing them with his story smiled as Tiago spoke "Sounds like you saw a lot up there".

The bright eyed Espeon nodded to them as Tiago looked up to the sky "Huh it is already becoming noon". Asra looked at the sun's position and could see it was indeed noon and he needed to be somewhere. "Guys I have to go meet my sister now, I nearly forgot". Tiago and Mace were a little disappointed that their friend was already going "Well if you need to then, okay".

Asra smiled and said "Alright guys I will catch up with you later, okay". They both nodded and he stepped away and was on his way down the street. He nodded a goodbye to them and he walked away heading off in towards the exit to the main town. He smiled and he thought to himself _"Time to keep to our agreement, Time to see my new friend". _He ended up walking through the marketplace as he was moving past many Espeon.

As he was nearing the end he heard a voice "Hi Asra". He froze in fear when he heard that voice, "I haven't seen you in a while". He looked around to see a female Espeon who was smiling seductively to him "Oh…H…hi…Katy". Katy made a giggle to him "You look so cute when you're scared. But why are you". Asra trying not to look like a fool sorted himself out and said "You just surprised me that is all?" Asra hoping to get away quick "Listen Katy I am in a bit of a rush and I need to be somewhere".

Katy butted in before he could leave "Oh, I thought we could spend some time together. Okay, but I have a question". Asra knew what this was going to be as she said "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to ours as Mother, is making a big dinner for us. I wondered if you would like to join us". Asra rolled his eyes and said "That is a kind offer, but I am busy for the day so I am sorry I can't, now I really do need to go".

Asra moved away a little until he heard her voice again "Asra". The bright eyed Espeon looked to see Katy wink at him "See you later then, handsome". She turned around and gave him an indication with her mouth of a kiss. She then swinged her tail around and walked away. Asra shivered in terror and moved away quickly. He thought to himself as he did still have the look of terror in his face "_She gives me the creeps, what makes her think I would ever love her. She is crazy?" _The bright eyed Espeon was quick to move on and forget the whole thing.

He arrived at the entrance to the town and walked out without being noticed by anyone, he was now on the pathway he intended towards his destination "Ah, now I can finally relax now and see my new friend, it shouldn't take me long to get there". Asra while walking even closer and closer to his destination he was thinking to himself "_But how can I have a proper friendship with Carly and manage to keep it secret, someone would be bound to notice me missing". _Asra shook his head and smiled "I don't care, if it happens, I will have to deal with it".

A while later he came upon to his destination. The area just outside of the forest he first saw his new friend from. He looked around to see the person he was looking for sitting in the grass plain. He smiled and walked towards her who had her back to him as she sat watching the sun. They were both directly outside of their territories so there was a great small chance of being found out. He stood behind "Hi Carly. I see you made it".

The shiny Umbreon looked behind her to see the Espeon had arrived. She sighed and turned around to him "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting don't you". Asra was shocked he was behind schedule "Am I late, I am sorry…" Carly smiled and jokingly said "I am kidding Asra, I only got here a few moments ago, after convincing my dad I was going to see a friend today, while I technically am".

Asra smiled to this "Well I just went with my friends to start with before I begun to make my way here. I had a horrible encounter though before I arrived here". Carly was now curious and asked him "What is it". She then sat back down and he sat close by and looked to her "You see there is this girl Espeon, who has an obsession with me". Carly now understanding let him continue "She thinks we are meant to be and in love but in reality she is a stalker".

Carly grinned to this "So you don't like her then". Asra quickly shook her head "The very thought of her is enough to frighten me, she is really uncomfortable to be around and the fact she is my sisters best friend makes it even worse. She offered me to go round her place as her mom is making dinner today but I declined and left as fast as I could before getting a scary wink and an imitation of a kiss from her which freaked me out".

Carly couldn't help but make a little giggle "So she didn't kiss you". Asra quickly shook his head "No, she acted one out. The thought of us kissing is enough to give me a heart attack". Carly made another giggle and Asra glared "It is not funny Carly". Carly tilted her head "Maybe a little, from the way you describe her, she sounds like a hand-full to deal with". Asra sighed to this saying "Oh you have no idea, Carly, you have no idea at all".

Carly smiled to Asra's plight and then said to him "So did you reach the end of the talks with the Alpha's in the Eeveelution territory". Asra shook his head "It isn't finished yet, the Alphas haven't been able to agree fully yet. The Jolteon and Leafeon's were not getting along at all". Carly curious to this "What about my Alpha's". Asra assumed she was referring to King Rawk and Queen Ava.

He then answered her question by saying "Oh, they were civil and we actually were able to talk but I could tell there was tension between my dad and King Rawk". Carly not being surprised by that stood up again and said "That does not surprise me one bit, given the fragile relations between our clans". Asra looked down to that as Carly said "Well shall we take a walk then". Asra smiled to this and walked alongside the Shiny Umbreon and they began walking towards the forest that Asra first caught sight of her once. They looked in to see no danger and they made their way inside walking through the tree line and walking through.

Carly then said "So Asra, I am curious, what is it lie being a prince". Asra now collected his thoughts "Well, It was as it sounds to be good, I as a little Eevee until I turned 10 and I evolved. I never got along with my brother as he is arrogant and Selfish towards all others except our parents". Carly listened as Asra continued on "My sister however, I love her to bits, she is always there to make me laugh and be there if I need to talk to someone. And she is always a playful and adventurous".

Carly smiled at this "She sounds pretty nice, I never did get to have sister, I only have a little brother". Asra understood this and he continued "Yeah, and I would always be looked after by anyone and be given lessons, on survival, leadership and battle in case it is needed. Apparently my training isn't complete yet".

Carly was surprised by this and said "Really you seem like a tough combatant to me, you sent those Toxicroak packing". Asra feeling a little flattered by that comment said "Well there is that, but that was because of a type advantage, if I battled someone like a dark type, the odds wouldn't be in my favour". Carly tilted her head a second before she understood the logic there.

Asra then asked her a question "So Carly what is your life like then at home". Carly now begun thinking in her turn "Well, as you know I am not royalty, I am a citizen of the Umbreon tribe. I live with my father and my 9 year old brother". Asra hearing that said "Wait, how old are you Carly". Carly now seeing the Espeon wanted to know about her said "I am currently 16 years old and will be 17 in just 4 months".

Asra then took the chance to gloat "Ha, I am 17 now and will be 18 in just a month". Carly narrowed her eyes a little while smiling "Well good for you". Asra smiled before saying "Sorry, Please continue". Carly rolled her eyes a little as they walked deeper into the forest. "Anyway I live with my dad and brother. I love them both but I usually get out a lot to see my friends or to come in this forest".

The bright eyed Espeon was now confused about something "Wait, what about your mother. I haven't heard her". Carly stopped and looked down as Asra was confused "Is that too personal". Carly didn't' mind and said "My mom passed away when my brother Joey was only half a year old. So when I was only 7 years old". Asra now feeling bad for bringing that up "I'm sorry, Carly I shouldn't have pushed…"

Carly stopped him by saying "It is okay Asra, I am okay now. While I do still miss her". She then continued "She always talked about us all being raised in peace where she wished for all the clans to be at peace together with trust and care. She wished for that future". Asra smiled saying "She sounds like she was very much loved and a loving mother".

Carly appreciating the kind words saying "She was". Carly then saw to her right a few Pokémon in the forest of the sunlight and smiled "Asra come here, look". Asra looked where she was pointing with her right foreleg. He could see the scene laid out in front of him. Some Swellow's with their young were flying through. He could see all of the Pokémon living in harmony. He saw two Pidgeotto nested together with a Pokémon egg.

Upon seeing this all he was mesmerised by this, Carly happily said "This is why I come to the forest to see how beautiful nature can be". Asra couldn't ignore her there, life was in full here, a sight of beauty "I can see why you want to come here. This places looks like paradise". The shiny Umbreon smiled at the Espeon's comment and said "It is, I come here all the time". She now begun thinking to herself "_So I did indeed make the right choice choosing to trust Asra, maybe we can make a real friendship out of this. The friends from two different clans". _

**Okay I am going to close this chapter here. I am really on a role with this story aren't I. I think this is probably the fastest I have ever built up into a story. Anyway please be sure to leave a review to give me some feedback to work with which I really appreciate. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Bonding

**Yo People, I must be in hyper speed people, I have never been writing a story this quick before. But I am enjoying writing this up as it is a new experience to write and Once again I am glad you are all enjoying it. Let's read….**

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

Lyra was in the main room of the Alpha's house. She was waiting for Dalis to arrive in the room while Pearl was stood beside her. Pearl asked her out of curiosity "Mom, can I go out now, I need to go see my friends". Lyra look to her youngest "Oh Pearl, you have been pestering all morning". Pearl smiled and nodded to her "I do want to though please".

Lyra sighed "I was hoping we could spend some time together". Pearl now hearing that looked down "Can we do that tomorrow, I promised my friends". The Blue coloured queen rolled her eyes and replied to her "Okay, you can go out, but tomorrow you promise we will spend some time together, have a bit of 'girly time' as you young ones would call it". Perl smiled happily "I promise mother".

They shared a little hug for a moment before Lyra said to her daughter "Okay run along you". Pearl nodded and went running towards the door which lead to outside. Lyra chuckled to her daughter's playfulness. It was amusing for her to watch. She looked behind her as she waited patiently. "Where is he"? Suddenly she heard a voice "Sorry I am late dear". Lyra sighed and turned to him "Okay so what is your excuse this time dear".

The Espeon sighed before he said "Well, I had to discuss a couple of things with Trek". Lyra now understanding had nodded to him as Dalis spoke again "So what did you call me for dear". Lyra turned to him "In the last two weeks, haven't you noticed something in Asra". Dalis was confused about this and asked her "What do you mean?"

Lyra stepped closer to him saying "He has been spending more time out the house then he usually did, ever since we came back from our trip up to the Eeveelution territory". Dalis was picking up a little concern and said "To be honest the trip probably inspired him or something". The blue coloured Espeon looked to her mate saying "You think so". Dalis smiled to this "Yeah, I believe he is more interested in spending time with his friends and knowing the people of our tribe more".

Lyra now seeing him speak positive in this matter replied to him "Or maybe he could have met a new friend". Dalis tilted his head for a second "Could also be a possibility. Anyway we shouldn't pester it, he goes out and enjoys himself and he never comes back hurt so obviously there is no need for worry or concern". Lyra was now the one to tilt her head a little. She thought about it before she smiled to Dalis "Yeah I guess your right". Lyra went nuzzled Dalis's chest. "Well alright then, I won't press him about it". Dalis nodded as he managed to get results from his mate.

Outside of Espeon territory, Asra and Carly were taking a walk towards a field they have been meaning to see. The two first met up two weeks ago now. They were becoming even greater friends with each other and still discovering new things about each other each day. They walked towards a bit of a rocky field where no grass was present as the continent did exhibit different types of habitats.

The crawled towards it and Asra bobbed his head up to see a big pack of Rhyhorn there on the field. Asra was a little confused by this "Rhyhorn, Explain why we are here again?" Carly smiled slyly and said "Watch this Asra". Carly bobbed her head up to see them all eating. They were covered in the grass a little so not so easily spotted.

She then made a playful scream which Asra got worried. She got back down and saw one of the Rhyhorn look up and around. Asra quickly whispered "Are you nuts, they will see us". Carly looked to him and smiled "No, me and my friends always did this just to tease the Rhyhorn, never once were we found out by them and we spent ages annoying them. We did this years ago but stopped it recently".

Carly then bobbed her head back up and made another scream and the Rhyhorn got agitated even more and one went jumping around looking around annoyed looking. Carly giggled at the reaction to the Rhyhorn. Asra was confused until Carly said to him "Alright Asra, it is your turn now". The bright eyed Espeon looked to her worried "What, they will spot me for sure".

Carly sighed to him "I thought Princes were brave". Asra narrowed his eyes to her as she smiled. He knew she was trying to provoke a reaction out of her "okay fine". He leaned up a little and looked to her who nodded to him. He then looked out and thought. He then made a very loud yell out to them. He was quick to put his head back down as The Rhyhorn became very annoyed and roared very loudly out.

Asra breathed for a second before he made a little laugh. He looked to Carly "Okay, I got to admit, this is pretty fun". Asra went and moved his head up and yelled again and Carly followed him behind with one too. The Rhyhorn were roaring and shooting death glares everywhere trying to determine where the noise was coming from. Carly and Asra were laughing at each other while they failed to notice a creature approaching behind them. They heard heavy breathing and looked behind them to see a big Rhyhorn standing behind them clearly angry.

Asra extremely worried "Erm, can we go now?" Carly nodded and stood up and Asra did as well. The Shiny Umbreon watched and waited as the Rhyhorn glared them both down "Now go". Immediately the pair went running to the right and the Rhyhorn realising this roared out alerting the others to the presence of the two Eeveelutions and everyone noticed them. They all roared as well and begun to give chase to the pair.

They ran out the field between a passage way in the rocks. Asra then said "What did your friends do all this time". Carly was smiling while saying "Trust me, this is the only thing we ever did that was strange but this is fun". Asra looked behind to see the Rhyhorn were chasing in the herd now and were gaining. He looked back "We need to go faster". He suddenly sped up as white energy appeared over him, He then charged forward in a Quick attack to gain more speed. Carly saw this and how close behind they were and did the same powering up a quick attack herself.

The Umbreon and Espeon went charging across the curved wall as they rounded the area with the Rhyhorn chasing them. They completely rounded back to the ground. The Rhyhorn went charging round as well. They went going faraway in the direction charging after them believing they were far away. But around the corner of the slopes exit, the Bright eyed Espeon and the Shiny Umbreon were leaning against the corner. Seeing them go off in the distance, they both laughed. Carly then said while laughing "That was amazing".

Asra while he was laughing he said "Well, that was certainly interesting. Whoo" Carly completely excited about it she leaned back to where she was lying against Asra's chest. She was oblivious to this. When Asra saw her leaned against him his cheeks went red a little from the embarrassment here. No one had ever come this close to him before and wasn't sure of how to react.

He waited with his cheeks bright red as Carly turned her head as she still failed to realise "That was fun wasn't it…." She now realised and quickly moved away with red forming over her cheeks. It was a lot more noticeable in her due to her colour. She looked away as she thought "_Why am I embarrassed all of a sudden". _She was confused when she felt a feeling of warmth in her body, but she decided to ignore it and when her cheeks returned to normal she turned to him saying "Sorry about that". She then stood as Asra got himself out the corner "it's okay Carly".

Asra was too feeling the warm feeling but he too was unable to explain it either. They looked around and Carly said "Where are we anyway". Asra looked around a little confused and but had an idea "It think we are close to Espeon territory if I recall correctly". Carly the stood still for a moment, well we better head back to the middle, just to be safe". Asra nodded in agreement saying "Yeah, if some of my people saw you then they would assume the worst or even try to harm you".

Carly sighed in worry a little "Are we Umbreon that bad to you?" Asra shook his head in shock the moment he heard that "No not to me. But some of my people do blame the Umbreon for the Great War". Carly looked down saying "Well the same is for my people". Asra looked down saying "Can't we just get along". The Shiny Umbreon tilted her head and narrowed her blue eyes a little "Well, in terms aren't we an example of the Espeon and Umbreon getting along".

While the Bright eyed Espeon knew she was right he replied to her comment "While we can be considered that, I am not sure everyone would agree with it". Carly nodded to that as Asra said "Never mind that now, let's get back to the usual place". Carly knew why he wanted that, it was not too long now before sunset would begin and they would need to return home soon to avoid suspicion from their families and friends.

They both walking together towards their meeting point with both of them smiling. Asra looked to the Shiny Umbreon and asked her "So do you see your friends much" Carly nodded to him "yeah, I literally grew up with them, Grace is my best friend, I would introduce you but…" Asra nodded in understanding "I know Carly".

Carly with all joking aside said "Well, I do have some other friends but I don't see them as often as they are usually busy". Asra now moved onto his friends "Well I have 3 best friends, Tiago, Mace and Carly. We usually see each other quite often and always hang out. And they usually are there to protect me from my stalker".

Carly hearing that did make a giggle towards Asra who smiled knowing he is entertaining his friend. Carly then asked "Surely she is not that bad" Asra shook his head "It may sound like I am overdoing it a little but I am serious though she does freak me out. She did tell my sister once of how she envision a future beside me with two or three kids".

Asra shivered to that "I was literally ready to have a heart attack when I heard that from Pearl, I was literally scared to pieces that I was tempted to stay in my room for the day". Carly grinned towards Asra and kindly said "Now don't you think your overdoing it a little" Asra tilted his head "Well she tried to use Attract on me once and I had to defend myself with Psychic". Carly immediately said after "Okay I take it back, you have the right to overdo it".

Asra continued "She was told off for it but I always kept my distance since. Trust me if you met her, you would understand why I am scared". Carly looked to him and caringly said "If I attacked by attract I would also be hating it. People who try to gain love through attract disgust me". The bright eyed Espeon agreed with her saying "You it forces the Pokémon to bend to their will and desires, it is an unethical move, though it is useful in combat however when trying to gain an advantage. I am glad I don't have a move like that".

The Shiny Umbreon agreed with his words "I agree, love should be made through feelings and trust". The conversation was becoming a little uncomfortable to Asra and he said "Well, enough about personal lives, what are you doing later". Carly smiled to Asra "Well I am going to spend the evening looking after my little brother. As my dad is going out tonight with his friends and I agreed to look after Joey".

Asra smiled to this comment. He had entertained the idea of a little brother but he was satisfied with a little sister with someone to look out for. "So what is your little brother like?" Carly grinned at this thought "He is extremely playful, he is always wanting to spend time with me and I get to take him around on a walk. He does however get hungry quite a bit and when he asks he looks so cute for it. Even though he is still an Eevee, he is growing up fast".

Asra kindly smiled to her "Wow, he sounds like a good laugh. I would like to meet him one day". Carly understanding him there smiled "Well you never know, One day it might happen. Same as your little sister. The way you describe her, she sounds cute". Asra made a chuckle at Carly's comment "Yeah she is like an older version of your brother, she does know how to make me laugh and smile. Literally".

They eventually reached their meeting place just outside of the forest and they sat for a moment. Carly looked to him and sweetly said "Asra, I really like getting to spend time with you". Asra a bit surprised by this did feel red a little but managed to hide it "Thanks, I like to spend time with you as well". Carly smiled happily to him "From getting to know you I can tell you're a kind individual who cares for everyone around him. And you a little cute when you get embarrassed or scared. Even I can admit that". Asra felt the red and his cheeks did form red.

Carly saw this and smiled "See". Asra then said "The same can be said for you Carly". Carly nodded and said "Well I better get going Asra, same time tomorrow". Asra nodded after he shook off the embarrassment "Yeah, see you tomorrow". Carly smiled deeply to him and she turned away and begun walking off towards the forest which was placed between their meeting point and the Umbreon territory while some of it was part of the Umbreon territory. Asra stood up and begun to walk away as well but they did look back to each other with smiles until they eventually left the sight and were on their way homes.

Carly while walking away did feel some kind of new feeling, one of sadness a little bit, and another warm feeling. She thought to herself "_What are these feelings, I have never felt them before and why am I feeling them now". _She looked back wondering if Asra was having something to do with it.

**Okay let's end that chapter there. Now people from seeing this you might think I am rushing but no this is part of the plan, so don't make assumptions yet.**


	9. Groups

**Hello people. Once again as usual I appreciate the Reviews that people are putting, feedback is important to me so I can improve the stories.**

**Chapter 9: Groups**

The Prince Asra was with his sister at the cafe with his friends as well: Tiago, Cheryl and Mace were all stood with him as they sat at a table. Pearl was looking to Asra "Hey big brother." The Bright eyed Espeon looked to his younger sister "Yes Pearl what is it". Pearl smiled and asked him "Where is Cortez, I mean, we haven't seen him in the last few days".

Asra glared a little to her "I don't care to be honest, he went to the caves with his only friend, and apparently their doing some kind of trial that they claim will make them cool". Pearl was very confused by this and said "What does he stand to gain from that". Tiago intervened in the conversation "Absolutely nothing Pearl, he is just stupid".

Cheryl intervened annoyingly "His friend, Dorm, he keeps hitting on me, it absolutely annoys me, he fancies me so much he keeps asking me to places with him and I keep telling him to get lost". Mace made a chuckle to that "Guy can't take a hint. He is just as pathetic as Cortez". Asra shook his head saying "He cares about no one but himself, and that friend with his. How mom and Dad believe he will make a good king one day I don't know".

Cheryl then decided to make another comment "Yeah but don't forget, people do change when they grow up and mature into adults". Asra couldn't argue with the thought there "Maybe, if he really does I would take it all back but I don't see it happening. I really don't he seems like one of those people who will stay the same for his entire life". The bright eyed Espeon glared a little as Tiago said "Well, Do you believe you would be a better choice?"

Asra nodded "Yes, I know I am not perfect, I don't believe I would be that good of a king but I know I would be a lot better than he would ever be. I actually feel worried for the Espeon future with his as a King". Mace decided to put a point a cross to Asra "Well responsibility and making tough decisions can change someone also". The bright Eyed Espeon looked down at this, he began having a thought before he said "Maybe, Mace".

Tiago decided to change to mood "Hey guys why we don't play a game together, to pass the time". Everyone looked to him and Cheryl said "Just what do you have in mind Tiago". The Espeon smiled and said "Truth or Dare". Asra sighed at this as they were always cruel to him on this game. Tiago happily said "And I am starting going clockwise. So Cheryl, what will it be".

Cheryl gave an easy answer "Truth". Tiago begun his question "Okay have you ever been in love with someone on this table". Cheryl grinned to this "Yes, in the past". Everyone was surprised by this and Mace said "Who". Cheryl smiled happily "I did use to fancy Tiago". Tiago feeling hurt by this comment asked her "Why did you stop?" Cheryl then decided to mess with him "Because you are more immature then I want".

Tiago was shocked by this while everyone laughed at this "Me, Immature, don't be harsh". Cheryl then laughed at this "I am just kidding, I lied, and I haven't liked anyone here in that way". Mace then said "Isn't that against the rules". Cheryl shook her head "Your turn Mace". Mace was easily able to answer "Let's go risky, Dare". Cheryl was delighted by this and said "Okay Mace, I want you to act out Cortez". Mace was completely disappointed "Aww, come on is that the best you have to throw at me". Cheryl nodded and Mace cleared his throat before he begun in a childish voice "Hello everyone, my name is Cortez, I am such a weak Espeon, compared to my brave brother Asra, he is so smart and has a brain compared to me. I am stupid that I can't work out that I am a prince to the tribe. I hope to rule and share my stupidity one day".

All the Espeon on the table immediately burst out laughing to this. Mace was happy at this and he bowed where the Espeon were congratulating him on this. "Thank you, you have been a great audience". Asra then held up his right paw "High paw there that deserves credit". Mace returned the high paw as Tiago now said "Alright Mace, get Asra now". Asra made a sigh as he knew this was going to be bad but he didn't care "Alright let's go with a Dare". Mace was happy about this "Yay, I am going to enjoy this".

Asra rolled his eyes while Mace said "Alright go up to a girl, give her a kiss and tell her she will be the Queen one day". Asra looked at him while Cheryl said "Now that is a bit mean Mace". Asra sighed and said "It is okay Cheryl". They all looked as they waited for Asra. He turned to his sister and gave her a friendly kiss on her fore head. Before he said "Pearl, one day you will become a strong queen with someone to love at your side".

Pearl smiled happily to this "Thank you Asra". Mace moaned a little "Oh man, I knew Asra would get out of that one, I should have been more specific". Tiago chuckled and said "Yeah Asra beat you at your own game there". Mace moaned while Asra looked to Pearl and she said "Truth".

Asra thought hard and asked "Is it true that you are best friends with a stalker". Pearl glared to the bright Eyed Espeon saying "Asra she is not a stalker, she just likes you". Asra tilted his head "Okay she tries to use attract on me, she keeps asking me to her place and half the time she tries to follow me everywhere". Pearl looked away for a moment "She is love struck, that's it".

Everyone chuckled by this as Pearl looked to Tiago who said "I am confident, dare". Pearl very excited to get to do one looked to everyone on the table said "Okay I dare you to confess your love to Cheryl". Cheryl even hearing that formed a bit of a blush". Tiago moaned a little "You know my acting skills aren't any good". Pearl then demanded of him "Come on Tiago, get on with it". Tiago lowered his ears, he grabbed one of the flowers in the centre of the table and offered it to Cheryl.

"Cheryl ever since we have been childhood friends, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. And I want to say I love you with all of my heart". Cheryl made a smile at him and held the flower and decided to play along "That is so sweet of you Tiago". She put the flower down in front of her and moved herself forward and pressed Tiago into a kiss. Tiago got extremely red from this.

As soon as Cheryl finished she smiled to him while he was embarrassed. Mace then said "Ok, if you two have something to say to each other, just get a room and work it out". Tiago managed to knock himself out of the embarrassment said "I thought you said…" Cheryl silenced him saying "What is the truth Tiago". Tiago still overwhelmed with redness sat down while Mace spoke up "Okay, you two have things to sort out".

He then turned to the Prince and said "Okay Asra, let's go again, Truth or Dare". Asra decided to pick the other option "Ok let's go with Truth". Mace smiled slyly and said "I was hoping for that. Okay, do you have a secret girlfriend?" Asra looked to him confused "What, no". Mace shook his head "Don't lie Asra, where have you been sneaking off to for the past few weeks, and you're not seen again until hours later".

Asra felt as if he was pushed into a corner. If he revealed the truth about his secret friend, Carly, then it could spell disaster. "Well Mace, I do have a life, I take walks outside of town just to help me relax". Mace tilted his head around "That is very nice now let's have the true story". Asra shook his head in annoyance "I don't have another friend. I just go for walks".

Asra was becoming annoyed over the situation as Mace slyly said "Admit it, you have a secret girlfriend who you slip off to go spend some time alone with her. Your absolute love-struck". Asra looked away but redness was starting to form over his face and his cheeks. He couldn't hide it while Mace said "Ah, it is true, come on let's hear it. Who is your mystery lover". Asra stood up and spat at him "SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE". Asra immediately took his leave from the café and ran outside.

Mace was laughing a little "He is so love struck right now". He looked to see everyone else was glaring towards him. Tiago said in anger to him "Mace whether or not, it is a friend or not and he is telling the truth, we don't have the right to push into his private business like that". Mace settled down and said "I was just joking, I wasn't serious".

Cheryl was the next to speak up to him "Well did he find it funny, no, you pushed into his privacy. Right now I think you should be working on an apology rather than having more laughs. Mace looked down and stood up "Okay, your right". Tiago stood up and butted in "You stay here, let me try to settle him down first before you say anything".

Mace sat down now upset realising he had upset a friend while Tiago walked out. He saw Asra sitting near the entrance looking down to the ground. He walked up and sat next to him "Hey you alright buddy". Asra looked to him and said "Yeah I am, I just don't like to be pushed like that". Tiago understood and place a paw on his front shoulder "Mace is sorry, I thought to talk to you first. Whatever you do in your own time is your business and we shouldn't intrude, and if you don't want to tell us well that is your choice. I mean everyone needs to have their secret don't they".

Asra looked up to him and smiled "Thanks Tiago, for understanding, you're a real friend". Tiago nodded to him and said "No problem, Asra, so about this, do you mind telling me or is it something you don't wish to speak". Asra thought hard about this, he knew he could trust Tiago but this was extremely personal to him "Well, it is true I do have a new friend, just not in that way".

Tiago now curiously asked him "So where did you meet her?" Asra thought hard for a moment about this answer "I met her when I was passing one of the villages for our people, she strikes me as someone really curious. I don't know why though, she seems interesting in a mysterious way which makes me want to know her. I just can't put my paw down on why though, it confuses me".

Tiago tilted his head a little "Maybe it is just you have never met someone like her before and you wish to learn about her". The bright eyed Espeon knew he was correct there and said "Maybe". Tiago looked away from him "It is good to make friends". Asra now deciding to change the subject and said "So what happens between you and Cheryl now then".

Tiago sighed and looked to the floor for a second "I don't know, I am going to need to talk to her about what all that was about". Asra shot a smirk towards his friend and said "Hmm, Maybe you two might end up together, you always did seem like a good couple to me". Tiago moved his head back a little "Now don't get me wrong I always liked her, but these turn of events are a little shocking at the moment".

Asra then took his turn to comfort him "I am sure it will work out". Tiago smiled to him and appreciated Asra's encouragement. Asra now begun thinking to other events. He loved to hang out with his friends but he was missing Carly for a strange reason. He thought to himself for a moment "_I wish I could see Carly right now, I am missing her right now"._

While Asra was currently with his friends over in Umbreon territory far away, Carly too was with her two good friends. Grace and Duncan. Duncan was a 17 year old Umbreon who was childhood friends with Carly and Grace. Duncan always looked out for the two when they were younger and always was there when needed. They were going for a walk in the main town.

Grace looked to her friends and asked "So now that we finished our lunch, what shall we do now". Duncan had a suggestion for them "Why don't we go relax in the grass plain next to the water". Carly smiled to his friends suggestion and answered him "That's sound's pretty good, I could do with a drink". They all agreed in unison and begun to take the short walk it took to reach the destination.

When they did arrive in the grass plain, Carly made her way over to a stream in the plains and begun to calmly drink out of the stream and satisfy her thirst. Grace and Duncan were sat down on the plains relaxing in the sun. They saw the Shiny Umbreon calm and quenching her thirst. Grace then whispered towards Duncan "I am worried about her lately". Duncan being confused by this asked his friend "Why are you worried, she is normal friendly Carly".

The Umbreon looked at Carly before back to Duncan "Well ever since she returned from the Eeveelution kingdom, she has been different". Duncan tilted his head "What do you mean Grace". Grace lowered her ears and quietly said "She has been making disappearances lately, not being seen for ages, and she doesn't see us as often now. Do you think something up in the Kingdom up north changed her"?

Duncan narrowed one eye and said "Really, I haven't seen any change in here, the same Carly to me. Maybe she has other priorities now. Doesn't mean she has changed". Carly could hear what they were saying. She lifted her head "You guys don't need to worry". She turned to Grace "I just have some things to attend to right now". Grace was listening to this and she continued "I am running some errands for dad and trying to sort out things". She approached Grace and reassured her "Don't worry about me". Grace thought about it and Carly said one more thing "I will always be free on days. I am just busy some days now". Grace accepted this and said "I am sorry, I was just thinking you had distractions".

Duncan decided to change the subject and said "So Have you heard the news Carly". The shiny Umbreon was curious as to what Duncan had to tell her "What is the news". Duncan cleared his throat first before answering her "The Alpha's will be travelling soon to the Eeveelution kingdom soon again in about a month, they are apparently going to finish the decision on the south".

Carly having heard that from her friend said "Oh yeah, my father told me about it, they might be planning on using it for agriculture use or a new kingdom". Grace was confused now by this "But the question remains, who will take over on the territory, us, the Espeon or someone else". Carly upon hearing the name Espeon thought to her friend "_I wonder what Asra is doing right now, how will his parents respond in the next meeting"._

Carly now seeking to answer his friends question said to her "Yeah it is a mystery, I wonder where it will end up". Duncan had a now hard thought to it "Do you wonder, could they instigate another territory like the Eeveelution territory". Carly now understanding that possibility said "I think that is one possibility but I doubt it would happen, relations are weak right now". She looked up to the sky and in the direction where she would go to see her Espeon friend. She wondered when the next meeting was.

**Alright let's close this chapter. I don't think I have ever been this fast with the story. I am wondering how long it will take to complete the story. Anyway, hope you are enjoying and as usual please leave me some feedback so I can see where I need to improve if I need to. See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Birthday

**Hello again everybody, this is quite an achievement, only been 5 days since I released this story and I am already at Chapter 10. I have surprised myself quite a bit. Now here is the next chapter for you.**

**Chapter 10: Birthday**

Today was the birthday of a royal within the Espeon kingdom. People were joyous of the occasion as another Royal has now reached the age of maturity to the adults. Today was Prince Asra's birthday. Many people had already through the day been wishing him well as he now became an adult.

Asra did feel a little awe-inspired by this. Finally becoming an adult is something that happens every day. He was currently in the house in the main room downstairs with his family, his friends and his friend's family were also around. The parents were mainly talking to each other with the Alpha's as they were all good friends. Asra was stood with his friends: Tiago, Cheryl and Mace. They were all happily chatting.

Tiago placed a paw on Asra's back saying "So how is it feeling now to be an adult". Asra was trying to find words on how he would describe it "Well it is new, I need more time to accurately describe it to you". Mace then made a quick comment "Well don't take too long, you may be the oldest of the group, but we aren't too far behind". Asra smirked towards Mace's comment "You only just turned 17 about a month ago, you still have ages yet".

Mace looked down a little agreeing with his friend "Yeah, it does feel downing to be the youngest of our group a little". Cheryl who was stood next to them said "Well Mace, now you know to respect your elders now as Asra is an adult now". Tiago agreeing with his friend said "Yeah, come one Mace where is the respect boy". Mace lowered his ears as the comments were said "Hey, I only need to for 11 months until I become an adult".

Asra deciding to joke made a comment "Well I better take full advantage then from the time I have then before Mace turns 18 then he will think we are equal in age again". Tiago also joined in "And in one month after that you will become 19 and be ahead again". Mace shook his head in disappointment "Alright guys you can simmer it down now, I can hear you know".

Asra and Tiago went laughing together. Mace rolled his eyes and begun to speak back to them. On the far side of the room Cortez was sat with Pearl watching the group. Cortez then annoyingly said "Why does it matter if he becomes 18, he is still far younger than me". Pearl then said a little annoyed "You got to celebrate the day, big brother and now it is his turn". Cortez glared towards Pearl a little bit before he begun saying "What's special about him though, he doesn't need a party".

Pearl curious as to why her brother was thinking this asked him "Why is that?" Cortez made another glare "He isn't even next in line for the throne, what could be special about a second rate prince like him". Pearl shocked at the harshness for his words said "There is no need for that, he is still our brother. That is rude".

Cortez leaned against a table "So what if he is my brother it is still true, he is a second rate prince, what could he possibly offer to the clan if he was a king". Pearl narrowed her eyes a little and walked away from him and towards her parents to find better company.

Cortez watched his sister leave him and move to see his parents who were all chatting. They had been a couple of hour and it wouldn't be too far away from coming to sunset beginning. Tiago then asked Asra a serious question "So Asra why don't you tell about the first you're going to do tomorrow as a full-fledged Adult". Asra now was given a question he was going to think hard about.

He did feel like abusing it tomorrow just for the sake of it "Well I have decided tomorrow I am going to stay asleep never to wake up". Mace decided to commend his friend on that "What a great choice but won't your parents try to counter that". Asra looked towards the Alpha's where Dalis was laughing towards a joke". Asra looked down and said towards him "You are correct there, Arceus, I thought I would be able to get away with it, no way with them two".

Cheryl who was stood next to Tiago said to him "I know go outside and then find somewhere private and then sleep there, that way you wouldn't be interrupted there". That gave Asra a though towards this and made a smile "You know Cheryl that sound like a good idea, but that will involve you not seeing me tomorrow though". Mace then slyly said to keep it going "Unless we find you while asleep". The bright eyed Espeon chuckled and said "I know just the place where you will never find me".

Mace was curious to this and asked "How do you know it is Asra?" Asra was about to answer him but Tiago got to it before him "Well this is the Prince you are talking to I am sure he has been learning about the territory of our Kingdom". Asra made a nod towards his friends comment as Mace sulked a little bit "I guess I didn't take that into account did I". Cheryl made a sigh and asked a question to Asra "Is it always your intention Asra to make his life a misery".

Mace held his ears back before saying "I don't intend to make it a misery, just maybe I would make it more interesting". Cheryl upon hearing this rolled her eyes towards this "Wow Mace, you sure do amaze me". The bright eyed Prince deciding now would be the perfect time to slip off "Alright guys, well I am going to go tend to a few things for my birthday, got a must do for your birthday list from my friends in one of the villages and I promised I would go see them".

While they were a bit disappointed, they did understand as he shouldn't be cooped up inside for his entire party and they all bid him farewells. He was quick to make his way to the entrance, let my mum and Dad know I will be back later today, so they can continue to pester me on my birthday". Tiago nodded to him and said "Will o Asra, go enjoy your must do list".

Asra's ears dropped down to this "I will try to". Asra then exited the room closing the doors behind him. He then made a thought to himself on the matter "_Now to go see how Carly is going, I did promise I would see her on my birthday". _He began walking off from the home and out of the main yard before he moved off. He was heading past the streets towards the exit as quick as possible as he was excited to see Carly again.

He arrived near the entrance in minutes later of walking. He stood there preparing to go out. Before he did he heard a voice "Hi Asra" The bright eyed Espeon closed his eyes and leaned down a little knowing who it is "Not this now". He looked to see his stalker was behind him "How is your birthday Asra". Asra tried to keep it short but needed to get rid of her as she would observe him leaving the town.

He turned to her saying "Yes I am enjoying it, is there something you need because I have something important to do". Katy nodded quickly to him "Yes I want to say sorry to you" Asra's ear's perked up in surprise over this "Really, what for". Katy looked down for a moment and answered his question "Well, I think I may have been acting inappropriate in front of you and I have been making you feel uncomfortable, and I am sorry for doing that to you, Asra".

Asra was left astonished by this, he thought she was going to try and seduce him or something but this was unexpected "Can you accept my apology Asra?" While the Bright eyed Espeon was suspicious a little he was in a very good mood today and nodded "Yes Katy and thanks for understanding my position". Katy nodded to him and said "So to make it up to you, I got you a gift". Asra made a smile to this thinking she had given up her ways "Really, thanks". Katy then kindly said "Okay, I want to surprise you though with it so can you close your eyes".

He was trying to understand what she was getting at but decided to humour her and he did close my eyes "Okay, you can move the gift in front of me" Katy slyly smiled to this and winked an eye at him. Suddenly energy forming pink hearts came out and went straight at Asra. Asra unaware kept his eyes closed as the hearts begun to spin around him.

Katy satisfied with this said "Okay you can open your eyes". Asra smiled and open his eyes he saw the hearts about to interact with him and he fearfully said "Oh no, not this". The hearts made contact and his eyes flickered red a little. Asra was losing control and moved back a little. His eyes weren't revealed to be fully covered and only the outlying parts of his eyes were enveloped in red energy.

He shook his head and begun focusing trying to repel the attract effect. Asra gritted his teeth and felt the presence and was fighting it "What how are resisting it". Katy was confused by how Asra was put under the effect of Attract. Asra shook his head again and grunted angrily. The red colour coming onto his eyes quickly disappeared and Asra breathed heavily when he felt the presence was gone. Katy was horrified "How can this by, you should be mine now Asra. Attract only fails if you are in love with someone but you don't so how". She quickly turned away and ran fearing Asra's reaction.

Asra fell down onto his legs for a second feeling weak from the effects. His senses had dulled for a moment. Eventually though he recovered and his eyes returned to their normal sense. He shook his head and sighed for a second "What happened". He looked up to see Katy was gone. He glared to this "What does she think she is, the future Queen? How dare she do that"?

Asra remembered what happened and thought _"But how come Attract failed, it only has a chance of failing if the victim is already in love and the chance is at 50-50 then but I am not in love with anyone". _Asra looked over and he thought about all of this "_Well it doesn't matter, if I ever become King, I am going to make it law that it is a criminal offence for Katy to come within the vicinity of me"._

He was still sieving in anger but knowing what he was supposed to be doing right now, and that it was his birthday. He decided it was not worth staying too angry over and he turned around to the exit to the city. He saw that it was only an hour from sunset seeing the position of the sun. He decided he needed to hurry himself and begun walking off heading outside of the Main town.

It took him at least almost an hour to reach the edge of the territory due to the main town being not too far but it if it was from the far village on the other side, it would take a couple of hours for him to reach his destination. At least of walking anyway, but eventually he did arrive at his usual meeting place just outside of the forest. Asra and Carly first me just over a month now and they are becoming very close friends.

He looked around wondering if she was present in the area. "Carly". He looked around and there wasn't any answer. He looked around and he could still see nothing "Carly are you here?" He was a little suspicious but he had a thought "_Did I arrive too late, Have I missed the time today". _He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to sense the activity around him. Suddenly something approached from behind and tapped his side. He looked and immediately came face to face with the Umbreon "Boo".

The shiny Umbreon shouted it and sent the Bright blue eyed Espeon into a fright he fell onto his back when he pulled back so fast. Carly upon seeing this couldn't help but laugh at him. Asra immediately narrowed his eyes a little "Was that necessary, Carly". As Asra was getting back on his legs to stand up Carly said "Sorry, Asra. But I just couldn't resist". Asra gave her a teasing face and said "hahaha that was so funny". Carly nodded to him on it "Yeah it was Asra".

Asra sat up and Carly sat in front of him "Anyway this is for Asra happy birthday". Carly took something from behind her which was revealed to be a little box which was wrapped a little with two lines going across it. Asra was surprised by this and said "Wow, you remembered". Carly nodded proudly to this "Yeah, your 18 now an adult. It will be my birthday in a few weeks and I become 17". Asra nodded to that "I will need to remember that".

Carly pushed the box in front of him and he looked to it and Carly said "Well don't sit there, open it already". Asra then sighed before saying "It is wrapped so nicely though" Carly smiled to the compliment as Asra opened the box. He saw a round item of blue colour the shape and size of a band that goes on someone. Asra grabbed it gently and it felt as soft as it was so small in size as well.

He held it and smiled "Wow this is great Carly thank you, where did you get this". Carly smiled happily that her friend liked it, one of my dad's friends makes them so I asked him for a blue one and he said that was the rarest but he had one left and I was able to get it". Asra then went and put it on his right paw's wrist. He looked at him and said "I like it Carly, thanks for it. It is one of the best gifts I have had". Carly was flattered by that and said "Surely you have had better things". Asra titled his head before he kindly said "To me in a gift, it is the thought that counts. Not what it is?" Carly was surprised by that. She smiled happily to that "Your welcome then Asra".

Asra saw that sunset was coming close and said "Alright let's go Carly, there is something I want to show you. It is really close by". Asra turned around and begun leading the way over towards his territory a little. Carly was a little curious at exactly what the Espeon wanted to show her. They walked past some big rocks and arrived at the area nearby and Asra stepped around some rocks. He then face Carly and showed her "Here we are Carly".

Carly looked to see it was a lake and they were facing the sun. Carly smiled as she said "Oh okay, this place looks nice". Asra walked over towards the side of the Lake and sat himself down on his legs and looked to the lake. Carly came and sat herself down right beside him. They were laying down facing the sun.

As sunset was on the verge of taking place Asra said "When sunset occurs, look at the lake, you will be mesmerised by it". Carly was curious but decided to be patient as she looked to Asra "So how has your birthday been". Asra now went to recall all of his events today "Well I got up late which I wished for and later I had my friends all invited round where we had laughs and a good time together. We also did some activites together".

Asra took a breath before he continued "Anyway after that it was time for me to come and meet you. So I left and something bad happened on the way". Carly now was wondering what he had to say "My stalker Katy, had come to me claiming she was sorry that she was awkward around him and apologised to me. Originally I accepted it and she said she got a gift for me to show she was sorry".

Carly could tell this was going somewhere and listened "So she tells me to close my eyes and she uses attract and it strikes me". Carly was shocked at this and said "But how are you not under the effect now". Asra shook his head "That is the thing when I had opened my eyes, it made contact with me and I felt the influence of the effect, but for some strange reason, It failed and I was able to repel it. Katy then retreated away".

Carly although she was curious as to why the Attract failed was more focused on the fact Katy tried to take control of Asra's feelings "Why that is so cruel and selfish. If I ever saw her, I would put her into her place, No one does that and gets away with it". While Asra did appreciate her loyalty and care to Asra, she was curious as to why though. Asra then spoke "However I decided not to be that angry over it and I then came here. While I was still angry I decided to drop it for now".

Carly felt a little sorry for Asra but she decided to drop it too. Even though they only met a month ago, she had felt a great care towards the Espeon. "But anyway, enough of that now. I then came here and we met up again now". Carly even though trying to drop what she was told smirked "Yeah I already know that part". Asra grinned and he looked to the lake and smiled "Here Carly this is it". Carly looked to the lake and saw it was sunset now. The sky being illuminated in beautiful colours was making the lake sparkle in beauty.

Carly was instantly taken in by this and she made a gasp in amazement "Asra this is so pretty, I is illuminating in wonders". Asra nodded and was completely unaware of anything but the moment "Yeah, I love this place, I always come here to chill out and relax". The shiny Umbreon smiled happily "Thank you for bringing me here Asra, It is so beautiful" Asra nodded very happily knowing his friend was enjoying herself and then said "Yeah it is beautiful". He continued his speech "Just like you are." Both of them were immediately shocked by that. Asra immediately went red and looked away a little to try to hide the embarrassment of what he just accidently said.

Carly too formed a blush herself from this and she too looked away. She realised now that no one had ever called her beautiful before, it was a bit flattering and making her a little nervous about the situation and she was more surprised that it was Asra that was first to call her that. Asra was too embarrassed as he didn't realise he said that in the moment but what crossed him was, was he saying the truth.

They both looked to each other a little and were relieved they were both blushing otherwise it would have been awkward around each other. In a few minutes of having red cheeks, they managed to work it off and they both looked back to the lake still wondering how to speak next. Asra was thinking very hard of what to say now. He eventually said "So the Lake…erm…Is this the first time you have been here". Carly now being able to speak again said "Yeah, I have never seen it before, I am glad you showed it to me, now I have a great memory too of spending it with a great friend".

Asra smiled happily to this, he now remembered something he had brought. A gift from one of the Espeon he was given. He grabbed it as he had it concealed the entire time. He took hold of it with his right paw and showed it to her "Here Carly, I got this for you, I thought you might like it". Carly saw it which was revealed to be a beautiful flower of red and blue colouring.

The petals were red while the stem somehow was coloured Blue. She then kindly said "Asra that is so sweet of you, Thank you". She moved and gave him a little nuzzle which made Asra blush again. She looked at it and said "I have never seen a flower like this before". Asra smiled to this and said "They aren't originally made like that, They are grown only in the Espeon lands, and some of the Espeon do something to it which make it appear like that. I don't know what they do though to them"

Carly held the flower and said "It is so pretty Asra, I wish flower like this existed in our land". Asra then looked back to the lake while Carly put the flower down right next to her and turned to the bright eyed Espeon "Asra, you are a great friend. For the month I have got to know you". Asra looked into her eyes. The blue eyes which he immediately got mesmerised by "You have been a great friend to me as well. Someone to talk to when I need someone".

They both looked into each other's eyes and were captivated by each other. With tallness, Asra was slightly bigger most likely due to age but only by an inch or so. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly they started to lean towards each other slowly. Their eyes begun to close slowly. They faces reached each other and they lips begun to move towards each other as they eyes closed.

Their lips were just an inch from joining and forming a kiss. Suddenly however they heard a noise and they went wide eyed and pulled away. They saw a Mantyke leap out of the water and splash back down. Some of the water splashed did send tiny drips onto Asra and Carly. Realising what was potentially about to happen between them they both blushed outrageously. They remained like this for a few moments, not sure of how they were going to be able to react to each other. They remained in the state for a few moments, with a bit of an awkward silence. Carly could see the sunset was close to ending in a while and she stood up "Well Asra, I better head back now".

Asra agreed with her and stood up to this and nodded to her "Shall we meet up normal time tomorrow then". Carly nodded and kindly said "I would like that Asra". Carly then turned way and said "Well I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Asra". Asra agreed and nodded to her and said "See you tomorrow Carly".

Carly walked away and Asra did the same. They both however looked back to each other for the majority of the time. When they were about to fade, Carly looked away in shock saying to herself "Did I nearly kiss him?" Carly was in absolute shock as she felt the warm feeling emanating in her again "Am I feeling towards him?"

Unknown to her though Asra was thinking the exact same thing as well "Did we nearly kiss". Asra was in complete shock and could not think straight "I don't understand though, why did we nearly kiss". Asra now thought "So was that why the Attract failed". Asra looked back behind him one more time saying "Because of Carly".

**Well there you go people, we are starting to get somewhere now, now once again I inform that I am not rushing anything. Now hoped you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. See you next Chapter.**


	11. Discussion

**Hello people, I am getting more and more happy about this story, it is becoming more popular and reinforced my happiness that this story is proving to be good and worthwhile to be writing this up. Anyway as thanks for the reviews as usual. Here is a chapter for you.**

**Chapter 11: A Vacation**

In the North territory, the Eeveelution Kingdom. Peace is in power, and Peace reigns through the lands. King Ventus, the proud leader of the kingdom was becoming more sure of peace being possible overall. The king had invited the Alpha's and their young up to their territory which was yesterday. Today while the Alpha's were discussing in the meeting hall. Asra was stood outside with Drake the Flareon Royal guard he had become a friend with.

Drake was speaking at the moment "Really, that is pretty rough for you". Asra nodded to him "Yeah you got that right, my brother is next in line as well which makes it even worse". Drake glared a little to this before saying "wow, Asra if that was my brother my dad would sort him into shape before you could say, see you later". Asra snickered towards this comment "Could he that would be great to watch".

Drake sat down and disappointed him "As much as I would be happy to help you out with your brother, my dad is committed to the Kingdom of the Eeveelutions, just like I am unfortunately. We are not allowed to leave unless the king or Queen ordered us to, or my dad could let me as he has the authority". Asra was now curious towards the Royal guards and asked him a serious question "So exactly how does the Royal guards work, I know I am a prince and should know this but like what is the ranking".

Flareon was excited when he heard that question. The Flareon sat up a little before saying "Well, The guards are formed as the protectors of the Kingdom and the Alpha's which you know". Asra acknowledged his statement and nodded as he continued "Well If you want to become a royal guard you must first be evolved, that is the first rule".

"Usually you must pass tests and that before training can begin, but if you have family how are guards like my father was, You can begin immediately after evolving and the training is in your agility, strength, power and observation. Also in investigation and discipline as well. You are a Rookie Guard when you first join. When you fully complete the training required you take an exam of the Guard Trainer's choice".

Asra was curious to this and said "Give me an example". Flareon now thought about it before he continued "My test was to head to one of the villages and investigate a theft when a Vaporeon was robbed in his home. I tracked the criminal and brought him in. It was an Eevee who was only young and was homeless. He was abandoned by his parents young and had nowhere to live".

Asra felt a little sorry for the Eevee and said "Poor little guy, so what happened next". Flareon looked down a little "I took the Eevee back to the Vaporeon and he returned the stolen property as well an apology. The Vaporeon didn't push it and accepted as the Eevee didn' commit any damage. I then took him back to the main town and after helping him understand the law by informing and helping his situation we found him a foster parent in he form of an Umbreon who took him in. That was at least four years ago now".

The Bright eyed Espeon smiled happily to this "Well that was good, so you passed then". Flareon then proudly said "Yes I passed, and I became a Guard". Flareon then continued the ranking "A guard rank involves you guarding locations of importance, Performing Patrols, investigating and assisting the Royal guards".

Asra was interested, the Life in the Guards did sound to be exciting "And when you have proved yourself and your worth to the leaders of the guards or even the King and Queen themselves, you can be made a Royal guard, where all the same duties as a Guard apply. But with the additions of leading teams, being a personal guard towards the Alpha's themselves, taking special missions or even assigned to avert crisis or disasters that could possibly arise".

Asra was impressed and said "And you are a Royal Guard now". Flareon sat back down and said "Yes, I actually was made a Royal guard a month before we met actually. Usually you wouldn't expect to be made a Royal guard until you're an adult and have many years of experience. But the Leaders, my father and the Alphas' were impressed with me, they made me a Royal guard at 17, I am the youngest Royal guard in history".

The Prince was satisfied with the story saying "Wow that is pretty impressive, so can anyone join the Royal guards". Flareon tilted his head "You can join only when you first evolve and the latest you can train for one is when you are in your late 20's. Anyone can stay in the Royal guards until the reach the time of retiring".

The bright eyed Espeon was quick to say "Wow Drake that is a pretty impressive Story. How old is your father". Drake sat back down and said "Well he is 47. He and mom had me when he was 30. He may be getting a little old but he is powerhouse, I have never seen my dad lose a battle ever since I have been growing up to be a royal Guard of this kingdom. He joined the Kingdom when before I was born as this Kingdom is only 20 years old. It is still older than me though".

Asra and Drake both chuckled to this as Drake continued "Now the position of General is leader of all Guards and is the overseer of the defence of the Kingdom. The general only answers to the Alpha's and can act if the Kingdom is truly threatened. While a General has never defied an Alpha as long as I have known. My dad envisions me as the next General after he retires. You can't become a General by chance, the current General choses the next one or the King can as well. I want to be in my 30's before I ever become something like a General".

Asra was impressed with his friend's vision of his life and said "That is a good goal Drake, I see you have your life planned out now". Drake smiled happily to his friend "So when do you see yourself becoming King". Asra looked down "I don't know if I will ever become king". The Flareon was confused and asked "Why is that Asra".

The prince looked away "My brother being first in line means that I could only become King is if my brother passes it to me which he will never do or if he passes away. And as much as I dislike my brother, I don't wish that upon him". The Flareon looked down and nodded to this "Well let's say you did become King, would you try your best". Asra looked to him very quickly "Well I would give it my very best. That is for sure".

The pair smiled to each other until they heard a voice "Ah, there you are, I was wondering where you was". The pair both looked to see it was King Ventus approaching them. The Jolteon stood in front of them and Drake was quick to bow to him "Your majesty". The Jolteon smiled to the young Flareon saying "At Ease, Drake". Asra smiled to him "Good to see you again King Ventus".

Ventus acknowledged him and said "Asra care to walk with me, I would like to have a chat with you". Asra smiled happily "Sure King Ventus, I would be happy to". Asra begun walking along with Ventus away from the scene on his way "I'll see you later Drake". Drake nodded to him "You as well Asra, I better head back to the Meeting room now".

Drake walked off heading towards the meeting hall where King Dalis, Queen Lyra and Queen Pearl were located at. Asra walked alongside King Ventus as he begun "So Asra, I have heard from your parents that you are 18 now". Asra confirmed Ventus's question "Yes, I turned 18 about a couple of days ago now".

Ventus happily smiled towards this saying "Well now that you are an Adult, you are able to become a King now". Asra knew he was right there before saying "Yeah that is certainly true". The blue eyed Espeon looked to the King and asked "So, Ventus, any progress to deciding on what you and the Alpha's are going to decide for the south territory?" Ventus looked away from the young Prince and collected his thoughts before he answered "Well, nothing yet. But the Leafeon have definitely withdrawn from the debate and the Vaporeon still refuse to become involved. Everyone else however is still part of the debate. But the Glaceon are beginning to have doubts now themselves".

Asra upon hearing this statement said "So what are the options still". The King was quick to reply to him "Nothing new, all the same options. Personally I would like to create a new Kingdom out of the South territory". The Prince was now complete with curiosity "So why is that Ventus, I don't see the gain from that". Ventus smiled towards Asra and said "I want another kingdom created that follows like mine, one where all evolved Eevee can co-exist together, I want it to be a symbol not one of hope but also for the future too".

Asra listened to the wisdom that Ventus was explaining. To him it was quite a vision to imagine while one thing on the matter did cross his mind. Asra noticed he did mention about it being a symbol for the future. Asra now begun to think to himself "Where have I heard that from before." He thought tough on it and eventually it clicked to him "_That is it, it was Queen Pearl who said something similar once but what do they mean by that?" _

Asra looked back to the king and question him "I heard, Queen Pearl mention that once but what exactly do you mean by a Symbol for the future". Ventus smiled to the Prince "Asra, I am pleased about your curiosity, I wish to help promote the other clans into co-existing like the Umbreon and Espeon for example. That is the only future I can see that will truly mean something for this land".

Asra was amazed and blabbed out "The Umbreon and Espeon are closer than you think". Ventus was confused at this message and asked him "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asra realising what he said "Oh nothing, I am just speaking out loud" King Ventus however was not having it and turned around to face him "Okay Asra, let's hear the truth". Asra looked down a little, he then looked around a moment before saying "Well, It is a secret, and if I tell you I fear my parents might find out".

The Jolteon, now understanding why Asra was reluctant to speak reassured him "Asra, What I hear now will not be repeated ever, you have my word on it". Asra calming down a little now spoke "Alright, well the thing is, I have made a friend who is an Umbreon". Ventus was amazed by this "Really and the two of you are not facing any problems at interacting". Asra was quick to respond "No we have been friends for over a month, she is a citizen of the Umbreon, and she is my friend. Her name is Carly".

Ventus's reaction was different to what he was expecting "Well what is wrong with that. I think that is a good thing in my opinion that is no reason in my mind to be worried or the need to be scared about". Asra looked down "I don't want to tell my parents, because of what I fear they will think, they may be able to work with the Umbreon in the Meetings but that is it, if they knew, what could happen".

Ventus now understanding this said to him and placed a paw on his front leg right shoulder "Now Asra, true your parents might not approve, but don't let that stop you from having a friendship with this Umbreon, I think it is a great thing that you two have created a bond. This is all I say, have that bond last. Keep your friendship strong, no matter what. Asra smiled to this and said "Thanks Ventus, for understanding my position". The Jolteon nodded to him and shared a smile with him. They then continued their walk through the territory.

**Another chapters closes. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now let's get to the serious stuff next chapter. See you then.**


	12. Survival

**Hey People, how are you all doing? Now let's get into the serious stuff of this story. Now we need to build it up more. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 12: Survival**

The Shiny Umbreon Carly was in the fields with her friend Asra, the second Prince to the Espeon tribe. They were walking on through the fields that lapped between the Espeon and Umbreon territories. In this situation it was difficult for them as if there was even a single Umbreon or Espeon that came from either of the tribes spotted them, then there secret friendship could be endangered.

But luckily for them in this case however, they took comfort in the case that these plains are rarely visited by either due to not wondering out the Tribe lands. In the Plains there was mainly bush but trees were present within them. It was a populated area mainly of other mainly forest Pokémon.

Carly was leading the way through it with Asra following close behind her "Alright we are almost there". Asra walked beside her and asked "So exactly where are we going Carly, we have never been up here before". Carly smiled towards the Espeon who was oblivious of the place "It is a place where the bird Pokémon are known to live. It is very beautiful there of how they make it and I actually am friends with one of them. I haven't visited in the last two years".

The Prince now understanding of the situation nodded to her and continued to walk beside her. Asra looked to the Shiny Umbreon and asked her "Hey have you heard the latest for the south territory". Carly looked to Asra in curiosity "No, what is it"? Asra got excited to explain the story "Up in the Eeveelution territory, King Ventus has explained the potential for the land if it were to become a new Kingdom". Carly now understanding this said to him "Okay, but have they decided what will reside in it".

The blue eyed Espeon nodded to her "Yeah, King Ventus is trying to push it to be another Kingdom like the Eeveelution Kingdom, where all evolved Eevee can live together". Carly was interested by this "Really, do you think the other Alpha's will go for it". Asra looked down for a moment before saying "It is impossible to say, some are for it while others believe the land would be better for Agriculture use for all. As some of the leaders are opposed to the idea of complete diversity in the territory. Like the Leafeon and Vaporeon".

The shiny Umbreon was confused to this "Wait I thought the Vaporeon were staying out of the debate with everyone else". The Blue eyed Espeon confirmed her suspicions before he continued "Yes, they are, I heard from a Flareon known as Drake who is a royal guard in the kingdom what the Vaporeon King sent a message to King Ventus with a statement which said".

Asra cleared his throat before beginning "King Ventus, the idea of peace and cooperation between the Evolved Eevee's is a commendable goal. But it is also a foolish and stubborn ideal. You cannot trust the other tribes, it be peaceful for now but someone is going to tick eventually. The idea of a second all Evolve Eevee territory should be forgotten and you should focus on protecting your own kingdom instead of others. That is what we Vaporeon are best known for. The idea itself is truly pathetic". Asra cleared his throat again.

"After Ventus had heard that, he wasn't happy at all, he was close to sending a message back to them but he rose above it. Drake told me he never saw the King so offended before". Carly was stunned by this "The Vaporeon really don't know when they take it too far don't they. Maybe it is best if they remain away from us, that way they can't start a war with someone knowing how arrogant they sound".

Asra looked down a little before saying "I am sure the Vaporeon would want you in their dungeon for that". Carly made a huff to this "Well my clan would protect me wouldn't they". Asra tilted his head to that one "I guess so, I doubt the Vaporeon would even come all the way here just to take one Umbreon into their custody". Carly looked towards him curiously and teasingly said "Oh yeah, and why would that be".

Asra smirked towards the Shiny Umbreon and sinisterly spoke "Because they are so full of themselves and would rather stay home". Carly made a little laugh towards the joke "That was a good one Asra". The blue eyed Espeon's ears perked up to this "Really, you liked it". Carly quickly nodded to him "Yeah that was a good one, I guess you could look to being a comedian to kids for your future". Asra shook his head "Somehow being a prince would void that possibility as I would be expected to become king if my brother is no longer King".

Carly settled herself down and asked "You really don't like your brother do you". Asra shook his head quickly "No I despise him, not caring towards everyone and would put himself first before anyone else. He even said to me 'If you don't show respect for the future king, I will make you bow or you will be cast out' how can I possibly respect someone like that Carly". Carly narrowed her eyes a little to this "He definitely does sound disgusting. I despise those kind of people myself".

Asra looked to her as she continued "From how you describe him, he would be the worst King ever". Asra was quick to back that statement "Absolutely, there is no doubt in my mind about it. I just wonder why he lives like this, what made him be like that". Carly made a smile towards the blue eyed Espeon "Well from what I understand about Royalty. It can corrupt you in many different ways. Some Eevee's born of Royalty can end up like this".

Asra looked away when he heard this. She was correct in truth as some royalties in the past have been known to fall this way but they were destroyed or imprisoned or banished so they couldn't cause any real harm. Carly looked forward and could see a thick array of trees and she smiled "We are here. These bird Pokémon maintain good relations with the Umbreon, working out beneficial deals sometimes". Carly ran forward and Asra followed close behind.

However all of a sudden they heard an explosion which came from within the trees. Carly could see a little smoke coming and looked to Asra "Come quickly we need to see what happened. Asra quickly rushed after her as they ventured into the tree line. Hey ran forward until they saw a sight before them. There was a tree on fire where some Staravia and Noctowl attempting to put out. They looked to see a couple of Pidgeotto and Staraptor's were on the floor hurt.

Suddenly in front of them, A Swellow came hurtling to the ground in front of them and crashed into a tree. Suddenly the Swellow was gasping a little and Carly ran over "Are you alright". Asra showed up behind as the Swellow said "You must help us, we are being attacked by a savage monster, It is overpowering us".

The Swellow notice Asra as well "I don't know why an Umbreon and an Espeon would be here together, but now is not the time help us fight off the demon". The Swellow stood up and walked back over and Asra and Carly looked over to where the fighting was taking place. They could see a huge Drapion fighting against two Pidgeotto at the current moment.

The big creature built up energy on its claw and expanded its arm lunging at the bird sending it into a tree. Asra and Lyra were shocked by this "A Drapion". Carly then narrowed her eyes "We need to help Asra, these birds are getting overwhelmed". Asra narrowed his eyes as well and they both ran forward. Once the Drapion hit down another bird it shouted "Pathetic bird Pokémon, your territory now belongs to me, and I shall feast upon you all when I claim this territory to the rest".

The Drapion immediately spotted the Umbreon and Espeon run in front of it and he said "What's this, such a rare occasion, an Umbreon and an Espeon here together, what a day this is turning out to be". Carly immediately shouted "Why are you attacking this colony of birds".

The Drapion immediately laughed up before answering her question "I am Tyrant, I am claiming this territory as my own where my Pack of Skorupi will be able to join us soon and we will be feasting tonight. Now I suggest you two run along now, this is none of your business, otherwise you will be added to tonight's feast".

Carly and Asra both showed no fear towards him and the Drapion was impressed "Commendable, that you two are showing now fear, your biggest mistake". Tyrant the Drapion immediately had his right claw power up in energy and he swinged it towards Carly. She quickly jumped to the right and begun running around as the Drapion not moving continued to attack her.

Asra took this as an opportunity and sneaked behind. Bearing in mind his Psychic type moves would have no effect he went in close. He powered up his tail and shot up. Carly saw this and smiled which Tyrant saw and looked behind him. He only turned around in time to see Asra smash the Iron tail into his face. It made the Drapion back up a little. Asra then jumped over and landed down.

Carly now seeing the Drapion focused on Asra took her chance and got right up next to him. She fired a shadow ball at his front right foot which made him lose balance a little. He fell down for a second and Asra took the opportunity to get close. He powered up a Quick attack move and smashed into his face again making him fall to the floor for a moment.

The two then joined together. They both powered up Iron tail and lunged at him. Both making contact in sync and Tyrant took a beating and made a small yelp. The two Eeveelutions landed back and looked on to see he wasn't moving. They both smiled with Carly saying "That wasn't hard". Suddenly they were shocked and the Drapion stood up and laughed towards them "Not bad, but now it's my turn".

Tyrant hit his claws back and the powered up and he started firing many projectiles in the form of a pinmissile which was super effective towards them both. They both looked shocked and begun running around attempting to dodge. Somehow they managed to begin to outmanoeuvre the pinmissile attack. Suddenly Asra found himself getting grabbed by a claw which held him on his chest below his fore legs. He got held up and was pulled towards the Drapion.

Once he was directly in front of the Drapion "Alright now pay for your insolence". The Drapion's fangs powered up and poison energy went slithering Drapion's arm until it made contact with Asra's body. The blue eyed Espeon, despite having a resistance to Poison felt extreme pain and yelled in pain. Carly saw this was in complete worry "Asra". She jumped up and latched onto Drapion's Arm holding Asra.

She opened her mouth and her teeth powered up and she bite down on the Drapion's arm. Drapion felt slight pain to this but was unhindered as the Poison fang attack continued to hurt Asra. Carly then swiped the attack over his arm causing many bite marks on the Drapion's arm. She jumped up and fired a shadow ball smashing into Tyrant's face.

Tyrant was fazed for a moment but recovered quickly and his free claw powered up and lunged at the airborne Umbreon. She wasn't able to dodge and took damage from a super effective brick break attack which made her yell in pain and go into the floor. She was groaning but she managed to step back up and fired another shadow ball which hit the Drapion again. Asra saw this as the Poison fang ended. He saw directly behind the Drapion a cliff and he got an idea.

Tyrant took his free claw and grabbed the Umbreon He then used Poison fang against her and she begun taking in pain. Asra looked in shock "Carly, no". Tyrant made a cackle "You both can't stop me". He begun smashing the shiny Umbreon into the ground repeatedly and Asra watch in dismay. Tyrant then sent Carly flinging into a tree who was badly injured and struggling to get up.

Asra looked to her while Carly opened her eyes and looked to him and said quietly "Asra". The Blue eyed Espeon still in Drapion's grasp narrowed his eyes and anger begun to build in him. He saw his tail was free and he formed an Iron tail and swiped it up and smashed it into Drapion's arm forcing him to lose his grip on Asra.

All the Bird Pokémon were watching but were too afraid themselves to intervene. Asra ran towards Carly and brought his head down to her level "Are you okay Carly". Carly was gasping and said "I can't…keep this up…He is…too powerful…" Carly was in pain and Asra glared at this. He stood up and faced the Drapion was clenching his claws "You can't win, give up now and I may spare your lives".

The blue-eyed Espeon glared at him with hate and energy begun to glow and spark all over his fur. "You do not hurt my friend, you will pay for it". The Drapion was surprised by this as his eyes begun to glow brightly and the energy spread off him a little. Suddenly he shot the wave of energy at the Drapion and went it hit, it did powerful damage and sent him heading back closer to the cliff, and the energy suddenly caused a small explosion on him and pushed him closer to the cliff. He fell down and looked up "What was that?"

Asra stood up as even Carly who only saw that attack when she first met Asra was surprised by how powerful it was. Asra stood up "A move I don't know how I learnt, I call it Psi Force". Asra immediately charged forward while Tyrant was still fazed by the Psi Force. Asra then built up another Iron tail and smashed against the Drapion's legs again and the swiped up blowing the Drapion back.

He was directly on the cliff and one more hit would send him off. Asra took the opportunity and his eyes lit up while he begun building up a shadow ball. He released it and it got covered in blue energy as Asra held it with his Psychic. The Drapion stood up shot his arm forward in a brick break attack from his claw. Asra shot the Shadow ball at it impacted Tyrants claw fazing him off and Asra shot another one repeatedly after and hit his body sending him back. His back legs went off the cliff and he began losing balance and used his claws to try to hold on but all his legs were giving way "No, this can't be".

Carly even though weak smiled as two Swellow came to her side to help her up. Asra begun to turn away until the Drapion in a last ditch attempt shot a claw forward and grabbed Asra by his chest "If I am going down, I am taking you with me". Asra was pulled towards the Drapion. Carly was shocked and shouted "ASRA, GET FREE". The blue eyed Espeon knew he couldn't get free and begun to have his fur light up in energy again and his eyes glowed. Once he was in front of the Drapion he shot the energy over him and another explosion was caused on the side of the cliff.

Smoke covered for a moment as Carly and all of the bird Pokémon watched in shock. Suddenly the smoke cleared up and they saw nothing was on the cliff. Asra and the Drapion had disappeared. Carly was in absolute shock over this "Asra, it can't be". Feelings of Sadness and despair was beginning to swell up inside her as she stood up "Asra, no you can't be gone". Tears were beginning to form in her blue eyes.

She looked down and closed her eyes as the tears begun to roll down her face over her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked and could here gasps signs of struggle as her and the Birds looked at the cliff. Suddenly a pink arm raised up and gripped on the cliff side. Carly saw this and moved forward "Asra". It raised more and Asra's face was shown as he was hanging on the cliff side. Carly ran up and begun to help him up as a Staraptor flew below and helped pushed him up as he grunted clearly injured. As soon as he was up, Carly nuzzled him and hugged him "I thought I had lost you".

Asra was touched by the hug and he returned it and nuzzled her back "I wouldn't give up". She looked him in the eyes and smiled "You are very brave Asra". They smiled to each other and hugged again until the birds landed nearby and the Swellow said "Thank you so much, we are in both of your debt". They both smiled while Asra groaned a little. Suddenly the Staraptor's came along and helped balance them "Let's get them some medical attention". All of the bird Pokémon chipped in and helped them.

A while later the pair of evolved Eevee were laid against two bushes as two Pidgeotto were treating their wounds with Oran berry and Pecha berry mixings. A Swellow was stood with them and said "We can't thank you both enough for your help, we are in your debt". Carly smiled to the Swellow "Your welcome Dan". The Swellow was surprised by this "Dan, how do you kno…" Swellow looked over the Umbreon and said "Oh is that you Carly".

The shiny Umbreon whose ears were lowered down nodded "Yes Dan, it has been a while". The Swellow hopped forward and hugged the Umbreon "I am shocked I didn't recognise you sooner, you certainly have grown since I last saw you. I wish we could have met under better circumstances".

Carly agreed with this "We were visiting you but when we did the Drapion was attacking". Dan showed his wings and his back to reveal wounds sustained from the Drapion "Yeah luckily for you, you and your friend weren't afflicted with any permanent damage to your bodies".

The Swellow looked to Asra who was being treated "So who is your friend here. I thought the Espeon and Umbreon weren't on friendly terms". Asra who was listening spoke up "Well we are on friendly terms though. But I am afraid that is a far as it will go between the Umbreon and Espeon as a whole as our tribes" The Swellow was beginning to speak again until he noticed a big Pidgeot approached "Ah, Tiro sir". The Pair of Eeveelutions looked to see the big bird approach and he said "You two have really saved my people, we are in your debt".

Asra and Carly smiled "It is no problem, we were planning to visit but since my friend Dan is close even after not seeing each other for a long time, I had to help". Asra nodded to the Pidgeot "I was willing to help as well". The Pidgeot happily smiled "You two are welcome here at any time, if it wasn't for you that Drapion would have destroyed". Asra and Carly looked to each other and smiled to each other believing they did some good today and Carly thought "_Asra for a Prince is such a selfless being, I am proud to be his friend"._

She gave him a loving look for a moment "I couldn't have stopped him without you, you are a true friend Asra". The blue eyes Espeon was flattered by this "You are as well". The Shiny Umbreon then pressed on another matter "What was that move, Psi Force, I have never seen it before". Asra looked down to this "I don't completely know, I as far as I know am the Only Espeon to know it and it definitely is not a Psychic type move but it does take a lot of energy from me and I used it twice". Carly was now curious at how powerful this move really was.

Meanwhile at the base of the cliff many rock were formed into a pile at the bottom of the cliff which was likely due to the explosion. Suddenly crackling could be heard and a Claw pierced out, suddenly the boulders moves and it was revealed the Drapion survived and climbed out of the rocks but immediately fell down exhausted and hurt. He breathed heavily butt looked up the cliff "That Espeon and Umbreon, they will pay dearly for this. I will make sure. Somehow some way, I will see they don't get off scot-free for this. The Drapion groaned a little as he stood up slowly with hate in his eyes.

**Well that was an interesting one. I had to word some of that right which could have gone wrong. Anyway you think this is the end, but wait, you never know what will happen next. See you all next chapter.**


	13. Something new

**Alright people, happy to see you are all enjoying it so far now starting from this moment, it is where things will get intense for the story. Let's head straight to it. I am sure you are all wondering what Psi-force is. The powerful move Asra has, it is actually the fairy type move: Dazzling gleam but as the Sylveon are not present in this story its name is changed.**

**Chapter 13: Something new**

Recovering from the wounds that they had sustained when they visited the colony of the bird Pokémon in between the Territories belonging to the Umbreon and Espeon tribes didn't take too long. Luckily for both Asra and Carly, they were able to avoid sporting any new scars or permanent marks to their bodies which is very rare in the face of a Pokémon as powerful as a Drapion.

Asra and Carly internally however took more time to recover as they were poisoned by the Pokémon but luckily the bird Pokémon had jump started the recovery and eradication of the poison and all that was needed then was some rest. So they both decided not to meet for three days so their bodies could recover from the effects of the battle.

So for the while they were taking it easy and not going out so often, while it was confusing their parents a little, they were quick to dismiss it as tiredness due to not even knowing about the truth. The Blue eyed Espeon and the shiny blue eyed Umbreon however could not stop thinking about each other though, they have experienced a few fun adventures and times together in over a month which was the amount of time since they had first met.

After the three days passed they were both fully recovered from the battle and able to move again. While getting home in the bad conditions they were afflicted with was difficult they were able to pass it for Tiredness by extreme luck. Hiding the internal pain they were still afflicted with was also a difficulty. But fortunately for both the feeling of their friendship was strong enough to silence the difficulty. The day was already drawing towards a close as Sunset was currently coming to its end. As Asra was 18, his parents weren't opposed to him being out very late now.

Asra who was now fully recovered was on his way towards the meeting place. He was happily walking towards it thinking "_Finally, we can meet up again, these last three days have been horrible. Not being able to properly move like that". _The blue eyed Espeon walked forward on his way. He was out of the main city and was nearing his destination.

For reasons that are unexplained to him or he can't understand, he has been feeling a great connection, a bond towards Carly. As if there meeting that turned into friendship was not accident, it felt like that sometimes. Whenever he was with Carly he would feel some king of happiness and the feelings in his chest would either be going intense or would be calming.

And whenever he was not with Carly and he begun to miss her and if he thought about her, he would feel a sense of dread or slight sadness. Unless it was the time of meeting, these feelings would manifest. To Asra it was like there was some king of spiritual bond in the form of a chain that connected them. It was mystifying but Asra wondered if Carly had these same feelings. But unknown to him she too felt these feelings.

In their lives it was all still a mystery to them, having never experienced something like this before. Not towards anyone else anyway. Asra however put it down to completely trusting the shiny Umbreon. He felt a special friendship with her as they are both from separate tribes. He too feels that he can confide in her for support, advice or even just someone to talk to.

But to Asra there was still one thing that confused him greatly, on the night on his birthday when he became 18, that was almost half a month ago. Something had nearly happened between him and Carly where they were so close to kissing. The memory was still there as the confused Espeon wondered what manifested that moment. Every time he felt that though his heart would begin racing for a peculiar reason. Like a driving force for him to be pushed towards her.

Eventually he arrived just as the sun was about to disappear from sight. Carly who was sitting next to the lake he had showed her was watching the sunset. Due to Umbreon being adept in darkness it wasn't uncommon for them to stay out late. Asra looked to see the last remnant of the sun was shining on the lake. He walked forward and said "Carly". The shiny Umbreon opened her eyes and smiled towards him "Asra, glad to see you recovered from the battle".

Asra stepped towards her and said "Yeah, I see you have recovered as well, I am amazed we didn't get any permanent markings from that battle, considering how powerful that Drapion was". Carly nodded and looked down "It was frightening in some cases". Asra nodded to her as he sat beside her as they looked to the lake "It was a tough battle, but we managed to pull it off in the end".

Carly nodded to him and they looked towards the lake to see it sparkling. Carly was quick to say "So Asra, did you manage to hide it from them". The blue eyed Espeon was quick to respond "Yes I managed to hide it from them and claimed I was just extremely tired, luckily the wounds had cleared up thanks to those bird Pokémon otherwise they wouldn't have believed. They were a little suspicious at first. But I managed to pull it off and trick them. So I rested up more for the three days".

Carly agreed with the Espeon by saying "The same, I feigned it and claimed I was extremely tired, my dad and brother were curious as what tired me out but I brought it down to exercises and they believed me as well, I managed to squeeze my way out of it as well. While I believe they are still a little suspicious, I don't think they are going to press the matter further".

Asra looked to see the last bit of sun now disappeared and the lands were beginning to darken a little. The full moon was quickly rising behind them. They looked to see the shining of the full moon was beginning soon. Asra looked to Carly and said "Do you wonder if we can ever keep this up forever". The shiny Umbreon was confused as to what he was implying "What do you mean, keep what a secret?"

Asra rolled his eyes towards this "Our Friendship, do you think we can keep it a secret forever". Carly who now understood didn't move but said "I don't know Asra, obviously it won't stay a secret forever, sometime it is bound that someone will know or something in our lives will change where it cannot remain secret"? Asra looked down to this "So what will happen then?" Carly seeing him worried a little reassured him by saying "Asra, right now we keep our friendship. Isn't that important". Asra nodded to her and said "But what happens in the future though". Carly looked down beginning to say "Why can't the Umbreon and Espeon get along, then we wouldn't have to keep this a secret, why did the Great War happen to cause all of this".

Asra looked down knowing the answer "Because when it was just the Umbreon and Espeon on this continent, they viewed each other as a threat to their existence. The only good thing that came from that conflict was the formation of the other evolved Eevee clans. Otherwise would they be here now".

Carly looked towards him and nodded "I guess". Both of them looked to see the moon was fully visible now after parting from a couple of clouds. Quickly forgetting about the conversation they just had which turned towards the setting of the shining moon which provided them with a natural setting of calmness. Suddenly Carly begun to shine in the moons light which had Asra confused "What is going on with you".

Carly looked to him and smiled "It is the moon, when the moon is at a full circle and glows like this which it only does at a certain time of year for a short period of time, it shines on our fur. Hence why we are called the Moonlight Pokémon". Carly begun to lean up a little and closed her eyes facing the moon. She then breathed and sighed heavily as she relaxed in the moonlight.

Asra looked at her body to see it was giving a glow or natural light radiating from the moon. On the Shiny Umbreon Asra couldn't turn his gaze away from it, we was completely captivated by how she looked in them moonlight. Asra's made a weak smile and couldn't turn his eyes away from her as he made a thought to himself _"Wow, she looks sooo…. The moonlight, how did I never know about this? This must be similar as when the sun is at its strongest in a certain time of year where it gives us a similar effect. I can't seem to move"._

He continued to look at her as she relaxed in the moonlight and didn't move or open her blue eyes "_She is just so…What can I say, the moonlight makes her look like…the most beautiful creature on four legs". _Asra now realising what he had just thought blushed towards this but still didn't turn her gaze away. But seeing the beauty of the moment the embarrassment was quick to disappear.

Carly opened her eyes "I love the moonlight, I really feel relaxed in it". She looked to see Asra was staring purely at her and she was curious "What?" Asra being captivated by her only said "The moonlight on you…it just looks so… wow". Carly was flattered by the comment as they continued to sit next to each other. "Have you never seen this before Asra?" The blue eyed Espeon quickly shook his head "No, this is the first time I have ever seen this. While us Espeon do have a similar experience at a certain time of the year with the sun when it reaches its strongest at a small period in the year. But I must say, this just makes you look".

Asra tried to find his words "It has an illuminating perspective. To me this is the Angel of Darkness in captivating moon light". Carly was extremely flattered toward him for that compliment "Really, Asra. That is so sweet of you". Carly leaned in and gave Asra a nuzzle against the side of his face. She then did something that he was not expecting and kissed him on his cheek. Asra's cheeks immediately went red as he was frozen by this act and when she pulled back and realised herself what she had just done, she too formed a blush looking away.

Both of them were in complete redness on their faces realising what had just transpired between them. Neither understanding how to comprehend the situation. This was the first time aside from his mother or sister that anyone gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a complete shock and for Carly It was the first time she was complimented by someone at an extreme or she gave someone a kiss on the cheek and the first one being an Espeon as well. They were both wondering on how to proceed now due to this revelation.

However unknown to either of them that from a bush nearby a creature was watching them with a glare in its eyes. It thought to itself "_An Umbreon and an Espeon, together like that. And that is Prince Asra. How dare this happen, An Umbreon trying to get at the Prince like this or the fact it is even being friendly with the Prince. Now I see why it failed before but this is unbelievable"._

The Creature glared to this and thought "_This is going to interfere with my plan, I am going to have to adjust it. But now I am going to have to implicate the Umbreon with this now. With the future of the Espeon tribe soon to be on the way. I must think quickly, or I will lose my opportunity to rise. I must work quickly"._

**Alright Guys I am going to end it there now. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you soon. Look forward to the next chapter. It will be intense.**


	14. Revelation

**Hello viewers and authors sorry for the shorter chapter there but there simply wasn't anything left I could spring to mind to write about. Anyway let's press on with the story.**

**Chapter 14: Revelation**

In the Kingdom of the Espeon, Asra was within the house of the Alpha's home on the back balcony alongside his Father, King Dalis of the Espeon. There were watching down on the people from the balcony just after the wall. Dalis was sat beside Asra as he was saying "So Asra now that you have finally been an adult for a month now, have you made any decisions yet".

Asra was confused by the question "What do you mean father?" Dalis made a smile towards his son before he said "Well to be honest anything at all, like the people?" The Blue eyed Espeon tilted his head a little to this "Well, I think I am going to concentrate on trying to advance the interests of our tribe, like help maintain the relations with the others, like when we are at meetings".

Dalis made a smile towards this "You have a good heart Asra. But I am afraid keeping good relations is not an easy task. The Leafeon are stubborn in their ways. The Vaporeon refuse contact, we can barely even look at the Umbreon". Asra looked down and asked "Dad, why do we have such a shaky relation to the Umbreon tribe. I just want to know why we just can't get along with them. I mean aren't they evolved Eevee like us".

Dalis looked down at this question. He knew this question was always going to be asked even when the history was known "Asra, something's just aren't made to be, I myself would like the chance to work with the Umbreon and have a mutually beneficial friendship with them but I just feel they can't be trusted. We have too much of a dark past with them to forget".

Asra understanding his father's logic but made a point "That is the past though, how do we know they haven't changed". Dalis lowered his head to Asra's level and spoke "Why are you so insistent on us becoming allies with the Umbreon". The blue eyed Espeon tried to find his words to get out of the question "Well, I just think all evolved Eevee should co-exist together. That was a great time would be upon us".

Dalis raised one of his eyes in curiosity "It sounds to me that King Ventus has been rubbing off on you a little". Asra nodded quickly "I greatly respect him, I like his idea of co-operation and peace. Look at his Kingdom". While Dalis couldn't argue with the results of everyone forming an all Evolved Eevee territory he spoke again "Very true son, I do respect King Ventus well but for a King he is still young, and I believe he needs to be mindful towards his own kingdom. It may look peaceful but it can easily be disrupted".

Asra didn't like his father's idea of the peace being easily disrupted. Dalis placed his front right paw on Asra's front shoulder "Asra, as much as we all want peace, our top priority is the duty and care to our own Kingdom. Our people do rely on us for leadership and many may wish to be a king thinking of luxury but a true King acts as a mentor or leader to their people, it is how the continent has worked ever since the founding of the Great Espeon and Great Umbreon civilisations before the Great War which devastated both sides in the conflict".

Asra looked down wishing it didn't have to be this way. Suddenly someone entered the room behind them, it was the Espeon Royal guard leader and general: Trek "Your majesty, come quick there is something you need to see. It is urgent". Both Asra and Dalis looked to Trek and each other before they quickly ran for the door.

They were quick to follow Trek through the house down the corridor and ran down the stairs. Upon that they arrived in the main room before the main door to outside. Trek ran outside and the pair of royals followed outside the front. Upon that they saw a scene laid out before them. A lot of Espeon were gathered, mainly guards. But to Asra that wasn't the worrying part.

He also saw a big Drapion stood in the Plaza with a couple of Skorupi. Asra easily could tell that was the same Drapion that he had battled with a week ago. The pair ran forward outside of the gate toward the group and Dalis begun to short "Let me though, what is going on?" Asra and Dalis cut through when the Guards cleared the way.

Once they got through they saw the scene before them. Lyra was stood in the centre with Pearl and an Espeon badly hurt and bruised lying on the floor. Asra saw this Espeon was non-other than Katy. Dalis ran forward and laid his head down "What happened to her?" A guard spoke "This Drapion found her and brought her back here with his pack". Dalis and Lyra stood up as the Drapion spoke "I presume you two are the leaders of this Tribe?"

Dalis and Lyra nodded "Yes, I am King Dalis and this is Queen Lyra". The Drapion was quick to introduce himself "My name is Tyrant, I lead my pack. What I have to say, I think it is best we spoke in a more private place for what I have to say as well". Asra was glaring as that he was now completely convinced it was the same Drapion but why he was here though was a complete mystery to him.

Dalis looked down before thinking "Okay, If it is important we will discuss it in the main hall in the Alpha home, Trek make sure Katy is given help at one of the care centres. I will want to see her later so she can tell us what happened". Trek who was stood beside the Espeon bowed his head "Yes your majesty". Trek immediately began organising the Royal guards while Dalis looked to Lyra and then nodded "Okay Tyrant, follow me". Asra continued to glare towards this "_Just what is this guy up to?" _Asra walked beside his father and Lyra while the Drapion was following behind with a group of Royal guards as well to make sure it is safe for the Alphas.

Tyrant's Skorupi had to remain outside. Asra looked back to see Katy being checked over by an Espeon. But he saw something in her wounds. Something that looked familiar, as if he had seen the wounds from somewhere. He did however look to Katy's face and when she was beginning to be lifted he could see but faintly see the form of a snicker.

This confused the Prince even more as they re-entered the building. Dalis and Carly stood close to the stairs while Asra stood to the side of the Drapion a bit away while the guards stood all around. As soon as the doors were closed Dalis stood in front of the Drapion "Okay, so what is it you need to tell us Tyrant". The Drapion lowered his arms as he begun "The cause of your Espeon's injuries and who attacked her, I did not wish to worry your people".

Everyone listened as the Drapion begun "My pack and I were travelling through your territory on our way towards the north as it is a routine for us every year. On the way we encountered your Espeon and she was informing us of the correct direction out of your territory towards our destination. But immediately many black beasts came out of nowhere and begun to attack her".

Dalis and Lyra were curious to this "And when we tried to help her for her kindness to us, the beasts attacked us as well and I sustained injuries on my arm while nowhere near as severe as the Espeon. Here". Tyrant extended his right arm and showed a load of bite marks towards the Alphas. Dalis commented "Look to be bite attack marks. Dark type moves. What were these Pokémon"?

Tyrant made a quick reply "They were Umbreon". Everyone in the room immediate erupted into gasps over this news. But in honesty Asra was at shock more, he knew those bite marks were from Carly on that day. "We were far in your territory too and we don't understand why they came into your territory but they viciously attacked us and they were adults and expert fighters as well so I don't believe it was an accident of wrong territory to me".

King Dalis took a step forward towards the Drapion "Are you certain it was Umbreon". The Drapion nodded his head "Yes, Espeon king, They were very vicious in their attack and the Espeon was overwhelmed by them, we managed to fight them off due to low numbers but they did some damage as especially your Espeon".

A lot of the Espeon were in glares over this, if what the Drapion spoke was true then the Umbreon were committing acts of aggression and with the proof of injuries, they were inclined to believe him. Lyra was quick to say "Well the evidence is sufficient enough with his injuries. Thank you for your time Tyrant, thank you for helping Katy back and we will get to the bottom of this at once with the Umbreon Clan".

The Drapion made a bow and said "Your welcome Espeon Queen, I believe it was right to inform you and I hope the best for your Espeon. I do hope the matter is resolved, now if you may excuse I wish to continue my expedition with my pack now". Dalis nodded to him "Thank you indeed Tyrant, good day to you and we will see proper Justice is dealt". The Drapion bowed one more time before he turned away and he saw Asra. The blue eyed Espeon was glaring as Tyrant recognised him and made an evil smile towards him as he moved to exit the door.

Asra glared to him and walked off after him. Dalis and Lyra glared to this as did the Royal guards "What do the Umbreon think they are doing, this is an Act of War. They better have answers for us now". Asra heard this and got worried as he rushed out and closed the door behind him. He saw the Drapion and shouted "Tyrant".

The Drapion made a smile and turned to him "Ah, so your prince, I could easily see the resemblance in the Queen's eyes as yours". Asra glared to him and said "I know you're lying, you didn't receive those injuries today, and you got them a week ago by my friend". The Drapion snickered and said "Well what about your friend, how did she get those injuries".

The blue eyed Espeon looked down a little searching for an answer while he was thinking "I know those injuries are Dark-type inflicted but from I saw on that Swellow Dan, I know it was you who made those injuries, Umbreon don't leave that kind of injuries". The Drapion snickered again "Oh you are too smart young one".

Asra glared angrily "Why did you lie to everyone". Tyrant stepped forward and snickered "Well Asra, is it. Consider this my revenge for you and your girlfriend stopping me in the Bird colony". Asra who was shocked this was revenge the first thing that came to his mind was "She isn't my girlfriend, and why revenge this way". Tyrant made a bit of a laugh before saying "Well let's just say I wonder how many Espeon and Umbreon are going to be hurt or killed in the next few days. I am certain that will make you regret ever crossing me".

The Drapion finally turned away and walked off saying "Farewell Espeon, have a happy life, because I will". The Drapion then left past the gate and Asra watched as he spoke to his pack before they all begun to walk off together. Heading away from the building and leaving. If he was speaking the truth of heading north then it was possible Asra would not be seeing him again for a very long time if not ever again.

He was currently running through all that was clear. It was clear to him that the Drapion wanted to get revenge but was doing it in a way that he did not believe would go so far. He was trying to provoke the Umbreon and Espeon against each other but he was curious at how Katy was implicated into it. He decided to walk back in and see what his parents were discussing. He walked in to see some of the guards gone while Dalis, Lyra, Cortez and Trek had met up together a Trek returned and were speaking.

"This is an Outrage, the Umbreon are committing hostilities". Lyra however was calmer "Before we act however, I believe we better send a message to the Umbreon Alpha's and have them explain and justify this outrage to us. Then we make a decision". Cortez however shouted "THEY ATTACKED VISITORS AND ONE OF OUR OWN, ISN'T THAT REASON ENOUGH TO RETALIATE".

Dalis was inclined for results and said "Something must be done, the Umbreon have made an act of aggression and once we hear back from their Alpha's on what they claim we will make a decision while attacking one of our own will not go unpunished". Asra was shocked by what he was hearing and quickly stepped back out of the room. He thought to himself "_An attack on the Umbreon's. But it is lies". _Asra looked up and glared at this. "I need to see Katy, Can't believe I said that. I need to get the truth".

**Alright, I bet none of you saw this coming, wondering what is going to happen next. Well you will need to be patient. Hehe**


	15. Plotting

**Now People, it is time press on and find out what happens next after the cliff-hanger. :) **

**Chapter 15: Plotting**

The Espeon Prince was on his way to the care centre Katy was taken to. He wanted some information on what exactly was transpiring and how she was caught up with Tyrant the Drapion. Already word is spreading to the people about the apparent attack by the Umbreon's and a message from the Espeon Alpha's has already been dispatched to the Alpha's of the Umbreon and was expected to arrive soon.

According to Queen Lyra it was written as "To the Alpha's King Rawk and Queen Ava of the Umbreon Kingdom. We have received information that some of your people have stormed into our peaceful territory and violently attacked some Pokémon and one of our own within our territory. We demand an explanation to this at once as we have sufficient evidence concerning the injuries on the victims to indeed be based off dark type specifically the Umbreon. We want to know why the Umbreon would commit acts of violence towards us and we will respond appropriately as this will not be tolerated. From King Dalis and Queen Lyra of the Espeon Kingdom".

They were going to be expecting a swift and quick response to their letter expecting an apology or something else but if the Umbreon provoke it further then to the Alpha's it was an act of war. Asra knew this could go wrong but he wanted to be sure first before he begins trying to stop this. He had grown fond of the Umbreon especially his good friend Carly who he has great feelings towards her. He was beginning to understand the feelings and control them. He believed the friendship was strong.

He wanted to protect his people from the potential danger that would follow, but he also wanted to protect his friend: Carly and her people too. And to do that he needs to be sure of the facts first. He eventually arrived at the Major care centre where injured or if Espeon would be cared for if it was serious enough. He entered and found one of the Espeon staff who was walking down a hall.

He approached her and she quickly recognised him "Prince Asra, what's brings you here". The blue eyed Espeon was quick to get to the point "I need to see Katy, it is important". The Espeon bowed her head "Yes, my prince, right this way". The Espeon nurse immediately begun heading off down the hallway and Asra was quick to follow". As they walked down he saw in one room that one Espeon was unconscious, and in the room after that there was another who was moaning in pain clearly poisoned.

It was a little disturbing towards the Prince but he ignored it all and pressed on. In a minute they arrived at the destination and the Espeon pointed with her front right leg, she is in there. She is still recovering from the wounds but she is conscious". Asra nodded to the nurse "Thank you". Asra then walked into the room where Katy was sitting in a bed. She noticed him and smiled "Well hello Asra".

Asra shook this off and she said "Finally going to admit your feelings". Asra glared a little bit before saying "I am here because I want to know what happened. Now before I begin, I want you to make sure, that I expect the truth from the questions I ask, is that clear". Katy was confused but nodded and Asra begun "Okay, so what exactly caused those injuries". Katy was curious as to what the blue eyed Espeon was getting at but answered him "Well I was going for a walk towards one of our villages to see a friend. Then I run into this Drapion and his pack of Skorupi who ask for directions and I answer him. But After that we were attacked by a group of Umbreon. Hence my injuries".

Asra was however not buying into it and shook his head "Okay, now tell me what really happened?" Katy was slightly confused by this "What are you talking?" Asra glared at her and said "We both know there was no Umbreon, it was the Drapion wasn't it". Katy was a little shocked "No the Drapion saved my life".

Asra shook his head quickly "Wrong, he did this to you, I know those wounds were caused by him because I have been against that same Drapion where it almost cost my life, I know those wounds as I saw them on a Swellow bird". Katy narrowed her eyes a little "And where was this where you faced Tyrant".

Asra didn't want to say "That doesn't matter right now, why are you lying. You realise that my mom and Dad are considering reacting to this by attacking the Umbreon". Katy shook her head "Why do I care, those Umbreon are evil and have always caused problems for us from day 1 when our species was born on this land, they deserve to be punished".

Asra got very angry and shouted "You stupid Espeon, don't you realise that innocent Espeon and Innocent Umbreon are going to get hurt, or even possibly killed if a war breaks out. Tell the truth". Katy nodded to this comment "I have. Why are you defending the Umbreon, they deserve punishment for what they did to us".

The blue eyed Espeon was quick to argue back "I am protecting our people and the innocent Umbreon too because I don't want anyone hurt. This could impact the entire continent with this war. Why are you backing that Drapion when he attacked you and merely used you to get our two clan to fight"? Katy looked to him as she lied down "Well he did have a score to settle he said to me before we got attacked".

Asra was about to explode in fury until he held himself back "Okay, I already know the truth just by speaking to you. I am going to stop this now. I don't know why you hate the Umbreon but they are innocent". As Asra prepared to leave Katy turned over and said "Well maybe you have been getting a little close with the enemy". Asra immediately stopped and looked back to her thinking "_What does she mean by that?" _

An Espeon Doctor approached and said "Excuse me Prince Asra, I going to have to close this off as I need to examine Katy's injuries now. I would suggest coming back later". Asra exited the room and said to himself "Don't worry I won't be coming back in here". Asra immediately walked away. He made his way out of the care centre after he heard everything he needed to be convinced that they were all lying.

However that last sentence he made got him thinking "_What did she mean by that statement, does she mean how I want to stop the fighting". _Asra then got worried towards another thought _"Is it possible she knows about Carly" _Asra was quick to bury the thought and he walked off _"She couldn't, no one knows about our secret friendship well except for King Ventus and Queen Pearl up in the Eeveelution kingdom". _Asra begun to head to a place to think to himself for a while he figures it out.

A couple of hours later getting further into the day…

The Prince was making his way to the home. He was still going through it all, why Katy would be defending the Drapion who attacked her and why does she have such a problem with the Umbreon where she is casting them into suspicion like the Drapion did. Unfortunately for him though as soon as he arrived home through the front door he found his parents, his brother and General Trek. Queen Lyra was staring in pure anger towards the piece of paper and Dalis said "Assemble the guard forces".

Trek nodded and immediately went away and ran past Asra as he stepped inside. Cortez then said "This is a complete outrage, the nerve of them Umbreon". Asra stepped forward and asked "What is it". Lyra looked to him and said in rage "The Umbreon have sent a letter back and how insulting". Asra was amazed at how fast the Umbreon were able to respond to them. The Prince then asked "So what does it say".

Dalis took the paper and held it "This is what is says 'To the King and Queen of the Espeon Tribe. I don't know where you have got this information from or what insinuated it but we can say with confidence that no Umbreon have stepped foot near or even in your territory. Not ever since the Great War. And we find it an insult that you would even accuse us of such acts".

"Accusing us of these actions is very childish and irresponsible of you. We expect a full apology for these accusation immediately. We understand why you would think it was us that caused whatever problems on your land, still holding us responsible for the Great War when it was you. We have tried to work with you up in the Eeveelution territory but this is crossing the line. You need to watch your manners and act like proper Alphas. Continue these accusations and we may have a problem. From King Rawk and Queen Ava of the Umbreon".

Asra now understood why his mother was angry as while the message was insulting a little, he did genuinely believe the Alpha's of the Umbreon were speaking the truth. Lyra then said in anger "How dare they insult us and our people after attacking one of our own, do they show now compassion for anyone at all". Dalis shook his head to that "Well this is not going unpunished, they will answer for this".

Cortez who was stood next to them was quick to speak "So what are we going to do". Dalis looked to his son with a glare "We are going to teach the Umbreon not to mess with us, they attack our people and visitors and expect us to just turn a blind eye. No we will return the favour to them in full". Asra stepped forward quickly and said "What are you going to do". The blue coloured Espeon queen looked to her second son and said "We are going to launch a surprise attack on them and make them pay for attacking one of our people".

The Blue eyed Espeon was shocked by this revelation and said "I don't think it was the Umbreon if I am honest". They all looked to him stunned as Cortez spoke "What". The blue eyed Espeon found his words before continuing "When I looked at the injuries on Katy, they did look Dark type but I could tell it was the Drapion who caused them by the way they were shaped". Dalis stepped forward to this "Asra, how could you possibly know that". Asra looked down to find his answer "Because I fought against that same Drapion a few weeks ago when I was exploring around near a village, he attacked me but I managed to send him off a cliff".

Cortez made a laugh to this "You beating a Drapion, this is priceless. As If you could manage something like that". The blue eyed Espeon glared to him on this as Lyra spoke "Asra, now is not the time for speculation". Asra realised they were not believing him and he said "But we can't go to war, lots of our people will be hurt or killed. A lot of innocent people on both sides could be hurt and killed".

Cortez narrowed his eyes to this "Asra, now is not the time to be weak little brother, we need to defend ourselves here. Dalis stepped forward and made a smile "Asra, your heart is in the right place, it is good that you care about your people but we have no choice, if we don't act then the Umbreon could see this as a sign of weakness and more attacks could follow". Asra was going to speak until he saw them begin to move to the door as Lyra spoke "Now we will show those Umbreon what we are capable of and what a mistake they made in attacking us".

Asra tried to reason with them but they were not listening and eventually they all left the room to prepare an attack. Asra was horrified by this "No, they can't attack, why won't they listen to me". Asra pondered his thoughts until he realised something "Carly is in danger and the Umbreon". He stepped forward "I have to warn her now. I can't stand by while innocent suffer, even if it is an act of treason, the Umbreon haven't done this, I have to find a way to stop this".

He ran outside after he finished his thoughts and left the building. He ran out the gates as quick as he could and begun making his way down the streets and after a while of running he was looking to exit the city "At least, it is the time when we meet up. But how can I possibly stop the fighting". Asra looked down as he thought to himself while running. He suddenly had a brain wave "That's it".

Meanwhile at the lake outside the territory's…

A Shiny Umbreon was swimming around in the lake fancying a short swim while she was waiting for her friend. She had learnt to swim well over the years and she had the right technique as she used her back legs mainly for making strokes through but did use her front legs a little as well but mainly for turning. She dived under water to look around underwater and see the Pokémon and surroundings.

Umbreon and Espeon had the best eye sight among the Eeveelutions as well as their sensory abilities. She looked to see a couple of Mantyke along with a Mantine leading them across the water. Carly smiled to this until she felt a big of a strain begin to occur after a minute and she swam back up.

She surfaced and got her breath back and looked around. Still no sign of Asra yet and she was wondering "Where is he, he is usually the second to arrive here but he is being late now". She decided to swim back to the edge and lifted herself out of the water. Carly then shook his self and jiggled about to dry herself up. Once she was a lot more dry she then sat and thought "_It's not like him to be late to meet up, is he having a problem or has he been delayed". _She lied herself down and thought "_I'll give him a bit longer and if he still doesn't show I call it quits for today then"._

She spent the next while relaxing for a little but she looked up as she heard a familiar voice shouting "CARLY". She smiled and looked up to see him running at a fast pace. She stood up and teasingly said "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting don't you". When she saw how anxious he was she stopped smiling and she asked "Asra, are you okay". Asra quickly came to a stop in front of her after he was running for almost an hour and he caught his breath a little before speaking "It is really bad Carly".

Carly grew concerned until Asra spoke "Do you remember that Drapion we thought a few weeks back". The shiny Umbreon was quick to nod to this "Well he came into my territory and spoke to my parents, he talked about him and his Skorupi apparently being attacked by Umbreon within the Espeon territory".

Carly was a little shocked by this "And to make it worse, they hurt an Espeon, my stalker Katy and gave her some injuries of Dark type moves just to make it convincing. So he claimed Umbreon's attacked her and the Drapion and said all this to my parents which sent them angry".

Carly was at a loss of words as she spoke "Why are they saying Umbreon did it". Asra looked down in worry "Because he wants to get back at us for what we did, and Katy is actually agreeing with him and accusing the Umbreon. But she said she wanted to punish the Umbreon. I think she may know about us possibly".

Upon hearing that the Umbreon said "How can she". Asra looked down again "She said, I have been getting close with the enemy, I have that feeling she might know but hasn't told anyone". Carly was worried as this could be a problem "So after this, my parents sent the Umbreon Alpha's a letter demanding an explanation to these accusations. And naturally they denied it but then they insulted and made a threat to my parents about the accusations".

"And now, my mom and Dad have gone into complete anger over this situation that they are get the guard and a force together and make a surprise attack on the Umbreon in response". Upon hearing that Carly froze solid "_An attack on my people". _Asra shook his head seeing her reaction "I tried to talk sense to them, but they wouldn't listen, like reason had abandoned them in their rage".

Carly looked down in fright and said "They are going to attack us". The blue eyed Espeon was quick to nod "Yes they are assembling the force as we speak, they may be on the march in a couple of hours as it is still early in the day, only just afternoon". Carly didn't know what to think as Asra spoke "You got to warn your people of this, I know the Umbreon didn't do it". Carly was quick to nod "But how can we stop this, I don't think they will listen".

The blue eyed Espeon formed a bit of a smile "I have an idea, I am going to head up to the Eeveelution Kingdom and enlist the help of King Ventus, and he could help us". Carly however wasn't following and said "How could he help". Asra was quick to answer "He believes in peace and co-operation. He is also a personal friend to me and my parents as well as your Alpha's, I know he will come and help, with his help we might be able to talk the Alpha's into stopping this".

Carly now understanding spoke "I will come with you". However the blue eyed Espeon shook his head "No, you must warn your people and make sure they can defend while I get King Ventus. I don't know if I can arrive back in time but I will try. I can't stop my parents alone now and my brother is with them".

Carly looked down knowing he was correct "Well you have a lot of ground to cover so if you ever hope to make it in time, you better move quick". The blue eyed Espeon nodded as Carly smiled to him "Thank you Asra, for telling me and willing to tell us, even if it means making you perform a traitorous act". Asra shook his head "It isn't I am trying to stop the fighting because both sides are innocent".

Carly stepped up to him and then planted a kiss on his cheek and despite the situation Asra couldn't help but make a blush to this. Carly then stepped back and said "Thank you Asra, good luck and I will do my part too. Hopefully we can prevent this from happening". Asra nodded as the blush wore off "Now go Carly. I will need to go now". Carly nodded and begun running away heading towards the forest to return to the Umbreon territory. Asra watched her go before he turned to face the north direction.

He made a thought to himself "_I will take me a while but if I am quick I will reach the kingdom in at least two hours if I run all the way. But I must be quick in order to stop this". _Asra immediately faced the direction but looked back in the direction Carly went and thought "_I hope you don't get hurt Carly, Not until I make it back with King Ventus and some help". _Asra then begun to run north as he started his journey to gather some help to stop the inevitable conflict. He just hoped it would all work out.

**Well guys, another update over. I bet you are all popping with questions. Well until next time people, see you then and do leave some feedback for me which is all greatly appreciated.**


	16. In Motion

**Hello People, thank you all for your feedback it is appreciated greatly. Now let's press this on.**

**Chapter 16: In motion**

Today was turning into a day of nightmare. It was where the nightmare of the Great War could be repeated where so many lives and innocents were lost due to an unnecessary conflict which was generated from hatred, suspicion and difference and today the same was going to occur. However this time two individuals were seeking to put an end but only one had the opportunity.

While her friend was on his way up to the Eeveelution territory to gather help to prevent the way, Carly was running a quick as she could to return and inform her people about the threat that was looming over them. As much as Carly wanted the conflict to not happen she knew it was inevitable and she knew that there was a chance Asra would not return in time as she had to tell her people so they could defend themselves.

But she realised she alone could not stop the Umbreon from reacting either as they did threaten the Espeon in the letter. She had arrived back in the Kingdom and was approaching the main town where the Alpha's were. While they did know Carly due to her dad, Thomas, she did not know how to convince them of trying to find a peaceful solution. She saw ahead of her two Umbreon who she immediately recognised as her friends.

She ran towards them "Duncan, Grace". Both Umbreon looked up and in the direction of the voice to see the Shiny Umbreon was approaching them fast. They smiled and faced her as Duncan called out "Carly where have you been?" However when they saw how fast Carly was running and her facial expression, it all changed.

She came to a stop in front of them and Grace asked "Carly are you okay". Carly looked down and regained her breath until she spoke "No, it is terrible, I need to see the Alpha's at once". Duncan and Grace looked to each other confused and Duncan was the first to speak "Why Carly, what's the urgency". Carly sat down a little before she spoke "Well the Espeon have had an attack on some of their members by a Drapion and his pack but they don't know that as the Drapion is claiming it all as the Espeon members are too. And the Drapion blamed us. So the Espeon demanded answers and our Alpha's responded harshly so now the Espeon are enraged and are going to attack us in a surprise attack".

Upon hearing that Duncan and Grace both had been blown away from what was were just said. It took them minutes of thoughts to even be able to comprehend it all. Grace was in shock "The Espeon…are going…to…attack us". Carly nodded "I know it sounds like a mind blowing thing, but we need to go". Carly stepped past but was stopped "Wait a minute Carly".

The shiny Umbreon stopped and looked to Duncan who turned to her "How do you know this". Carly looked down and begun thinking. She wanted to keep it a secret but she realised in these circumstances she had no choice "Well, an Espeon told me when I ventured out our territory again". Grace stood up now and said "Why would an Espeon tell you this". Carly now looked worryingly towards them but laid it out "Because…that Espeon…He is...my friend".

The pair of Umbreon were shocked when they had heard this and Duncan spoke "You are friends with an Espeon…that can't be true". Carly nodded quickly to this "Yes, his name is Asra. I always met up with him ever since a month and over a half now. We became great friends as he was the one who saved me from the Toxicroak. He wants to stop the fighting and he has a plan, but we need to prepare our people just in case he isn't in time".

Duncan and Grace however were not completely convinced of this and continued to question "This Asra, so if he is an Espeon, why would he save you". The shiny Umbreon glared "Because he is one of the kindest and selfless individuals I have ever got to know, He has done a lot for me in the short amount of time we have known each other. I know you have doubts, but I saw fear in his eyes and He has not lied to me, I trust him and I want to warn our people".

Duncan and Pearl wanted to Question the Umbreon more but saw her glare and Duncan asked "How much do you trust the Espeon?" Carly was curious and said "With my life, he has protected me a lot, he saved me from Toxicroak, showed me a new kind of friendship I have ever known and helped me from a Drapion and saved my friends in the Bird Colony. He also told me about this attack. So how can I not trust him"?

The Two Umbreon were shocked by her words but they did know how trustworthy she was and the seriousness in her face. So for now they chose to believe her but they did want to press her into more questions. But for now they would leave "Okay, Carly if you are so sure of this, we will believe you but we expect more questions to be answered later". Carly nodded towards her friends before she looked back and nodded to them. She then looked on to continue to head to the Alpha's.

Meanwhile far in the North a couple of hours later…

The Espeon Prince Asra has spent just over the last hour running endlessly towards the Eeveelution territory where he is hoping to find help that can assist him in stopping the war before it truly begins. He was pushed by the fact his loved one's could get hurt or killed by the conflict. The ones he cares about greatly: His family: Lyra, Dalis, Pearl and despite hating him, he was worried for Cortez as well.

He also worried to all of his friends and their fates as well if he didn't arrive back in time: Tiago his best friend from childhood. Mace, Cheryl and… Carly. Asra looked up to the sky when Carly came to his mind on the situation. He had come to care greatly for the Shiny Umbreon. Despite being enemies from different tribes, He had developed a bond towards the Umbreon.

He knew they were similar in ways while not completely, He thought to all the friendship and fun they had together until today everything was put at risk. He looked down to this "Just because of that stupid Drapion, meddling in everyone's affairs" Asra also thought towards why Katy was aiding him as he thought "_Okay so it is clear, Katy is helping the Drapion with the story, but why what does she have to do with this though. Could it be to get my attention"?_

The Blue eyed Espeon was quick to shake his head and thought to himself "_No that can't be it, she hasn't done things like that in the past. What could she want this for? She obviously fancies me to bits. And what she said. I have been getting too close to the enemy". _ Asra now thought towards Carly and how he has been a bit more absent than usual. Also to Katy's statement.

He went wide-eyed as he put two and two together "_She must know about me and my friendship to Katy, otherwise, she wouldn't say that. And that could explain why she would implicate the Umbreon but why…unless she thinks that me and Carly are very close while we are". _Asra immediately glared towards this "Could it be that she…she wanted to get this war to happen, just because of us…She…is".

He stopped however as he returned to the reality that it wouldn't stop the war right now and he pushed himself on. Eventually after longer in running, Asra was beginning to tire himself out a little. He saw the Kingdom close as he ran over a hill and smiled "_Great, I am nearly there. I hope King Ventus is here"._ He pushed himself on, running across the lands a quick speed to reach it.

Eventually he came to the entrance and when he did his head fell down as he begun sighing and breathing heavily to regain his breath. His legs did feel a little numb but he knew he would have a moment of pause when he needed to speak to King Ventus. He walked forward determined as ever. He walked into the town and saw lots of Eeveelutions walking around with everything being peaceful.

Seeing this had Asra's mission be pushed further. He walked forward and began to enter the streets. However he suddenly heard a voice ahead of him "Prince Asra, what are you doing here". Asra looked to his left to see a Flareon and a Leafeon stood together. The Flareon was identified as Drake. Asra sighed as Drake approached "Shouldn't you be home in the Espeon kingdom".

Asra quickly shook his head before saying "I need to see King Ventus immediately. We have a crisis and I need his help". The Flareon and Leafeon were both listening and Drake asked "Is it that serious". The blue eyed Espeon was quick to respond "Yes but I would rather say it the King Ventus instead of on the streets here". Drake nodded to this "Must be very serious, let's get going then".

The Flareon turned around and immediately begun to move towards the centre with Asra following behind. They ran together as Drake looked to him "So why do you need to see King Ventus so badly right now". Asra looked down before saying "Well let's just say if nothing is done, a lot of lives will be lost today and a war will break out". The Flareon hearing this said "Well there is no time to waste then". They ran towards the meeting hall where a couple of guards were presently.

They ran nearby until the guards said "What are you needing here?" Drake was quick to speak "This is Prince Asra from the Espeon Kingdom and he needs to speak to his majesty at once. Top priority". The guard nodded and looked towards Asra for a brief moment. He then moved "Very well you may enter. The King is available right now".

Asra and Drake immediately went in the building and hastily made their way to the main room. In there they saw King Ventus with Queen Pearl and a couple of guards. Drake walked in first and spoke up "Your majesty, you have a visitor". Drake made a small bow while the Jolteon King turned to them and saw Asra and smiled "Prince Asra, such a surprise but nice to see you".

Asra smiled towards the King and nodded in return. Queen Pearl and King Ventus approached and the Jolteon said "So what brings you here my young friend". Asra collected his words before he spoke "We have a crisis down in the Espeon Kingdom. One that could very well end with a war between the Espeon and Umbreon".

King Ventus and Queen Pearl opened their eyes wide to this as did Drake and Ventus spoke "What? What has happened down there Asra". The Espeon Prince collected his thoughts "You see me and my friend were exploring until we came across a bird Colony with a Drapion attacking. We beat him back but today he returned and had attacked one of our Espeon with Dark type attacks. He then came in a blamed the Umbreon for attacking his pack while they were travelling through our territory and the Espeon is backing them wanting to blame the Umbreon as well".

Queen Pearl was quick to speak "But why would the Drapion do this though?" Asra collected his thought's once more "To get revenge on me and Carly and punish us like this". Ventus recognised the name as Asra said it once "You mean your friend who is an Umbreon". The blue eyed Espeon nodded before saying "And the Espeon named Katy who was attacked, backed up the Drapion wanting us to attack the Umbreon but I am still trying to know why".

Asra continued his story "So my parents in a rage, sent a message to the Alpha's of the Umbreon demanding answers for this. The Umbreon responded and insulted us for thinking of blaming them. My Parents now became so enraged they are planning to launch a surprise attack on the Umbreon". King Ventus gasped to this "And the Umbreon don't know". This time Asra shook his head "They do know, I told my friend, Carly and she is warning them, in some way I felt like I had done something against my people, but I don't want anyone to get hurt".

The Jolteon King and Glaceon Queen both smiled deeply to Asra and Ventus placed a paw on his back "Asra that was very noble of you. Wanting to warn your enemy because of your care towards your friend and them as this is a big mis-understanding. That is the right thing to do. You may feel bad but there is nothing nobler then what you did. That is something I am proud of".

Asra looked up to him and smiled but it faded quickly "I believe the Espeon will be readying to battle now. Carly should have warned them by now. I am here because I need your help. Please King Ventus, help me stop the war that could rise from it, I tried convincing my parents but rage has overtook them. I can't stop this without your help please. I beg you King Ventus". Everyone looked to Ventus who looked down for a second. He raised up his head and spoke "I will Asra".

There was mixed feelings in the room of different opinions. Some were shocked, some were surprised and some were proud. Asra looked to him in complete surprise "You will". Ventus stepped forward and nodded "Yes, I will Asra". Asra was happy about this but was confused "Why would you want to help us, while I am grateful". Ventus looked away from him a moment "Well I believe you said it yourself, we are all evolved Eevee, and all of us are one species just different forms of it, and I want what's best for all of them and I care about everyone. I want what's best for everyone in our species".

Asra was amazed by this and bowed his head down "I can't thank you enough King Ventus, you have my eternal gratitude for this". Ventus stood in front of him and placed a paw on his back "Asra, I would gladly do it for everyone but you say they are planning to attack today". Asra looked up and nodded slowly until King Ventus spoke "If that is the case we may not return in time to stop the battle before it begins. And it also depends if we find them in the right place as well".

Asra immediately became worried to this statement "We must though, otherwise our people are going to get hurt or killed if we are not in time". Ventus immediately stopped him "I Will bring a group of my greatest warriors to give us some support on this, they can help us soothe the conflict".

Ventus immediately looked to Drake "Drake". The Flareon immediately looked sharp "Yes your majesty". The Jolteon King was quick to speak "Go find your father, I want him to assemble our Royal guard and bring them to the main entrance to the town. All lower guards will remain here, we can't leave the kingdom unprotected". Drake bowed his head towards him "At once you're Majesty". The Flareon immediately turned around and ran out of the room heading away.

Asra looked to Ventus and said "So how are we going to do this". Ventus smiled to the young Prince "I will explain the plan on the way down, but for now we need to assemble at the main entrance to the town and then we will journey to the territories, but it is debated that they will meet at the point between the territories so it is best to journey there instead of going to an individual kingdom".

Ventus turned to Pearl who was sat beside him "You'll be able to manage here while I avert this crisis won't you". The Glaceon Queen smiled to him before she nuzzled him "Of course my love, Do what you need to do, but make sure you get back here. Remember our child will be with us soon and I expect its father to be here". Ventus smiled to this and returned the nuzzle while Asra was curious to this.

He had thoughts about this kind of stuff but he knew now was not the time. Ventus then said "I will be back Pearl, don't worry". Ventus looked to Asra and said "We better get to the main entrance. The Royal guard will be assembling there". The Espeon Prince quickly nodded and they immediately got on the move out of the room. Asra had a thought to himself "_I hope we are not too late. Carly I hope you are still okay. I hope everyone is"._

**Alright let's stop it there now. I hope you enjoying and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Hostility

**Hello people, Sorry about the delay with Chapter 16, I was replaying some of my old games during this holiday like Soul silver, love the Pokémon walk system on that. And of course my personal life as well got in the way but not for the moment now.**

**Chapter 17: Hostility**

In the Umbreon territory, panic had spread to a small degree, when the Alphas had learnt of the imminent threat of the Espeon they immediately declared a state of alert. All non-combatants were to make haste away from the villages closest to the border and take cover in the caves or within the complex of the main town. While any willing to defend their kingdom were to gather in the great field which was a popular garden area for the clan and prepare to await the plan of defence. Small scouts had already made their way outside the border so they aren't blind to an attack.

Carly who was the one to warn them however not all of her story was believed by the Alphas. They didn't believe her source of her Espeon friend Asra as they deemed it impossible and they only believed her due to the letter accusing them from the Espeon. Carly felt her warning was fell on deaf ears slightly as even her father didn't believe her about Asra. The Alpha's themselves would be present in the army of Umbreon building of any willing to protect. The Royal guard were among them while half the Guard force would remain to protect the main city just to be safe.

The Call was put out minutes ago to start the gathering and Carly was currently at home with her father, Joey, Duncan and Grace. Thomas was currently running around preparing. He rushed to Joey "Son, are you okay". The little Eevee shook his head "I still don't understand what is going on dad". Thomas was quick to reassure him "Everything is fine, we are just experiencing a problem at the moment. Anyway everything will be fine".

Thomas stood back up and faced Duncan "So are you sure Duncan, because this is dangerous". Duncan nodded to him and said "Yes sir, my dad is taking part and I want to do my bit for my people". Thomas smiled "Good lad, but you better be careful because this is real". Duncan nodded as Thomas turned to Carly and Grace "Okay so you two will take Joey and make sure you bunkered down with everyone else, no wondering how this will go".

Grace nodded before saying "We will sir". Thomas nodded while Carly spoke up "No". Everyone looked to her while the adult Umbreon said "What Carly". The shiny Umbreon narrowed her eyes "I am going too". Thomas shook his head quickly "Absolutely not, this is no game, this is dangerous". Carly nodded "I know Dad, but like Duncan said we need to do our part for our people, as much as I tried to avoid this, I didn't and I want to make sure I can help in resolving this conflict".

Thomas shook his head and stepped forward "Carly, there is no way we can resolve it. If the Espeon are going to attack, we need to defend ourselves". Carly looked down "I know, I can only hope Asra will pull through but I am willing to protect my people until then". Thomas could see the determination in her eyes before saying "Carly, you have grown but you are still young. You aren't an adult yet, I can't risk something happening to you. I lost your mother and I can't lose you too".

Upon hearing that Carly's ear tensed down but she remained defiant "I know we lost mother, but everyone is entitled to their choice. So I am going and that is a do. I don't want the Espeon and us to fight. But if so I want to make sure I can do my part to help the Umbreon. I can only hope my friend can pull through for us".

Thomas was ignoring how she continued to talk about an Espeon friend and he said "You are just as determined as your mother…" Thomas looked down for a while "Okay Carly you win. You are entitled to your opinion but Duncan make sure you keep her safe if I am not there". Duncan bowed his head "I promise you, I will not let her out of my sight". Carly smiled at her friend's compassion as Thomas turned to Grace "Look after Joey, until this is over". Grace nodded quickly "I will, I promise".

Everyone begun to make their way outside. Once they were out they could see Crowds of Umbreon vectoring past them towards the destination with some heading further in the main town which mainly consisted of Young Eevee and mainly mothers and teenager but the occasional male.

They looked at the high amount of the Umbreon on the move. It looked like they would be many hundreds gathering into this army. Grace stood towards the direction and Joey was placed beside her. Thomas then went up and hugged Joey "Now Joey listen to Grace and do as she says okay". Joey looked worried but nodded to him and Carly now hugged him with a bit of worry "Yes, you need to make sure you stay safe with her. You're growing up fast".

Joey looked to them worried "Please come back wherever you're going". They both nodded as Grace said to them "Please be careful, I don't want any of you hurt". They all nodded to her and the Umbreon turned around "Come on Joey". Joey begun to follow the adolescent Umbreon but he did look back at them one more time before finally turning away to follow Grace along with the others taking shelter.

Carly did shed a bit of a tear to this "Why did it have to come to this?" Thomas came and held her "Carly are you absolutely sure about this. I would prefer you to go with Grace and Joey". Carly shook her head to this statement "No I am going, as much as I don't want to, I will". The three turned around to see the growing numbers of Umbreon moving and they began following. Carly had one thought _"__Asra, please hurry. The fighting will start soon. Please hurry"._

Meanwhile…

On his way back from the Eeveelution Kingdom, Asra was on his way to hopefully put an end to the potential danger to the lands of the Eeveelution Continent. This time however he was coming back with help. King Ventus was running alongside him and Drake too was beside Asra. Behind them was a small army of many Eeveelutions just roughly less than two hundred. Compared to the growing armies of the Umbreon and Espeon who were preparing to fight, it was quite small, but was all that was required.

If it was just for conducting negotiations, then Ventus would only have brought the personal Royal guard assigned to him, but in this case he would have to act. Asra was in worry fearing they were already too late as it was many hours ever since the Drapion Tyrant and Katy accused the Umbreon, so for all he knew the fighting had already begun and lives were currently being whisked away one by one.

They Espeon Prince looked to Ventus and said while they were running "So do we have a plan in motion". King Ventus looked to him and nodded quickly "Yes, while my Royal guard engage both armies and try to control the armies from destroying each other. You and I will break through and locate the Alpha's, Your Parents and the Umbreon Alpha's once we do we will have to convince them of what they are doing is wrong". Asra looked back to see the amount of all seven Eeveelutions present in the small army. To him it looked like a dream, that they were all united as one willing to protect the peace of the future.

Drake then quickly said "Fortunately though, their non-combatants and young won't be in the fight, so it is just those who wish to". Asra was intrigued by that "How do you know that?" King Ventus was quick to answer him "It's what we would do. And they do know not to endanger their people like that, but if the devastation from the battle and the eventual war becomes reality then it won't matter".

The Prince was confused by this "What do you mean King Ventus". The General Flareon who was running beside them and Drake's father named Tevos spoke "What he mean's young Prince is that you're Clan and the Umbreon's are the biggest in numbers out of the entire continent. And if that number was reduced it could not only disrupt the ability of the Tribes but could tip the balance of power".

Asra looked to him in confusion while Ventus elaborated "What General Tevos means is that, If you clans are weaker, not only would the numbers be hard to bring back up but it could make your clans vulnerable to the other clans who could see this as an opportunity of expansion, the Leafeon and Vaporeon are the most likely to try this. So the Balance of power that could be disrupted could change the Continent forever and the Peace we recently made could potentially be lost forever".

The Espeon Prince was in shock upon hearing this, He now had a new reason to stop this as he said "That is horrible, we must stop this at once". King Ventus agreed completely "Yes, but because of your noble act of warning the Umbreon, they have been saved from total obliteration as while they are big a sneak attack from a clan of similar size which was very effective in their strategy could destabilise them quick. So had it not been for you if we don't make it in time, many innocent Umbreon have been spared death if we are successful and hopefully if the battle is drawn out in a neutral area, then the territories won't be affected".

Asra looked away as he was running on, he was getting slightly tired from the running but he was determined to pull through. As they were still a while away from their destination yet so he was forced to push himself on as the memory of his friends and family were pushing him. King Ventus then asked "So Asra, you and Carly, how close are you, that you wanted to warn her of the imminent attack"

Asra looked down at his rapidly moving paws as they hit the ground and lifted again "Well, for just almost two months, we have become great friends, we have a lot in common other that she is not a royal blood. But I don't care, she has shown me a kindness I have never known. She understands my feelings a lot as she listens to me. In my territory my friends can only go so far while Carly has helped me build a bigger perspective on things and our continent".

King Ventus listened closely as he continued "And If we can make a strong friendship, doesn't that show that cooperation is possible between our tribes". The Jolteon King smiled towards this. He had never encountered someone as passionate as Asra when it came to caring for other tribes. "Asra, your views are very noble and I feel proud of you as a Royal like me. I believe one day you will become a great king. I have no doubt in my mind of it".

The Espeon Prince was touched by that comment. He always had doubts that he would make a good leader in anyone's eyes but after hearing that, for the first time he felt confident in being a future leader. But the thought faded quickly as he remembered they needed to avert this current crisis. He said to himself "Carly, I hope you are safe right now, please I hope I am not too late".

Back down south not too far away. The Umbreon were now assembled to battle. The main force was hanging back a little with the intention of remaining on the border for a minimum of four days just in case the Espeon attack is not today. Small scout groups were ahead in the neutral territory outside the border, they were serving as look out and if they were to spot the Espeon army. Even at a physical advantage over the Espeon being Dark types, the Espeon were still a force to be reckoned with and the Umbreon knew not to underestimate them.

Among the Scout groups, the General of the Royal guards had put Thomas, Carly and Duncan along with three other Umbreon in one group as they were stood next to cover of bushes as they were looking out waiting for any sign or sighting of the Espeon. Once they spotted any Espeon, they were to immediately rush back to the Main Umbreon force and alert them.

Thomas was watching for any sign while Carly was not paying attention, she was looking down saddened a little. Duncan was sat beside her and could see her worry. He immediately spoke quietly "Carly are you okay". Carly didn't move an inch as she said back to him quietly "I am hoping Asra is okay, I am hoping he has managed to talk his people out of attacking. But it worries me if they think he is a traitor for refusing to battle us before he proceeded with his plan".

Duncan could see the worry in her eyes and said "You care greatly for this Espeon don't you". The shiny Umbreon now looked to him and said "Yes he is a great friend, and he is going to great lengths to try to protect his people and ours from this danger". Duncan however was still slightly suspicious "I don't understand how you even meet this Espeon". Carly knew what the answer to that was "Remember when me and Grace were attacked by those Toxicroak over a month ago".

Duncan nodded towards this and continued "Asra was the one who saved my life that day. The Toxicroak had me hurt and were preparing to finish me off, I was doomed but Asra was there and he fought them off and saved my life. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him". Duncan was surprised at this action as Carly said "I don't care now why he saved me, He is one of the kindest and selfless beings I have ever known". Duncan felt a little hurt by this, as he has had a small crush on Carly and he asked her quietly "You love him, don't you".

Carly was immediately shocked by this and quietly said "How could I, we only know each other for a couple of months now, we don't know each other long enough and… How could it be?" Duncan narrowed his right eye "You didn't say no. Anyway It doesn't matter how long it could take, some take days, some take weeks, some take years. It is never planned with your feelings. Love just happens".

Upon hearing that Carly looked away with this thought. Duncan's words had pierced far into her mind as she thought "_Is it true though". _Duncan said to her "Look Carly, if you do, then even though he is an Espeon, love isn't planned, most of the time you can't help your emotions. Let me ask you this".

Carly was quick to look in his direction "Do you like him?" Carly was quick to nod "Do you trust him". Carly tilted her head, she had come to trust him "Yes". Duncan then asked him the final question "Do you care about him?" The shiny Umbreon nodded and fixed her blue eyes on her friend "Yes I do". Duncan now convinced of the outcome said to her "Well, I am sure that's your answer".

Carly looked away trying to puzzle through it all. But suddenly she heard a noise. After that she heard a voice "Look out Carly". Suddenly she was getting pushed as Thomas dived into her pushing her and himself away as suddenly a formation of energy in the form of a Giga impact came crashing down where Carly originally was.

The group all turned their attention to the impact site as Carly and Thomas recovered and stood up. When the smoke cleared they saw a big strong Espeon standing in the smoke glaring towards them. Suddenly all the Umbreon saw multiple shadow balls flying as 3 more Espeon jumped towards them. They all quickly jumped out of the way except for one Umbreon who got hit back.

The lead Espeon spoke "Don't let any of them escape. We must make sure the main force gets through undetected". The lead Espeon powered up its tail into an iron tail and charged. Thomas glared and fired a shadow ball towards him. The Espeon was forced to stop and slice the iron tail on the Shadow ball.

An Umbreon then shouted "I'll go and warn the Guard". The Umbreon begun to sprint away as the lead Espeon spoke "Don't let him get away". One Espeon jumped up and immediately powered up an attack and shot what appeared to be a hyper beam towards the retreating Umbreon. Before it could get far an adult Umbreon shot in the way and powered up a Psychic attack. The Hyper beam slowed down and then the Umbreon re-directed it into the ground and it exploded.

The retreating Umbreon got out of range and the lead Espeon growled to this as there surprise attack was now going to be ruined. "Alright let's deal with these before the main force arrive". Carly now realised upon hearing this "_So these are scouts as well". _Carly immediately turned her attention towards an adolescent Espeon who charged with an Iron tail readied. She prepared to fight back but Duncan jumped ahead of her and used Quick attack as the Espeon tried to slash Duncan but he shot past and then charged into his side sending the Espeon down.

Carly turned to another Espeon who charged with a tackle attack. Carly barely jumped over and turned around firing a Shadow ball towards the Espeon and smashing it down. She then ran over and pinned the Espeon down and prepared another Shadow ball. The Espeon looked in fright but she suddenly hesitated. She looked at the Espeon and then thought towards the misunderstanding and not wanting to kill. Suddenly she gets pushed over by a quick attack.

She fell over to see an adult Espeon helping up the younger Espeon and he prepared to fire a hyper beam towards Carly who looked shocked. Suddenly the Adult Espeon was hit away by a Dark pulse attack from his right coming from an Umbreon. Carly then stood up and saw the Adolescent Espeon charge with energy at her this time. It was fast as it appeared to be Take down as he hit into Carly sending her into the floor. She fell on her side and the Espeon prepared to use bite.

Carly quickly used Shadow ball and blasted the Espeon off her and quickly stood up to see the Espeon and Umbreon in full battle. She looked on worried. Suddenly a noise was heard in the distance and all of the Espeon took note raising their ears. They all suddenly broke away from the fight and ran back a little and got into a line and faced the Umbreon.

All the five Umbreon faced the Espeon and prepared for an attack but the Espeon didn't move. Carly suddenly raised her ears as she could hear multiple noises. She looked up to a hill where a lone Adult Espeon was spotted who looked powerful. She looked to see more Espeon begin to appear and they moved forward down the hill heading in their direction. The Umbreon were all shocked as they realised that the main force of the Espeon were approaching. She realised that they were running out of time fast to stop the war from completely starting. "Asra hurry".

**Well I am going to end it there now. I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen next. Well look forward to it. See you all next chapter.**


	18. Rising War

**Alright people, I hope you are all excited. Let's get straight to this exciting chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Rising War**

Tragedy was on the rise within the Eeveelution continent. For the first time in a long time, the balance of power between the Kingdoms was under the threat of being disturbed. Carly, Thomas, Duncan and the other two Umbreon all watched the approaching army of the Espeon. There was so many that the numbers were just not ending as they rose from the hill and made their way towards the grass plain they were now in. The Espeon scouts standing in front of them smiled and the lead one spoke "Now you Umbreon will pay for your actions".

One Umbreon then looked behind "Where is our people". The Army approached at a fast speed and came to a stop just behind the Scout party. One Espeon stepped forward and said "Are we clear to attack now". The Lead Espeon nodded "Yes General Trek, these Scouts of the Umbreon are here but one escaped so the enemy will be alerted. But it doesn't explain why the scouts were here".

The Large Espeon: General Trek looked to the five Umbreon and glared "Well let's deal with these scouts and then we will move on, It don't matter if they know we are coming, by the time they can react we will be in their territory". The all nodded and some of the Espeon prepared to attack until they heard a voice over another hill behind them. "KING DALIS, QUEEN LYRA".

They looked to see a large Umbreon who was King Rawk along with a line of Umbreon beside him ranging over the hill. Suddenly two Espeon stood forward out of the army. One was normal coloured and one was blue coloured who was identified as the Alpha's of the Espeon tribe. The Umbreon walked down the hill with more and more Umbreon appearing in lines. The Espeon were looking shocked they were aware of their attack.

King Rawk and Queen Ava stood at the front of their army along with their general, same with the Espeon. King Rawk then spoke "This is an outrage, intending to attack us". King Dalis now spoke "Well we seek justice for the attack you committed on our lands. And we will have it". Queen Ava was glaring toward the King "I speak for all my people, we stick that we have not done what you accuse us of. Our Tribe has not stepped foot in your Territory ever since the war between us ended a long time ago. But if you are going to hold onto the belief that we did and you intend to attack us. You will find trouble".

The King of the Espeon was about to speak until Lyra intervened "You dare lie about the attack, you want trouble, we are happy to return it. Now we will exact justice". King Rawk of the Umbreon glared towards them "So be it, you leave no choice". King Dalis then shouted out "Fellow Espeon, now we will exact justice to these beasts. ATTACK". As soon as that was said countless Espeon begun charging from the army's formation heading straight for the Umbreon "Fellow Umbreon, Go, bring back the safety of our Future. ATTACK".

The Umbreon begun to charge as well towards the Espeon as both armies begun rapidly approaching. Both sides began firing off lots of attacks like Dark pulse, Shadow ball, hyper beam, swift and many others. Eventually the two armies met and the battle began. Many diving or crashing into each other with physical attacks. Carly who was watching was upset that Asra was now too late to have prevented it but she couldn't relax long as two Adolesont Espeon were running straight for her? Duncan stood beside her said "Let's go". Carly ran besides Duncan as both Espeon began charging up a shadow ball each.

They were both fired and while Carly jumped over it, Duncan ducked to dodge and then went forward in a tackle attack into one Espeon while the other powered up an Iron tail. Carly reacted by charging up her tail as well. The two collided against each other but the Espeon quickly leaped and slammed her down. The adolescent Espeon then powered up a shadow ball attack and leaned it towards Carly. She quickly reacted with a bite attack on the Espeon front right forelimb which made the Espeon yelp and fall over and failed to fire the Shadow ball in the right direction.

Carly then stood up and powered up another shadow ball and fired it at the Adolescent injuring the Espeon but not severely. The shiny Espeon then got tackled over by an adult Espeon who was physically stronger. But before anything could happen, Duncan came along and hit the Espeon off. Carly got back up again as Duncan said "You alright".

Carly nodded but Duncan then got set upon by an Espeon who bit into his back with a bite attack. It was not unusual for Espeon to know the bite move but they can only learn it when they are an Eevee but it doesn't stop them from doing a normal bite instead of the Bite move. Duncan made a loud groan and then swinged round and used his right forelimb and knocked the Espeon off him. He then groaned a little but quickly recovered and charged a Dark pulse at the same Espeon.

The Shiny Umbreon looked around as she could see the battle raging will multiple explosions everywhere. The battlefield was very well stretched now that the fighting was in full swing. Already there were some who were on the ground in great pain. And she could make out a couple of them as motionless bodies. She was in pieces over this battle. Wishing for it to stop but now she didn't have a choice.

Not far away and getting closer fast, Prince Asra and King Ventus along with the small army were getting close now. They were hoping they were not too late still but as it was now late afternoon they was a good chance the fighting had already started. King Ventus looked around and spoke "We are close, now we just need to hope we are heading in the right direction to where they will be now".

Asra looked with worry on as they ran on, he was tired from the running, but he wasn't letting that stop him from advancing, the future of his people and the Umbreon was at stake and that was more of enough motivation for him to keep going. "I just hope we are not too late". However as they ran further they could begin to make out faint noises in the distance. Some of them were confused "What is that noise".

Drake raised his ears "I don't know I can't make it out". As they moved further and further, the noises were slowly becoming louder and was clearer. Suddenly over a hill they could see that some explosions and now they could hear war cries and screams. Asra eyes went wide when he realised this "We are too late. The fighting has already began". King Ventus nodded to this as he could see it too "But at least we have been moving in the right direction. But it looks like we are indeed too late to prevent the battle". General Tevos of the Eeveelution kingdom then spoke "But there is still time to stop it your majesty". Ventus nodded to this as they begun to run up the big hill. Asra and King Ventus were the first to arrive at the top while everyone remained at the bottom of the hill. Drake and Tevos joined them as they had the sight come to them.

Asra was in a state of shock upon the view before him, He could see countless Espeon and Umbreon in battle, and it was spread out over a large area of the plains. Explosions were occurring in some places. He could see bodies in a couple of places from both sides. He was beginning to produce a tear while King Ventus spoke "It is even worse than I had thought it would be".

Ventus looked to Asra who was in pieces right now "Asra, I urge you to prepare, you need to stay focused, we may be too late to stop it from happening but we can still bring it to an end. We just need to find the Alpha's and convince them to stop, then we can stop this battle and the eventual war". Asra looked up at the large fighting, Umbreon and Espeon both getting hurt and in pain over the fighting.

It was hard while Ventus looked to his force and spoke up "Now, Royal guard, before we begin, I need to say a few words". All the Eeveelutions took position and paid attention "I have come to trust all of you, we are hope for the future, and today we need to prove it".

"Remember why we are here today, we are not here to fight, we are not here to kill and we are not here to wage war, We are here to stop this foolish battle. I understand some of you think this is not our problem, while that can be true, if this is not stopped then this will effect everywhere in the Eevelution continent. The Peace all the Kingdoms have established could be ripped apart by this. I know this is asking a lot. But we need your help to end this. This is a dangerous task and if any of you wish to not do what I am asking, do so now".

All of the Eeveelutions, proving their loyalty and care to their people stepped forward and stood together. Ventus smiled to this "Thank you all, of you. I am proud of all of you. Now when we run down this hill, you are to separate them and disarm them from battle, the fighting stops now, don't kill, just make sure you minimise the amount of fighting. While we don't have the numbers we can stop them"

They all bowed to this and Ventus looked to Asra "Now while my Royal guard occupy the two forces, we will make our way through and find the Alpha's then we might be able to stop this. Drake". Drake looked to him and listened "I want you to protect Asra, make sure he makes it through with me". Drake bowed his head "Yes your majesty". Ventus then nodded to Tevos who looked to them "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, MOVE OUT. FOR THE CONTINENT".

All of the Eeveelutions bowed before they all begun rushing up the hill to proceed down. Ventus and Asra nodded to each other as they followed suit and begun running down the hill towards the battlefield. A lot of the Espeon and Umbreon had noticed the Eeveelution force bearing on them from the big hill. While not as large as they are, the diversity of their type and moves would make up for it. Many of them were shocked that a third faction was entering but noticed they weren't viciously attacking as they charged un but were merely trying to disarm and push back both.

This did not stop them however as the two main factions continued to battle. The Eeveelution force rushed in and begun following the plan. However King Ventus was going to be protected by his royal guard as he moved with Asra who had Drake sticking close. Carly who was in the battle hadn't noticed the new turn of events as she and Duncan were still in the middle of the battle.

They were now locked in combat with three adolescent Espeon while only one were attacking Duncan. Carly had been set upon by two. One was biting her left ear while the other was trying to pin down Carly so he could attack with an Iron tail. Carly couldn't move too well due to the biting Espeon but she charged a shadow ball and fired it into the Espeon biting her ear. She then powered up an Iron tail and attempted to swing it at the Espeon behind her but he dodged and then lunged a bite attack at her left forelimb.

Carly made a yelp in pain when the Espeon bite down into her leg. She could feel pain from that one as she fell down. She did however manage to use her free forelimb and hit it against the Espeon's face and force him back. However she could see a trickle of blood emerge from her forelimb. She could feel it and struggled up but saw the wound from the attack as it did hurt her still.

The adolescent Espeon's both glared towards the Shiny Umbreon and were preparing to attack again. Suddenly a quick attack from Duncan sends one of them down. Duncan prepares to attack the other but suddenly he gets hit away by another Espeon who was an adult and physically stronger. Duncan got thrown over and was immediately set by another Espeon which forced him away from the location. Carly was worried "Duncan".

With the fighting becoming much worse, Carly began to worry that it was becoming impossible to stop. The Adult Espeon glared at Carly who was forced to ready herself. Carly attempted a quick attack at the Espeon but she saw he quickly powered up an Iron tail and slashed across her. She yelped and fell down as the Espeon made a smile that he was winning. Carly struggled to get up as she was hurt but she saw the Espeon begun to open his mouth and an Orb of orange energy begun to form.

Carly saw this and was frightened knowing it was a Hyper beam and it her state it would be most likely to kill her. She saw the Beam fire towards her from the Powerful Espeon. It came towards her but as there was a bit of distance it wasn't reaching her straight away. Suddenly she heard a voice Scream "NO". She heard the voice but she focused and closed her eyes as she waited for the imminent pain to be inflicted. She suddenly heard an Explosion directly in front of her and a small breeze of wind went by her.

She did not feel any sense of pain other then what was already inflicted upon her. She opened her eyes to see the Hyper beam gone but she saw the Adult Espeon was in a state of shock with eyes wide open. She was slightly confused at first but she looked to her left and she saw a body covered in damage on the ground in front of her. The physical features while was similar to other Espeon could still be made out.

She saw the motionless body of the Espeon laid to her left. She took on a look of horror upon the sight of this as while it looked similar to other Espeon, she could easily tell who it was, that was now lying on the ground in absolute pain "Asra".

**Ohhhhh, did any of you see that coming. Well I will see you all on the next chapter as we find out what happens next. Please leave reviews people as I need some feedback to work with here. Thanks and see you all next chapter.**


	19. Courage

**Hey people, I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen next. Well let's see what happens.**

**Chapter 19: Courage**

War, Battle, Conflict, life and death. They all can impact the life of a single individual if given the chance. But today many lives were being lost or impacted forever. Out in the Neutral zone, the fighting between the Umbreon and Espeon has intensified even with the arrival of the Eeveelution force.

But there wasn't enough of the Eeveelution force to make a big enough impact as their numbers compared to the Umbreon and Espeon just weren't high enough to change the course. Carly has just had her world turned upside down today, from discovering from Asra the Espeon attack, being partially ignored by her Alpha's and being mentally forced into the conflict that could destroy the balance of power on the continent.

And now it was the final nail. She was injured herself but it looked nothing compared to the body which was on the floor right close to her. She knew who it was and that was enough to break her down. The Espeon Soldier who was intending the powerful hyper beam attack on Carly was in pieces himself.

He quickly shot out of it and ran past Carly. He immediately stood next to the body and begun moving it on its side and was horrified "Prince Asra, please, you must be alive". Those words were enough to send Carly into depression. She walked towards them and stood close. The Espeon hadn't noticed her as he was trying to find out Asra's true condition as he lay on the floor.

The Hyper beam had impacted right into his chest and blood was visible on his fur. The Shiny Umbreon was showing a tear over this as she merely said "Is…Is he…dead". The Espeon looked up surprised at this. He was wondering why the Umbreon was asking him that but right now he didn't care. He did however answer her question "I…don't think…so". She leaned down a little as she could see the brighter coloured orb on his fore head which confirmed it.

She was starting to show a tear "Asra…why". The Espeon soldier was becoming more surprised over this. Why an enemy would be crying over an enemy. Suddenly they heard a voice "What is going on here". They both looked back to see a Flareon run over to them "Asra, What happened to him?"

Carly was slow but found words "He…threw himself…in the way of a…attack that was meant for me". The Flareon was quick to look at her but recognised her features with her blue rings "Are you Carly". The shiny Umbreon was shocked by this "How do you know me". The Flareon stood next to them "Asra spoke of you much, I am Drake a royal guard of the Eeveelution Kingdom".

Drake realised he was merely talking "What am I doing". He shouted out behind him "KING VENTUS". They looked to see an adult Jolteon run over to them "What's going on". He looked over and was shocked by Asra "No Prince Asra". He ran over and saw his young friends condition "How did this happen". The Espeon soldier stood up saying "He threw himself in the way of an attack I had aimed at this Umbreon, why he did that, I don't know". The soldier glared towards Carly and Ventus spoke "You must be Carly, Asra spoke of you". The Soldier was lost while Carly nodded "Yes Asra told me about this battle. You must be King Ventus".

Ventus nodded as he looked to the soldier "I assume you are of the royal guard". The Espeon nodded "Yes sir, I am an Elite Royal guard". Carly now understanding why the Espeon was so strong. Ventus continued "Is there anywhere you can take the prince, he doesn't look like he has much time". The Espeon quickly nodded "Yes sir, we established a care centre just on the border for wounded from this battle, I can take him there".

Ventus nodded to him "Do it, he needs to live. Carly, I need you to come with me". Carly shook her head as she stood very close to Asra "I am not leaving him, I can't". Ventus looked down "I understand your worry for your friend, but there is nothing more we can do for him. If we don't stop this war, more innocent lives will be lost".

Carly still shook her head determined "No, I can't leave Asra". Suddenly she a weak voice "You…have to…Carly". Everyone looked to see the Prince awaken but very fragile and weak "Carly..." Carly leaned her head down "Why did you do it Asra, put yourself in danger like this".

The blue eyed Espeon weakly responded "I…couldn't let you…get hurt…" Carly had a tear fall down her face as she said "I never thought you were willing to go that far for me". Asra nodded slowly "I care…Carly". Asra looked to Ventus and said "Go…with…King Ventus…he needs…your help… to end this war. I have…time". Carly shook her head "I am not leaving you Asra".

The blue eyed Espeon saw the tears in her face and raised a paw to the side of her face "You have to…otherwise this war will destroy us all…I have…time. You know the story…you can stop…it". Ventus saw the care between each other while the Espeon soldier was shocked over how the two were caring about each other. Ventus the spoke "Asra you don't have long. This soldier needs to take you now".

The Espeon spoke "Sole is my name. I will carry the Prince". The Espeon lowered his body and the four worked together as they lifted the prince who groaned in pain as he was lifted onto the back of the Espeon. Carly having helped could see blood on her paws but it was Asra's which was making her wince.

Ventus spoke "You have done your part Asra, now make sure you live". Asra weakly nodded as he looked to Carly "Finish this battle Carly, only you can do it now". Carly nodded quickly and nuzzled his face "I will, for you". Asra smiled to this until he closed his eyes as he slipped unconscious "Go now Sole". The Espeon nodded and turned away carrying the badly hurt Prince as he moved away from the battle.

Carly still had tears as Ventus spoke "I know this is an emotional moment Carly, but we need to move. We need to find the Alpha's so we can end this conflict". Carly with one final tear rolling down her cheek nodded "Okay" They three turned back around to the massive battle, slowly more bodies were becoming noticeable. Carly shredded another tear over this. Drake spoke now "Do you really think we can find the Alpha's in all of this". King Ventus nodded "Yes, we have to try. Let's move". The three begun running back into the battlefield. So much suffering around them made it difficult for them.

They ran through heading further in, Carly could now see the true severity of the battle. "Asra was right, this battle can destroy us both". Ventus nodded to this "Yes but if you did indeed weaken each other, it could potentially leave you very vulnerable to the other Clans". Carly hearing this was shocked "Well we can't fail. Asra told me the parts I don't know what happened, so I know whose fault it is that started it. That Drapion and the Espeon Katy".

Drake nodded in agreement "Yeah Asra told us the same, but we need to hurry". They all agreed and pressed through. Carly could now see some different Eeveelutions now in the battle. How they were trying to control the fighting. Now however she did see some Espeon attempt a charge at her or ran towards them. However there was usually someone blocking the way. Mainly a Jolteon, Glaceon, Vaporeon or a Flareon. But there was sometimes an Umbreon or even an Espeon blocking them from attacking.

Carly upon seeing the Espeon protecting them realised that truly Umbreon and Espeon co-existed in the Eeveelution Kingdom. It all came down to this, Carly was now seeing that because of the actions of the one's who caused this conflict a lot of Umbreon and Espeon have already been fatally wounded and some have possibly lost their lives. And now Asra was in danger of losing his life when the Hyper beam striked into his chest.

After running through all the fighting, Carly caught sight of two energy waves striking each other which looked like two Giga Impact's trying to break through the other. Suddenly an Espeon and an Umbreon the two landed facing each other. Suddenly Carly recognised the Umbreon "There King Rawk". Ventus nodded and recognised the Espeon "That there is King Dalis, we still have a chance". Alongside King Dalis a Blue Espeon appeared which was Queen Lyra, ready to fight as well.

Many Umbreon and Espeon surrounding the Alpha's immediately stopped their fighting and turned to the Alpha's who were now in the process of fighting. As they approached they heard King Dalis shout "Now we will make you pay for your crimes against our people, Umbreon". King Rawk glared to this but before he could respond they heard a voice "All of you stop this now".

The three Alpha's turned to see King Ventus along with Drake and Carly. Queen Lyra was shocked "King Ventus, what are you doing here". Ventus glared to all of them "I am here with my people, to stop this ridiculous conflict". Dalis glared at him "We are seeking Justice". Ventus shouted "No, you have acted out of rage and misunderstanding. Your hatred for each other has caused this war and now everyone is paying the price".

King Dalis barked back "I don't care what you think, this is not your fight Ventus". King Rawk nodded "I can agree with that. You have no place here". Ventus shook his head as he got closer to them "Really Dalis, then why did your son, come all the way to my kingdom asking my help in stopping this war". All of the Alphas were confused about this and turned to Ventus. Carly was watching in amazement as Lyra spoke "What are you talking about". Ventus looked away a second "Your son, Prince Asra, came to me and asked my help in getting you all to stop because apparently you were so consumed in rage, that you refused to listen to your son".

Lyra stopped and looked down for a second "Yes I was, because the Umbreon attacked us. How could I focus?" Carly was getting annoyed by this and stepped forward "Do you realise what this war has done?" The Alpha's all looked astonished that the shiny Umbreon was shouting while King Rawk recognised her. "This was in just one day has caused a lot of suffering and do you know what has happened to your son".

Lyra and Dalis were watching as the King Spoke "How dare you, we would not let anything happen to Cortez or Asra". Carly now shouted in rage "If that is true then why is Asra on the verge of death right now, do you even care right now". Upon hearing that Both Queen Lyra and King Dalis froze in place. Hearing that got them both worried. Lyra looked down "Asra…is hurt". Carly nodded as a tear was beginning to form again.

King Rawk snickered as he assumed the Shiny adolescent Umbreon was siding with him. Carly noticing this turned her attention to him "And you King Rawk, your just as bad. Where is Queen Ava or your daughter? I know they both came". Rawk shouted "I would never let anything happen to my family, they are my life, Carly. Why make such accusations?"

Carly looked around saying "Well where are they, there not here. Somewhere in this war, if you cared about your family, you would not have provoked the Espeon with your return message or helped start this war instead of trying to negotiate this peacefully". Rawk was about to speak but his mouth closed as he could not find anything to say.

Ventus then spoke up "You all may be Alpha's and yeah maybe I am young for a king. But I know this Umbreon, Carly. She is acting more mature and sensible then any of you are right now. Because of all of you, the lives of many Umbreon and Espeon are lost and more are in danger. Doesn't that say anything?"

Not a word was made from any of the Alpha's. All of the Umbreon and Espeon watching were all watching in amazement as the situation unfolded. Carly stepped forward "Now let me tell you all the truth". Everyone paid attention towards the Umbreon as she begun "I am sure you know a Drapion came to the Espeon Alpha's with an injured Espeon known as Katy. And he was sporting injuries from an Umbreon. He claimed we had caused this and invaded your territory".

Carly shook his head "He was lying". There was a mix of gasps, and different reactions as Carly continued "Those Injuries he had were of Umbreon though, I would know because I am the one who caused those injuries". The Alpha's were shocked by this but she continued "However, those were caused at a place known as the bird colony where he was trying to take over it. I was visiting and I helped the birds fight him off, but I was not alone".

She saw everyone was waiting "Yes I injured the Drapion, but I was getting hurt badly by him but the one who was able to drive him away was my friend, who helped me. And his name was Prince Asra of the Espeon Kingdom". More shocks were seen in the crowds and the Espeon Alpha's. Carly however wasn't finished "He helped me drive back the Drapion. But on the day he came to you he had used Katy as a reason to get you to fight so it could be revenge against me and Asra for stopping him. But what I don't know is why Katy would help the Drapion".

Lyra and Dalis both glared "So what are you saying, Katy is the reason this happened". Carly merely nodded to this and Lyra turned around towards a Royal guard "Bring Katy here right now". The guard nodded and moved away. From what it sounded like, Katy was in the battle as well or was sitting on the side-lines.

Queen Lyra stepped forward to Carly who watched her and she said "What… happened to Asra". Carly looked down again as she remembered "A royal guard was attacking me and prepared to finish me off with a hyper beam. But Asra…threw… himself in the way of the attack and saved me but endangered himself as it shot into his chest". Lyra stepped back consumed with despair over this "Asra…no". Dalis too was shocked but he stepped forward "You know Asra"

She nodded to him "Yes I do". Dalis was amazed by this "And you didn't have a problem with him…He was your friend…an enemy". Carly nodded as the tears were surfacing again "Yes, He is my friend, I care greatly about him. He has been there for me in these last two months". Carly realised how she truly felt now and stopped Dalis "Actually check that….I don't like him".

All the Alpha's were confused until they heard her say "I am in love with Asra". She looked down in tears as this shocked all the Alpha's even Ventus was surprised by this. Lyra now hearing this was shocked by this "You love him". Carly nodded to this "Only now do I realise it".

She shook her head to get rid of the tears. They looked behind them to see the guard bringing the partially wounded Katy over "What is the meaning of this". Lyra glared angrily to Katy and prepared to move at her but Dalis stopped her "You have some explaining to do Katy".

The adolescent Espeon watched the King speak "Tell us Katy, It wasn't the Umbreon who did it, was it". Katy was confused "What do you mean?" The King was getting annoyed and said "The Umbreon didn't attack you did they". Katy quickly shook her head "They did attack me and the Drapion". King Rawk shouted out "Liar".

Carly stepped forward "Do you know what have done today". Katy glared to her and said "Yes, we Espeon are seeking Justice". Carly now losing her nerve lunged at Katy and forced down to the ground. Everyone looked shocked as she shouted in her ear "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE DONE TODAY…MANY UMBREON AND ESPEON HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT DRAPION". Katy looked up at the Shiny Umbreon into her blue eyes which were full of rage "Because of you Asra could be dead right now…Tell the truth".

She pushed a paw against Katy's cheek pushing her against the floor "You cursed…disgusting Umbreon…" Carly becoming more infuriated pushed down on her paw further making it a little painful for the already hurt Espeon "You did lie, you know you have. Tell the truth NOW". Katy glared up to the Espeon quickly bit into her paw.

Carly gasped in pain and fell back off. Ventus quickly ran to her side and helped her stand back up. Katy quickly rose up "Disgusting creature". Katy looked to the Alpha's with her eyes narrowed "Alright, I admit it…I did lie. The Umbreon didn't' attack me". A countless amount of gasps were heard all over and Queen Lyra asked "Why Katy?"

The Adolescent Espeon huffed at the Queen "because The Umbreon are inferior and I thought it would be god's work to eliminate them so when I met with Tyrant the Drapion I found out about his injuries from her. It formed the idea, but that wasn't what provoked it". They all listened while Katy continued "When I tried to put Asra under an attract it was destined to succeed but…"

"It failed, somehow Asra was taken over by Attract so I realised something was wrong. I tailed Asra when he left the town once and managed to avoid being detected by him. I followed him out of Espeon territory until I found him with you". Carly realised this as Katy continued "He must have formed a real bond with you so I decided to find a way to dispose of you so I could have Asra, and the war provided the best opportunity. And I secretly hoped the King and Queen would die".

More gasps was heard and Lyra spoke "What…why". Katy smugly spoke "So I could become the next Queen alongside Asra. I would go for Cortez, but he is pathetic. So I hoped the war would dispose of him too. Then I would have become the next queen as attract would work on the vulnerable minded Asra if you all died and he was overcome with despair".

Carly now realising her plan was in a rage "Wait so you did all of this…so you could hope to…become the next…QUEEN". Katy nodded to this "Yes, but of course you meddled and ruined that plan, and now you will pay for it". Katy prepared to charge at Carly who was ready to do the same but Katy got tackled by Queen Lyra who growled viciously when she had Katy pinned "YOU….You power…hungry…little…" Lyra resisted and said "I would tear you apart right now for what you have done today. Everyone dead or injured today is your fault, do you not care about that".

Katy shook her head "No…It is all necessary in my eyes to build a powerful Kingdom". Lyra had rage fill her eyes and she threw Katy aside and shot a shadow ball at her sending her into the ground. She stood over Katy "If not for my self-control, I would tear you apart for what you have done today".

She stepped back and said "I declare you Katy. From this day on you shall bare the Mark of shame. And you are banished from the Espeon Kingdom". Katy raised up "You can't do that". Lyra glared viciously towards her "Yes I can, you will never be welcome within the Kingdom ever again". The adolescent Espeon looked around to see the countless faces glaring towards her. She glared toward this "I am the future of our race. You condemn all our people"

Dalis shook his head "No Katy. We condemn you to a life of banishment, and if you ever return…well we will not be as merciful as you deserve no mercy". Lyra glared to two Royal guards "Take her back to her home and have her collect her things and send her out. I want her gone by the time we return home". The Guard seeing the Queen rage quickly bowed "Yes your majesty".

The two came up and took hold of Katy before they begun to drag her away. The Espeon glared to Carly who was stood beside Ventus "Mark my words Umbreon, one day you will pay for destroying my plans. I will make you pay". Carly glared viciously towards the Adolescent Espeon as she got dragged away while Ventus shouted out "And don't think you are welcome to come into the Eeveelution Kingdom either.

Carly now broke down as another tear formed in her eye as the truth was out. "Is this a game to her"? The Alpha's all looked to each other realising they had been played all along. Dalis stepped forward to Rawk and said "King Rawk. I am sorry". Rawk watched as Dalis continued "We reacted harshly and we did not investigate the facts fully. We are to blame for this". The Umbreon king looked down "I am partly at fault as well, I reacted to your accusations viciously as well. I guess the Great War hasn't completely been forgotten".

All the Umbreon and Espeon looked down a little saddened towards the ground or each other, realising they all had been played for fools. King Ventus stepped forward "King Dalis, King Rawk and Queen Lyra, I know your clans haven't cooperated well or been on good terms ever since the Great War. But after everything that has happened today. Now might be the best time to mend your ways and make a new beginning".

The three Alpha's were looking at Ventus but they all looked down. Lyra and Dalis looked to each other for a split moment taking in his words. They nodded to each other before Dalis and Rawk locked eyes. Dalis nodded towards him first. King Rawk eventually agreeing with them nodded towards the Espeon Alpha. Ventus smiled as Dalis said "Send it Ventus". All the Espeon and Umbreon were perking up their ears to this as Ventus looked to everyone and said "THE WAR EVERYONE, EVEN THOUGH IT IS ONLY A COUPLE OF HOURS LONG. IS OVER".

An Uproar of cheers was evident after that as Espeon and Umbreon begun cheering to this and the wounded smiled. Drake smiled to Ventus who returned it. They had succeeded in their mission to prevent the war from breaking out after exposing the truth out. Ventus thought to this "The future of peace is not lost yet".

Carly looked behind her to see her father Thomas approached behind her. He then stood next to her and they smiled to each other. Thomas then pulled her into a hug and said "I am sorry for doubting you Carly". He looked her in the eye and said "Your mother would be so proud of you right now and I am proud of you". Carly accepted the compliment and continued to hug Thomas

The only one however who was not smiling was Carly as her thought's returned to her friend whose life was in danger right now. There was only one thing that came to the shiny Umbreon's mind "_Is Asra still alive now". _She looked to her front paws to see Asra's blood for when she was helping him earlier was still evident on her paws she thought "_Please Asra, We all need you. I need you"._

**Alright I am going to stop it there. I bet none of you saw that coming in Katy did you. Hehehe. Remember back to the chapter where someone saw Carly and Asra together. Well now we know who it was. Katy. Please leave your feedback as it is appreciated and it helps me out a lot and I will see you in the next chapter. I know I mention it but please can people leave some reviews as it really helps me along. Now that there hasn't been many reviews lately it is worrying me a little.**


	20. Recovery

**Hello people, I am appreciating showing the support from you. Thank you and keep it up. It inspires me to keep going.**

**Chapter 20: Recovery**

News had reached the Entire continent about the tragedy of the war that lasted for a day in the continent. Where the Espeon and Umbreon were determined to eliminate each other. But when the truth came out that Katy one of the Espeon had engineered it so she could have the chance to become the next queen if the Alpha's were eliminated. Fortunately though no Alpha's had been killed or injured extensively in the battle. However there was many losses for both sides which means not everyone walked away happy or satisfied that the war was over with many loved ones lost. And word also reached of Katy's banishment too which did relieve a lot of people knowing she was the cause of the war.

Fortunately though as the Non-combatants and the young were not part of the battle so the loss of numbers didn't have too much of an impact. But a lot came out with injuries. More have lost their lives as they didn't receive care in time or their injuries was too great while others can begin a recover.

Among those who were injured or wounded the worst was Prince Asra. The Hyper beam had damaged his ribs and caused lots of cuts and bleeding points on his chest but he did survive barely. It was now two days ever since the war had ended as quickly as it begun. King Ventus and his force were agreed to remain on sight to create the peaceful transition between the two and would remain on site until he believed the Umbreon and Espeon were settling down and he was currently pleased and would not remain long.

Asra remained in the border Care centre as despite wanting to take him into the Main town, it was too dangerous to move him further at the risk of more damage to his body. So he was forced to remain on sight and so extra security was placed in the centre and around it, mainly consisting of royal guards and few were permitted entry.

The shiny Umbreon Carly who played a large role in the ending of the war was desperate to see her friend, she needed to find peace that he was going to be okay and hadn't seen him since the day of the battle. She was currently sat at the very lake that Asra had shown her. This was the current only place that provided her with calmness as the two tribes were trying to re-establish their territories and their people after the battle.

She sat there thinking as the water was calming her. Trying to put all thoughts to rest but it was proving difficult to her. Even when she was looking at the sun where it was in the afternoon. The shiny Umbreon looked to the beautiful blue sky and smiled "At least the sky is not ruining anything".

Suddenly she heard a male voice behind her "Ah, Carly, there you are". She turned behind her to see an adult Jolteon stood towards her with a Flareon and Vaporeon obviously being guards. "King Ventus, what are you doing here?" Ventus smiled towards her saying "Well I am here to take you to see Asra". Carly's ear's ears immediately shot up hearing this "Really".

Ventus was happy to say "Yes, I have been granted permission by the Espeon Alpha's to visit him and any associates I deem welcome too. I believe you want to see him". Carly immediately stood up "Yes, I need to see him" The Jolteon king smiled happily "Well actually I have already visited him but I am going to let you through as if you walked there the guards would stop you".

Carly smiled towards this "Well can we go". Ventus nodded happily "Of course it is the least I can do to thank you for helping me stop the battle". Carly made a bow towards the King "Thank you King Ventus. I really appreciate this". The Jolteon King chuckled to this "No need for formalities, just call me Ventus, now let's be off to see our friend". Carly quickly nodded and walked up as Ventus turned around and begun walking off towards Espeon territory with Carly walking beside him.

They spent minutes walking as they were in the Neutral zone between the Espeon and Umbreon territory. It only took a small amount of time to reach the Care centre they were looking for. She looked to see the building was big in length but not in height. It was established a year ago to aid any travellers or Espeon near the border who couldn't reach the villages or anywhere near for recover or healing. They could see a complimentary of Espeon elite Royal guards standing guard over the building. The four Eeveelutions walked towards the building and while the Guards watched them, they saw no reason to refuse entry as it was King Ventus leading the group.

They slowly made their way inside the building and went down the main hallway. They saw that some rooms were mainly deserted due to the low amount of Espeon near the border but every now and then one or two rooms housed an Espeon or a travelling Pokémon. Suddenly an Espeon healer saw them and spoke "May I help you all".

King Ventus was quick to explain "King Ventus to see Prince Asra". The healer was quick to nod, of course you are approved. Right this way". The healer begun to lead the way and the 4 followed closely. They made their way through until they came to a big room. They saw through a small wooden window and could see in the room was the fragile Asra who looked in pain but was lying down on a bed. There were also another Espeon male that looked same age as Asra.

There was two Espeon stood outside the room who saw them but seeing the main healer did not move or suspect. They stood to the entrance to the room and the healer allowed entry. Ventus then said to Carly "Go on, I came to let you see him. I do wish to speak to him later but I feel you two need to speak".

The shiny Umbreon smiled "Thanks King Ventus". She looked to the bruised body of Asra and was a little upset to see the pain he looked like he was in. She stepped forward slowly and she walked into the room. The other Espeon who was stood in their immediately became hostile "Who are you, how did you get here". Carly was about to speak in defence until she heard a frail voice "Tiago, it is okay. I know her".

She looked to see Asra's eyes opened and he was weakly smiling at her. Tiago looked to Asra and was shocked he knew an Umbreon but he stood back and allowed the Umbreon to move forward. She stepped toward the blue eyed Espeon and he happily said "Carly". She begun to fell regret a little and she quickly came up to him "I have been worried about you this whole time. I thought after that hyper beam hit you…I…" Asra quickly stopped her "I am fine, it is not that bad. I will just need to spend some time to heal up". Carly glared a little to him and she placed a paw next to his as she sat down "I am not completely happy with you. How could you just risk your life like that for me"?

Asra looked worried to this "Did you think I was going to let that hyper beam hit you. I don't care if I get hurt or not. I wasn't going to let you get hurt". Carly then narrowed her eyes a little "You are so… stubborn and reckless". Asra was worrying this was going to lead to an argument but then she smiled "But you are also the kindest, bravest, caring and the most selfless person I have ever known. You are one of the greatest people I could ever know. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

Asra now smiled to this and she spoke "But don't ever scare me like that again". Asra shook his head "I would be willing to do it again if I have to for you". Carly was amazed by this comment and she slowly formed a smile. Tiago was watching how much they cared about each other and was a little shocked by this. But seeing this he realised that the Shiny Umbreon was the secret friend Asra told him about long ago.

He was amazed by how they looked like true friends. He didn't know how to react here. Carly looked away as Asra said "I have heard, the war was stopped just in time". Carly nodded quickly "Yes, Ventus was able to stop it". Asra quickly smiled deeply "And You". Carly smiled towards him "So you heard. I admit I did most of the talking".

Asra then looked down "I heard Katy has been banished, but I haven't been told the full story, care to fill the blanks". Carly lied down in front of him and said "Well you were right that Katy lied but we found out why, she wanted the are to happen so she could hope your mother, and father and brother would all be killed in the conflict and me as she knew about us meeting up".

Asra was surprised about this as she continued "Basically she wanted this so she could permanently put you under attract and then become the next queen, she basically only wanted to become the next queen and deemed herself as the future of the Espeon. But your mother and Father saw to it she was banished form the Espeon territory and she was declared unwelcome in the Eeveelution Kingdom by King Ventus".

Asra narrowed his eyes a little "I can't believe it. I knew she was crazy but I didn't think she was that twisted". Carly looked down "Because of her many lives were lost and yours possibly to. It was all her fault". Asra looked down "I despise her, I hope I never see her again, I would happily repay what she did". Carly however shook her head "No, She can't go anywhere now so that is that".

Asra looked down and sighed while Carly asked him "So how long are you expected to stay here for". Asra looked up and spoke "A few weeks before I am cleared as apparently the hyper beam got me in a very vulnerable part of my chest which will require extensive healing so I am going nowhere for the time being. And even when I am, I will need to be careful for a while longer just so I don't get hurt".

Asra lied back down on his side as he tried to relax, even breathing was causing slight pain due to his damaged ribs on his upper chest. Carly made a smile to this "Well I am glad you will be alright. Just make sure you heal, as I would not forgive myself if you something happens to you now knowing you shielded me".

Asra smiled to her and said "I would do it again before letting you get hurt" Carly was touched by that comment and deeply smiled to him. Suddenly an Espeon healer entered the room "I am sorry, all guests must leave the room as I need to apply some treatment to the Prince". Carly looked a little saddened as she didn't get to spend too much time with Asra but she placed a paw on his and smiled "I will see you. Promise to meet once you get out of here". Asra quickly nodded "I will you can be sure of that. But do visit some times". Carly nodded and stood up, she then took her leave alongside Tiago who nodded to Asra and they both exited the room.

Carly looked in to see the Espeon healer prepare a bowl which had a substance in. Asra looked as the Healer said "You know that Umbreon". Asra nodded as he saw her outside "Yes I do, she is my friend". The Healer was surprised but Carly looked back in the room smiling to him. The healer had the bowl readied and aid "Now this will sting a bit my Prince but it will help dull the pain further".

She then took a leaf and dipped it in the substance before pressing it gently against Asra's chest. He leaned down and groaned a little as he felt a slight pain as the leaf was rubbed against his chest gently. Carly watching made a childish smirk and thought "_Now that just looks cute of him". _She walked off with renewed Hope for her friend. Asra was groaning from the pain asking "How long will I have to endure this". The healer smiled to him "Just until you are more able at movement I am afraid". Asra narrowed his eyes a little in disappointment "Great".

**Okay, I am going to end the chapter there. Don't want to go any further in this chapter as I want to save it all for the next one. See you all next chapter and as usual please leave some feedback. Greatly appreciate it.**


	21. Confessions

**Now I am sure this is the part a lot of you have been looking forward too. Hope you enjoy this. I have been a little saddened lately as I am getting messages that there are problems with this story from one specific person. He tells me of how connected this story to another and I am worried. But not too much. To that said person I have looked at the story you mentioned and surprisingly enough it is similar to this but amazingly I had never even known of the story until a couple of days ago. But I wouldn't have as it is years old. But I honestly didn't see that it was. But I have been doing this story my way with my writing style and I intend to finish it my way whatever other stories may have as someone else has told me a different opinion which has calmed me.**

**Chapter 21: Confessions **

Three weeks have passed by the continent ever since the end of the War that threatened the existence of the Umbreon and Espeon. Everything was becoming peaceful again and the Umbreon and Espeon are beginning to try to work things out between each other after they were all manipulated into the war.

Prince Asra's condition had improved tremendously in the time he has been in the Care centre, he was able to move again but he did still have some pains slightly from moving around so he couldn't push himself too much and for now he would be fully walking instead of running. But of course that didn't stop him from moving about. While he was granted permission to leave the care centre he was still unhappy he had to go to one every couple of days to check his condition but he couldn't argue out of it with his mother.

Normally injuries wouldn't be so bad and wouldn't take a long time to heal up but since the hyper beam was so precise after it shot into his chest it did more damage than it usually would. He wasn't permitted to journey back to the main town as it was still too distant for his body to make the trip.

Fortunately for him though the place he meets Carly was very close and he could make it there. Right now Asra was sat outside the Care centre where the guards could see him. He was sat on the grass relaxing as the natural grass was a good feeling to his body. It was a while since he had been outside or even been on grass. It did feel good to him but he still has yet to return home.

He was relaxing comfortably on the grass has he lied down on it. It was feeling good against the injured part of his body. As his eyes were closed he was nodding off a little but suddenly he heard a voice "Asra". He shot his head up to see King Ventus walking towards him. He stood up and smiled "King Ventus, I thought you would have returned to your Kingdom by now".

Ventus nodded to him "I did, but I returned because I have a couple of things to take care of down here. Anyway how are you recovering?" Asra looked down and said "I am getting there but the Hyper beam actually did a lot of damage for some reason so it won't be easy for me yet as while I can walk with a little bit of pain I still can't run yet. And I can't walk too far distance yet as apparently it will be too much for my body".

The Jolteon King nodded towards him "Well I am glad to see you are making a good recovery. I was worried at first for you. Because I believe you are needed". Asra was curious as Ventus continued "For the battle I saw great maturity in you and great compassion. You may only have become an adult but you already have grown so well into one". Asra felt flattered by this and did feel a little embarrassed "Wow King Ventus, don't flatter me too much".

The Jolteon King made a chuckle towards this and continued "Asra, I have some news that I thought would interest you greatly". Asra looked towards the King in curiosity and asked him "Really, what is it sir". Ventus looked towards the skies for a moment "Well actually I think it does concern you slightly". Asra was waiting to hear "Well do you remember the meeting's all the Alpha's were having in my kingdom regarding the neutral zone of the South territory".

Asra nodded and he was immediately directing his full attention towards the Jolteon king as he begun "We have finally been able to reach a decision aside from the Leafeon leaving and the Vaporeon still refusing to be involved for silly reasons. The Glaceon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon and my Kingdom have been able to finally reach a decision that can benefit us all and we all have sent people to begin the work already in the territory". Asra was curious though "So what is the decision".

Ventus smiled towards him "Well we have agreed it will become a new Kingdom. Construction is already underway and I am supervising it to some extent as my people, your's, the Umbreon and Jolteon are conducting the main construction effort together while the Flareon and Glaceon have agreed to provide some of the main amount of supplies in food and other sorts while we will provide the rest as it turns out the Flareon and Glaceon have plenty to spare".

Asra smiled happily to this, hearing everything laid out to him he said "wow, so everyone is starting to cooperate". King Ventus nodded "Yeah aside from the Leafeon and Vaporeon yes. You know speaking of the Vaporeon when they found out about the battle between the Espeon and Umbreon, they sent me a message telling of how it was expected and peace was impossible".

Asra glared his eyes a little as he spoke again "Well they are wrong, I don't know why they are closing off from us". Ventus shook his head "I know, I just wish I could find a way to convince them to reunite with us". Asra looked down but he immediately remembered something "Wait so who will live in the territory now". King Ventus made a big smile towards him which confused Asra.

Later in the late afternoon…

Carly was waiting on the open field on the meeting place. She had received a message to come to this place and she wanted to know why she was summoned here as it was from Ventus. While she appreciates how supportive he is being to both people but she wishes she wasn't kept in the dark sometimes.

She was waiting patiently to find out why she was here but at the moment she was looking towards the sun as it would only be a couple more hours before sunset would occur. She sighed heavily to this "No matter how many times I come here, the views here never get boring". She was stood not far from the lake.

She heard a voice now speak "Carly". She was shocked by whose voice it was. She quickly looked to see a lone Espeon approaching her. She stood up but she immediately smiled as she recognised him. She happily smiled towards this "Asra". She began running towards him and he slowed down and came to a stop as she ran up to him and hugged his front.

Asra did feel a slight jolt of pain emanate from his stomach "Owww, not too much Carly". Carly pulled away instantly and she looked down a little in embarrassment "Sorry. Have you finally been let out Asra?" Asra simply replied to her "To some degree, I can't make big trips as I have yet to fully recover from my injuries". Carly smiled at him "Well I am glad to see you are finally outside".

The blue eyed Espeon agreed completely and they began a walk together, a slow one for Asra's sake. They walked towards the lake they would usually meet at. Asra immediately settled himself down and relaxed as Carly sat beside him. The shiny Umbreon's blue eyes immediately looked to Asra "How did you manage to be able to talk the guards into letting you here".

Asra smirked to this "Well Ventus came and he took me for a walk. I did ask him to send you a message to meet me. As we haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks, I just needed to see you again". Carly smiled deeply towards the blue eyed Espeon saying "I did a well, I missed you while you were away".

They both looked towards the sun before Asra said "I believe I missed your seventeenth birthday I believe while I was recovering". Carly looked down knowing it was true "Yes, it happened last week but it wasn't your fault, you needed to focus on recovery and I wasn't going to let you get hurt more just over me".

Asra then looked towards her "Well I will make sure I am there for your eighteenth birthday then". Carly grinned towards him in amusement "Yes, It won't be a problem now that we don't have to keep our friendship a secret anymore" Asra looked back towards her in happiness "I know, it feels great now we can have an friendship with no one having a problem".

Carly looked away though as she thought _"But I feel more towards you then that". _Carly looked down as she thought again "_There is no way he would ever feel the same towards me". _Asra looked away for a moment while he was trying to find words for what he was about to say. He thought it before he finally spoke "I have something to tell you".

Carly looked to him in curiosity and asked "Really what is it Asra". Asra looked away for a moment "King Ventus came and spoke to me earlier with news". Carly had handed him full attention to begin "Do you know the meeting with the Alpha's about the south territory".

Carly was quick to nod and Asra continued "Well they have finally decided to create a new Kingdom with it but they all agreed that King Ventus should make the rest of the decisions towards it as they feel he has the right. Anyway, he has decided to make the Kingdom into an entirely new Eeveelution territory. Basically a second territory where all evolved Eevee are able to live together".

Carly smiled happily towards this "That is amazing, that can really show united evolved Eevee together". Asra nodded to her in agreement "Yeah, it is already in progress of being built, the main town is currently under construction and the villages will begin preparation soon after the main town is near completion". He continued his ramble towards the Shiny Umbreon until she stopped him "Wait, but what the leaders of that territory. Who is going to be the leaders?"

Asra looked down as his smile faded "This is the part that has shocked me the most though. Ventus has been chosen to decide who the leaders of the Kingdom will be and…" Carly saw Asra looking down and asked "Who Asra". Asra looked at her with a slight look of worry "He chose me to be the King". Carly immediately had a face of happiness wash over her for her friend "Asra that is amazing. Congratulations".

Asra looked down "I know it is still shocking that he chose me. But I don't know if I have the right to be the king of the new Kingdom or if I would even be successful at it". Carly was quick to hush him by putting a paw on his mouth silencing him "Now you listen to me Asra. I see no reason why you shouldn't you are kind, Selfless, full of courage, hopeful ideals and dreams for your future. You put others before yourself and you are willing to protect those you care about. That in my mind proves that you would be a great king and no one will tell you otherwise".

Asra felt touched by that comment "Thank you. Actually King Ventus said that as well. So with his approval of me I accepted and he was pleased". Carly was very pleased for her friend but one question came to mind "That's great Asra. But…I know this is strange to ask you but who will be the Queen beside you".

Asra smiled towards this "Now this is something Ventus asked me as well". Carly waited for his answer "Ventus told me it could be whoever I wanted but I didn't have to rush things. He did however say that the Glaceon and Jolteon currently had princesses of age and with my approval I could meet them to judge".

Carly's ears fell down a little towards this "But I said no to that idea". Carly quickly looked back up to him, her blue eyes fixed towards his. "I told him, I already had someone in mind". Carly listened but was refusing to get her hopes up as it was most likely an Espeon he was talking about as Asra was looking towards the lake "I had initially thought about this decision for a long time but I wondered if she had actually felt the same towards me. As I only just realised my feelings towards her not too long ago. At first I thought we could only be friends, but after everything that happened it didn't care to be honest".

He looked towards her as she waited for his true answer to be made "Carly". She looked deep into his eyes as he said "I have always thought of you as a friend, but now I feel…something more toward you. Nothing I have ever felt towards someone before". She was getting extremely flattered by this "I have always thought of you as a great friend, and after all the experiences we have had together I am sure now".

Carly made a big breath as the moment went on "Carly… I now know of my feelings and I can't hide it any long, and you are the one I care for" Asra looked down a second before back into her eyes "Carly… I love you". Carly was immediately amazed by this, she could feel her heart start to beat really fast as her feelings begun to materialise once again "_He loves me…genuinely" _

The Shiny Umbreon hesitated for a moment while Asra was waiting for a response, his hopes were falling quick due to the silence. He looked down and away saying "I understand that you don't feel…" Carly however quickly recaptured his attention "No Asra… I feel the same. I have cared greatly towards you for the whole time we have known each other and now those moments that we had finally made sense and I know how I feel".

Carly looked into his eyes and she admitted "I love you too Asra". Asra's spirit lifted upon hearing those words. The two focused into each other's eyes being completely warped by each other. Their faces now moved towards each other. Inching closer and close until their lips finally made contact and they were immediately warped into a kiss. As soon as they formed the kiss they felt a whole new feeling. One of warmth and comfort. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds.

When their kiss ended they pulled away for a moment and let the feelings sink in. They looked deep into each other's eyes and they smiled to each other deeply. They then pressed together into a second kiss and this one held longer. Both of them content that is was first love to them and they shared their first kiss together does make the bond feel strong.

It was a moment of true bliss for them to endure. When they separated from the second kiss the moved close and nuzzled against each other. Carly leaned against Asra and nuzzled his neck while Asra placed his head over hers and the remained content in the position. Asra had doubts that Carly could ever feel the same towards him but knowing she did was enough to cast a new light over his world.

Also knowing that he was going to indeed be a king as well put things into perspective. I knew he was going to have mature even further in order to be successful as a king but he had a couple of months yet before the Main town of the New Kingdom would be ready. But for now he took comfort in the fact he was possibly going to get to spend his life with Carly.

He looked to her and said "I always wondered where life would take me, and now I know". Carly made a smile who was leaned against his side and his neck "I know…We can think about things later but for now, I would rather be nowhere else now then here with you Asra".

Asra happily retuned to the nuzzle and said "Neither would I Carly". The sun was not far from setting no but even though the day was going to end, something new was born within the history of the Continent and it was something to be hopeful for in the future.

**Alright people that is done. Amazingly enough I still have a few chapters to go yet before I finish as I don't want to leave any loose ends before I finish so a few chapters yet. It's amazing how fast I am working through this story. I must be in overdrive mode. Anyway I am sticking with this story to the end and here is how it will work. I will finish this, do my Rio story and then sequel this story and then do the sequel to a change in Destiny so look forward to it.**

**Actually I must say what provoked me into doing this story. When people said to me in Reviews in A Change in Destiny. They said they wanted Ash's Espeon to have a girlfriend but I didn't want that in the Trilogy as I wanted to focus on his bond with Ash from Trainer and Pokémon. So to make up for that I decided to do this just for the Espeon romance. **


	22. Kingdom

**Hello again people, the end of this story has begun but we have some time left so let's enjoy it.**

**Chapter 22: Kingdom**

When news reached the lands that the new Kingdom was going to consist of all evolved Eevee, the Tribes were thrilled towards this as aside from no single evolved Eevee getting it, it also showed that the Clans can cooperate together. At the moment though few knew of the one who was going to become King of the new South Kingdom which was yet to be named and even fewer knew of who was chosen to be the future Queen.

The main town was still in construction and the main parts of it was built as amazingly with the amount of people building it was proceeding quickly. The Future King, Prince Asra was to be crowned by King Ventus who had selected him specifically to be the leader of the new South Kingdom.

In the Espeon Kingdom, Asra who was now fully healed of his injury in the war was standing at the Alpha's yard looking into the sky. Today he was to be taken to the new South Kingdom to get to see it himself as it was still a couple of weeks before completion of the main town would be done. Pokémon were proven to be better at building and planning then Humans were, but humanity never knew that.

Asra still had a few doubts on his worthiness to be a King. His parents King Dalis and Queen Lyra were initially thrilled when Asra told them how Ventus had selected him for the throne of the South Kingdom. Surprising to Asra they were actually very pleased with it knowing their son was all grown up but there was a couple who disapproved like his brother Cortez who feels as he is older he was more deserving but Ventus ignored him.

There were others who disapproved as they believed Asra was too young and was not yet ready to lead a Kingdom but it was mainly those who didn't know of his heroic actions in the conflict between Umbreon and Espeon. Dalis and Lyra however weren't completely on board as while they were on friendly terms with the Umbreon they weren't initially thrilled when Asra revealed that the Shiny Umbreon Carly was selected to be his future Queen.

This was mainly due to not knowing her well more than her being an Umbreon while it did affect a little as they weren't completely over the Umbreon yet but it was mainly the fact that Carly was not royal but a Pheasant in their eyes. Asra however didn't care if they approved or not as he was happy for the week he has begun his relationship with Carly, it was the first known relationship between an Umbreon and Espeon in all history as there wasn't even any in the Eeveelution Kingdom.

Asra was sat in the yard looking up to the sky thinking about his future. Princess Pearl however was extremely chuffed for her older brother. She saw him and ran over to him "Hey Asra". Asra smiled towards his sister who sat beside him "Alright Pearl. You okay". The blue coloured Espeon hadn't taken part in the battle weeks ago as she was too young and inexperienced at battling and her parents wouldn't have allowed it. She smiled to Asra "Yeah, I am alright now".

She was in shock when she had heard about Katy who she considered her best friend. But after hearing what she did. Pearl completely disowned her as a friend and was dead to Pearl which was a first for the playful teenager. "So how is my future king brother doing today".

Asra sighed as he looked away "Do you really intend to call me that for now on". Pearl excitedly said "not all the time big brother". Asra then looked to her seriously "So are you coming today to see the new Kingdom". Pearl was quick to reply "Of course, I want to see what it is like, as you will be living there soon".

Pearl then looked down and had a thought "So…this Umbreon". Asra was curious "You mean Carly". Pearl quickly nodded "Yeah your new girlfriend, erm…is she nice". Asra was quick to smile "Absolutley… You two will get along fine. She has been known to be a little a silly like you".

The Princess glared to him "Hey I am not silly". Asra chuckled before saying "Yeah, you know she told me once, she entertained the idea of a younger sister. Now she may get that wish". Pearl tilted her head "Huh". Asra sighed as she wasn't catching on "You and her will become sisters in law". The blue coloured Princess now understanding nodded "Right…As long as she is kind, I won't have a problem, I have always been curious about the other evolved Eevee".

Asra looked up and smiled "Yeah, I always was, like how I am going to have a new father in law and brother in law". Pearl looked to him curiously "You mean Carly's brother and father". The blue eyed Espeon nodded to her "Yeah, I met them both two days ago. They had agreed to meet me as I am with Carly. I really like her brother Joey. He is extremely playful and he didn't have any problems. He is only 5. While her dad did give me a bit of a rough time at first, he eventually settled down as he got to know me. I don't know if he approves yet though. This was at our meeting point as I didn't go into their territory".

Pearl excitedly asked "Is the little brother cute and funny". Asra smiled happily "Yeah, I was loving him in moments. He was curious at first but he then wanted to play with me. Carly sat there amused. I really like Joey, I think you two would get along so well, you both similar as you still act his age".

The Princess glared to him "Hey". The Prince let out a laugh but it stopped when he heard a voice "Asra, Pearl. Ready to go". He looked behind to see King Dalis and Queen Lyra walk out of the building and step towards them. Pearl happily jumped up and stood towards them in a split second "Yeah let's go". Dalis made a chuckle towards this "Alright then you three have a good day and make sure you don't act too playful today".

Asra asked to him "You are not coming?" Dalis looked down saying "Unfortunately no, there is something's I need to take care of but your mother will be coming. Your brother doesn't want to though". Asra rolled his eyes "I'm not surprised there, something to do with I don't deserve to be a king as I am younger then him". Dalis shook his head "Well I don't see why he is jealous, you are becoming King of a new kingdom and he will proceed me and your mother when we decide we have had enough".

Lyra then happily said "Oh, I never thought you would become a King so soon Asra". The blue eyed Espeon sighed "I am not king yet you know, I still have to wait a couple of weeks". Lyra and Dalis smiled to each other but Dalis spoke "And how proud we both are, you are a very brave person with a good heart. We always knew you will make a great King". Asra smiled a little "Anyway we better get going, looks like Ventus's troops are here to take us". They looked outside the gate to see a Flareon, two Leafeon and two Vaporeon with outside the gate along with two Espeon Elite royal guards.

They smiled and the three begun to walk off as Dalis said "Give King Ventus my best". Asra nodded as they exited the gate. He smiled as his friend Drake was waiting "Hello your majesty's". Asra smiled "Hi Drake, you here to take us to the new South Kingdom". Drake nodded "Indeed, King Ventus is currently there expecting us… as long as we have no delays it won't take too long to get there. Carly is already there awaiting us as well as we had sent for her earlier".

The Prince was a little surprised "Wow really, that was fast, is she there now". Drake nodded "Yes but she refuses to see the extent of the central main town until you are there, as she wants to see it with you". Asra smiled to this as Drake spoke "So shall we be off". Asra nodded and they began their journey heading away from the Alpha's home. Asra walked beside Drake as the protection force was following with Queen Lyra and Princess Pearl walking behind Asra.

He asked the Flareon a question "So how is the Kingdom assembly going". Drake happily smiled to him "It is going very quick. We have a lot of different evolved Eevee which helps and we have enlisted some help from some carpenters of Machoke and Machamp which we are paying as they are doing most of the heavy lifting".

Asra made a smirk to this "They are really handy when it comes to building stuff". Drake chuckled along with him "Yeah, So Asra, have you fully gotten used to the fact that you're the future King of the new Kingdom". Asra shook his head "Nope, I am still trying to get used the fact Ventus picked me in the first place". The Flareon approvingly said "Well I agree with him, I kind of admire your views on the world of us all as a species". Asra accepted the compliment as they walked on making their way out of the city.

Later in the day the group had stepped foot into the Territory. This was uncharted territory for Asra as this was the first time he had been this far south. He looked around to see the natural beauty of the land. Plenty of small forests and Pokémon living in harmony. Asra was captivated by the beauty and the peace. "Wow, I haven't even seen the main town yet and already I am mesmerised by it all".

Drake smiled "Yeah, I have been down here a few times now. It is a great place". They saw ahead of them the main town in sight as they stepped over a hill. They could easily see how it was in progress but the majority of it was complete. Asra smiled towards this. He looked for a few moments before he walked alongside Drake heading towards the town.

He looked to Drake and asked him "Exactly what has been built so far". Drake looked towards the future King saying "The home of the Alpha's is done. The centre of the town, most of it really, just still working on the ends of it and some other parts but it is mainly done. The villages however will take a while to complete as three will initially be done until people arrive to live in them and then increase it to 6 and more if necessary".

Asra nodded to this "That's many villages, are you expecting a lot of people to come here". Drake looked towards the Prince "Well, King Ventus is thinking so. Maybe that many but we will find out soon when the Kingdom is fully completed". Lyra who was walking behind "These lands are beautiful, while the villages are being built if the natural beauty of this place is maintained then this would be a paradise".

Drake made a smile "Indeed Queen Lyra. King Ventus is taking great pride and joy with this Kingdom but do you what has not been done yet". Everyone looked to him in curiosity "What Drake". The Flareon Royal guard looked back to the town as they approached fast "It has yet to be named yet. All the Kingdoms have like the Eeveelution Kingdom has a name symbolising all while all the others have their evolution name. This one is yet to be named". Asra looked to this "I wonder if Ventus will figure out a name".

Eventually they arrived with in the town as all the footwork while grass patches were part of every town some stones and other materials were made in patterns for the town. Asra looked around to see all the carpenters hard at work. He could see several Flareon and Vaporeon along with two Machoke working on a house made of multiple materials.

They walked on for a moment and entered the town, but they didn't get too far until they saw a familiar Jolteon waiting "Ah I see you have finally arrived". They saw it was King Ventus who was stood in their direction. Drake walked up and bowed his head "Your Majesty, we experienced no problems while bringing Prince Asra and his family here". Ventus smiled towards Drake "Thank you Drake, you are dismissed now. Go enjoy yourself for a while".

Drake happily spoke "Gee, thanks your majesty". The Flareon turned around before saying "I'll see you later Asra, I am going to get some food". Asra nodded towards him "Yeah, see you later Drake". The Flareon walked off down one of the streets and Asra turned to Ventus who said "So Asra, loving the views so far when you entered the territory".

Asra happily spoke "Yes I did Ventus, I am liking the natural areas of this territory so far and even though it is not complete I am liking how they are setting up the town". Venus smiled "Yeah, I thought you would like it, I have been myself". Asra was about to speak until he heard a voice "Ah, finally you get here". He looked behind Ventus and smiled when he saw a shiny Umbreon smiling towards him. He walks past Ventus and makes a quick walk towards the Shiny Umbreon and says "Sorry I took so long Carly".

Carly smiled towards him "You were always slow". Asra narrowed one eye and teasingly said "And you are always impatient". Carly rolled her eyes "Since it is you, I will let you off". They both made a slight chuckle before they nuzzled their foreheads against each other for a moment. Ventus was watching with a big smile as he thought "_Now that is true hope for the future". _They moved back slightly and Asra asked her "You liking it so far".

Carly shook her head "I haven't seen much yet as I was waiting for you so we could see it together". Lyra and Pearl were both watching in great curiosity. Carly was still unsure while Pearl was just curious. Asra looked back "Hey Pearl come here". The adolescent blue Espeon walked forward and stood beside Asra who said "Carly this is my younger sister Pearl. And Pearl this is Carly, my girlfriend".

Carly smiled towards that before looking towards Pearl "Nice to meet you Pearl, Asra spoke about you quite often". Pearl was curious "Really what did he say". Carly made a grin towards Asra saying "He would usually say you are lovable and entertaining and playful while a little silly and immature sometimes".

Pearl immediately glared to Asra "Hey I am not immature or silly". Asra made a big grin "Most of the time". Pearl shook her head and looked to Carly "So you are the one who…Asra made friends with all this time before you two got together". Carly nodded towards her "Yes, you could say that".

Pearl then spoke "When Asra officially told me about you, I was always wondering what you were like". Carly raised an eye lid a little as Pearl continued "But now I can meet you and see what you are like". Carly nodded to her "Same to me". Suddenly they heard a voice "Hi Asra".

Asra looked to see a little Eevee run towards him who he quickly recognised as Joey, the little Eevee he met a couple of days ago "Hey Joey nice to see you again". Joey immediately got into a playful fighting stance in front of Asra who decided to humour him and moved his front legs into a stance. The little Eevee however quickly grabbed onto his right side and jumped on his back laughing and giggling the entire way and held onto Asra's back who was being amused by the child.

Asra chuckled before saying "Does this one ever take a break from playing". Carly made a small chuckle "No, you have no chance with him. Once he starts it will take a lot to stop him, he is still five though but it's him". Asra nodded "While he knows how to um on people's back well".

The Eevee quickly said "Asra can we play". The Espeon looked down "What am I your ferry this time". The little Eevee nodded and Asra humoured him again by now walking around Carly who stood there amusingly. "Here we go Joey, around and around the Umbreon statue". Carly looked to him "This statue can talk you know". The Eevee laughed happily and Pearl who was watching said "He is so cute, is this your little brother".

Carly nodded and smiled to Joey "Yeah he is a hand full". Asra then stopped in front of Carly "Alright Joey let's have a rest". Joey jumped off a little disappointed but Joey looked to Pearl in curiosity and Asra said "Oh Joey this is my younger sister, Pearl". The Eevee happily held up a paw "Hi". Pearl smiled happily "His Joey, so nice to meet you". Queen Lyra now stood forward curious about the young Joey and looked to him.

Joey looked to the blue Espeon in curiosity an Asra quickly spoke "As this is my mother". Joey not caring about who someone is happily help up a paw "Hello". Lyra was instantly amused and said "Hello little one". Carly watched as an older Umbreon came and stood next to her "I see Joey can't stay still". Asra noticed the Umbreon to be Thomas, Carly' father "Ah, hello Thomas…Sir".

Thomas nodded towards the Prince approvingly "Asra. I see Joey is fond of you". Carly then walked up to Asra and said "So Asra, shall we go and see the rest of the town, Ventus wants to show the Alpha's home to us first". The blue eyed Espeon was surprised at first but Ventus spoke up and arrived beside them "Yes, I believe it is necessary". Asra spoke up quickly "Oh…erm…Okay Ventus". Ventus looked to the other members and said "Would you like to join us".

Lyra quickly shook her head "No thank you, I stay here a moment". Thomas agreed and Ventus understood and said "Well Asra, Carly shall we get moving then". The Pair nodded and begun following the Jolteon King and they walked together smiling to each other as they began walking off with the king.

Pearl smiled happily to this and Joey wanted to play so Pearl being playful decided to humour the child. Thomas was amused but looked to Queen Lyra who spoke first "I take it you are Carly's father". The Umbreon nodded to her "Yes, Your Queen Lyra I assume". Lyra nodded and Thomas looked to see the couple heading off together. "Queen Lyra can I be honest".

Lyra nodded immediately and he begun "I had doubts when I first met your son. I thought it wasn't going to truly be able to work between the two. I had grave doubts…" Lyra listened as Thomas quickly continued "But I think I approve now of your son. I still have slight doubt but I guess that is because I haven't got to know your son much yet. But for a Royal he is quite civil and respecting of others".

Lyra stepped forward and spoke "Well the only time I spoke to your daughter was during the incident with our tribes when she was showing us the errors of our ways. I guess my doubts too are from not knowing her yet". The two parents had agreed to that extent but only time will tell if it will truly be a relationship to blossom.

Ventus, Asra and Carly after minutes of walking arrived at the Alpha's home…It looked similar in size to the Espeon's. Ventus walked past the gate and walked up, they looked at the front yard. It was completely fresh with grass and a couple of plants. They saw the door to the home and Ventus opened it up. Head on in, have a look". The pair enter immediately and were both taken in. They saw how well done all the material in producing the main hall they were in. Further in was a room for comfort and relaxation where they could relax in wit big open windows and a table along with some other stuff. After surveying around Asra spoke "I am already impressed".

Carly agreed "Indeed, this is truly the first time I have been in an Alpha's place". Ventus amusingly said "All kingdoms have distinct features, now let's see upstairs". They saw a small circular stairway and they all walked up it together. They made their way up and came to a small hallway where two rooms were present so far. Once was through a big door while the other small. Ventus opened the big door and said "The future room".

They looked in and entered the room. They saw a bed big enough for two and a little extra space as Pokémon shape their sleeping arrangements very differently to how humans would. They saw a table and more stuff. Some plants were arranged around and some vines shaped around the sides to make it more natural feeling "Wow".

They even saw a big opening which a door opened to and saw it was a balcony. As Carly was looking at the room, Asra looked outside and could see a good view of the town, there wasn't too much activity due to the town still being under construction but that didn't bother Asra "Wow, this is still going through my head that I am going to be a King so soon". Ventus made a chuckle to this and stood by him "Yeah it is a little overwhelming I was just over your age when I was made King of the Eeveelution Kingdom Asra, but trust me you do get used to it quick".

Asra looked down as Carly came beside him still overwhelmed herself "I still can't believe I am going to be…a Queen one day". Asra looked to her "You will be my queen". Carly giggled a little to this "Seriously Asra". Ventus smiled to this "I know it can be mine blowing but the shock does pass quick".

Asra looked down for a moment "Drake told me this Kingdom was yet to be named". Ventus realising this said "Yeah, I was going to name it but I thought I would let you name it, as it will be your Kingdom to lead". Asra looked away and begun thinking hard to this. He puzzled and puzzled for a moment. Carly looked to him as she saw him think.

Asra looked back up and smiled "Destiny". Ventus was confused "Huh". Asra quickly repeated "Destiny….This will be called Destiny Kingdom. The start of a new beginning". Ventus now understanding nodded "Ah, I see. That does have a ring to it Asra. I like it. Good idea. Very well". Carly rolled her eyes "I like the name but I think you did just think that up out of nowhere". Asra shook his head "No seriously…The start of a new beginning for all evolved Eevee. I believe it should be called Destiny to represent that".

**Alright I am going to stop it there now. I don't want to go too far in as I still have some more to do but the end is upon us now. See you next chapter.**


	23. Ceremony

**This story is coming close to its end now. I am currently deciding on how I am going to bring this story to an end. So wait for that.**

**Chapter 23: Ceremony**

Today was a day of celebration for some, mainly in the newly established South territory named the Destiny Kingdom. It was the day of the new leader's official crowing. The Main town of the new Destiny Kingdom was now completely built and was available to be homed by any. Already evolved Eevee from all over the continent have been arriving to visit the Kingdom while some were making new homes and were welcomed. There was an influx of Espeon and Umbreon at a number. A few of the Espeon was because of the knowledge a Prince from their clan was to become the King who they respected.

However there have been from every territory, Jolteon, Glaceon, Flareon, some Leafeon and even some Vaporeon from their homes decided to live in there for a fresh new start. But I couldn't be fully populated yet as the villages were currently under construction while the main town was populated quick. Even some from the Eeveelution Kingdom have moved into the Kingdom.

There was a small crowd gathering just outside of the Main Square in front of the home of the Alpha's home which was where the crowning would be to take place on the upper part. It mainly consisted of people who knew the Prince but some who wanted to know the first leader of the new Kingdom.

King Ventus was going to be present as he was selected to be the one to crown the Prince who was to become the Kingdoms Alpha. Asra's family all were attending as was Carly's family. Even the Alpha's from the Umbreon Kingdom would be attending today as a sign of friendship towards the Kingdoms. A couple more like the Flareon and Jolteon who were friends with the Alphas of the Espeon decided to attend in good faith.

Asra a few days ago was given permission to finally move into his new home as the society was being established quickly. Some Royal guards from the Espeon and Umbreon also decided to come and become the Destiny Kingdom's Royal guard in good faith to the new Alpha's. But no many were made yet.

In the Yard of the Alpha's home stood King Ventus and Drake. They were waiting patiently for Asra as the ceremony would be beginning shortly. King Ventus was wearing a big necklace made of many shaped crystals together. This necklace was worn by all Alpha's on a ceremony like crowing a new king. He wore his as it shined in the sun a little.

They were looking on to the entrance and Drake spoke "What is taking them, the ceremony to crown him will be beginning soon". King Ventus smiled towards the Flareon Royal guard "Don't worry Drake, It is probably just nerves, I was like this when I was being crowned by my parents when they stepped down as King and Queen".

Drake looked back at the entrance saying "Was it tough initially, Your Majesty". Ventus nodded to him "At first it was, but once I got used to the duties and when Pearl became a Queen I was able to settle it in. Asra will be fine and a great King. He proved that to me in the day of the conflict". Drake smiled towards this and looked at the home "I admire Asra for what he stands for, it takes bravery to stand for those beliefs". King Ventus made a chuckle towards this "Well I also hold onto them as well, so I know how he feels".

They looked at the door to see nothing was still happening. Inside the home Carly was walking down the hall approaching the Alpha's room. She hadn't officially moved here yet due to not being made a Queen yet but Asra could make an exception. She came to the door and opened it. She looked inside to find the Prince sitting at the balcony. She smiled towards this and begun making her way over.

Once she came behind him she said "You okay Asra". She stood beside him as they could see the main Square where the ceremony would take place. A big crowd was gathering but it wasn't too big yet. Asra looked down to this "I'm nervous about this". Carly was surprised by this "You nervous, you're becoming King, people respect you".

Asra nodded towards this and looked to her "It is just lots of people are here, and they will be looking to me now. I am still not one hundred percent sure I am the right choice". Carly narrowed her eyes a little before saying "Asra, you need to stop doubting yourself". Asra looked down and said "I don't know, I just feel I wouldn't be that good". Carly rolled her eyes and then used her front paws and pushed him onto his back.

It caught him off guard as she stood above him which surprised him greatly "What are you doing". Carly stood above him and looked him in the eyes "Now Asra listen to me okay". Asra nodded slowly as she spoke "Stop doubting yourself. You will make a great King… I said it once and I will say it again…You are kind, caring, you place the needs of others before your own, your selfless and you care for those close to you… and cute" Asra made a blush towards this when he heard that last part as she leaned her head down and planted a kiss on his cheek which settled him down quick.

Once she finished she smiled at him before she stepped off of him and allowed him to get back up as she continued "Ventus and I both say this and that will make you a great King. Now stop doubting yourself okay" The Shiny Umbreon smiled towards him as he stood back up "Was pushing me on the floor necessary". Carly tilted her head and said "No…but I want to do it".

Asra narrowed his eyes and made a little smile "You are slightly mean aren't you". The Shiny Umbreon spoke back at this "If saying nice things about you and calling you cute is mean…I'd hate to think was evil would be". Asra rolled his eyes as he sat beside her but nodded "Okay Carly, you made your point. I will stop worrying for now". The Shiny Umbreon smiled victoriously "Good Asra, because have doubts about yourself can really affect you more than you think".

Asra looked towards her but she quickly said "And I don't see why you are nervous, at least people will see you as a King but how could anyone think of me as a Queen much less a Princess". The blue eyed Espeon looked to her now and asked "What do you mean?" The Shiny Umbreon looked a little down "Well I'm not even born of Royalty…I'm not Royal blood. And no one really knows me either…How do you think they would respond well to me".

Asra now understanding her doubts said to her "Well…yours ended the conflict a long time ago and you are well respected and". He placed a fore limb on her back "you are the only one I love, I believe you will be a great Queen". Carly looked up to him "Well that's another thing because I am not 18 yet I can't become your Queen yet".

Asra looked back but had an idea "Well you are my Princess until then". Carly rolled her eyes and looked into his eyes "You sure do know how to lighten the mood don't you". Asra made a slight chuckle "Well someone has to". Carly feeling motivated by Asra moved forward and pressed her lips against his and held him into a kiss. Asra was captivated by it and he returned the feeling

They held it for a moment before they pulled back. Carly smiled and looked down a little "Thank you" Asra smiled deeply to her "Well my dad was the same, he wasn't born a Prince but people respect him as a King now". Carly tilted her head a little thinking before she said "Maybe…" Suddenly the door opened where a Vaporeon opened the door "I hope I am not intruding Prince Asra".

The pair turned to him and said "No not at all. What is it?" The Vaporeon stood at the door saying "Just to let you know sir, King Ventus is ready for you now". Asra nodded to this "Thank you". The Vaporeon nodded before leaving the room. Asra and Carly looked to each other as Asra said "Well let's get this done". They nodded to each other before they walked their way out of the room and made their way downstairs into the main room.

They went to the door and walked out to find King Ventus and Drake waiting for them. They stepped towards them and Ventus smiled "Today is the day Asra. You ready". The Espeon Prince nodded slowly "As ready as I can be". The Jolteon King made a smirk towards this "That's really anyone can be," Ventus then quickly spoke "Queen Pearl sends her apologies she couldn't be here today, but in her condition she can't make the distance". Asra smiled to this "It is okay I understand, not long now till you become a father don't you". Ventus nodded "I know I am excited for the day. She does however send her regards and best wishes to you both".

The Pair happily smiled towards this before Ventus continued "Shall we be off then, don't want to keep everyone waiting longer". Asra dropped his head a little before the four begun to walk and exited the gate. They could see a crow of all evolved Eevee standing in chatter at the moment. Fortunately for them, the small Royal guard Force already created in the Destiny Kingdom was keeping it in order.

Hey saw a stand where some were standing on consisting of the Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon and Jolteon Alpha's who wished to be here to witness the start of a new Kingdom. Other individuals such as Asra's brother and sister and Carly's father and brother. Asra could see his friends at the front of the crowds. They looked to him as Tiago, Cheryl and Mace were all giving him a paw up and wishing him good luck today and Asra nodded to them.

Ventus walked onto the stand and Drake stood at the side of it. Asra followed closely and made his way next to his parents who were also wearing crystal necklaces same as Ventus such as all the Alpha's attending. Pearl and Cortez were sat nearby. Carly then walked and stood beside her dad and brother who were next to Queen Ava and King Rawk. Cortez was not looking impressed. The reason he came was to see how the ceremony worked not for his brother being crowned as he was still annoyed about it.

Ventus was watching the crowds as he stood up front of the stand and looked towards the crowd. There was a Leafeon with a tray strapped to his side holding one crystal necklace. Ventus then held up one paw and the noise was dropping quickly until it eventually became silent. Ventus then begun "People, citizens or guards. Today is an occasion to all today".

"Today we celebrate the beginning of a new Kingdom to all. Some of you already have made this new Kingdom your home and more are wanting to make this Kingdom your home. In my eyes one thing is sure that it will become a great kingdom for all Evolved Eevee". There was cheering towards this for a brief few seconds before Ventus continued "But there is still work to do, the new Kingdom: Destiny may not be finished yet but it is growing strong fast and I myself was honoured to play a part in helping in its construction for you all".

More cheers were heard for a brief moment before Ventus signalled them to stop. Asra was amazed by how Ventus spoke "Now however, is the time of the crowning. I know some of you know who it is that is becoming a new leader today, and some of you don't. But he comes with my approval. One of the noblest individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. As the First King of the Destiny Kingdom". Ventus turned around towards the blue eyed Espeon "Prince Asra… come forward". Asra begun to feel the pressure a little but he was nudged by his dad who was sat next to him "Go on Son, it is time". Asra nodded and he stood up and walked forward and stood beside Ventus.

He heard some cheering for him but Ventus spoke "Now Asra… I have watched you mature ever since I first met you. Only over a few months I saw how much you changed…Your compassion, your care and love towards your people and the one's close to you. In my eyes you have become a symbol". Ventus held up a paw and said "Now Asra. Do you swear for all actions you undertake from this point on… it will not benefit yourself, but will be towards the people? The one' you love and care for and to the future".

Asra bowed his head and closed his eyes "I do…I promise that no matter what, I will do my best for these people…I will do everything I need to do to make this Kingdom a great one". People heard what he said and cheering could be heard for him for saying that. Ventus took an end of the Necklace off the Leafeon and held it on one paw "Very good Asra… Now Everyone I name you formally Prince Asra of the Espeon Kingdom. Now King Asra of the Destiny Kingdom". Ventus then slipped the Necklace onto Asra's neck who opened his eyes to see this and immediately an uproar of people cheered towards him.

The Alpha's all were smiling. Asra looked towards his parents who nodded towards him. He looked to all the Alpha's who approvingly nodded to him and then to Carly who lovingly smiled to him and he returned it. He looked at the necklace now around his neck of how it was made of crystals. He was touched by it and he said "Thank you King Ventus and I promise everyone I will not fail this Kingdom".

More cheering and Applause was heard from the crowds and even some of the Royal guard joined in. Some of the crowd dispersed as they believed they were finished while other decided to stay for a moment. Asra turned as his parents approached him. Lyra pulled Asra into a hug before saying "I am so proud of you Asra". Dalis agreed as he placed a paw on Asra's head and rubbed his fore head a little "You are now grown up Asra". Asra looked to see Pearl come over and happily say "My big brother Asra… now a king, I bet you feel grown up don't you". Asra tilted his head a little "Yeah maybe a little".

Asra then saw King Rawk and Queen Ava approach as Rawk spoke "Congratulations …King Asra… I look forward to seeing how well you lead this Kingdom". Asra bowed his head a little "Thank you King Rawk". Eventually the Jolteon and Flareon Alpha's also congratulated Asra and wished him success. He looked to Carly who walked up and stood in front of him "Congratulations my king". She pressed her fore head against his and Asra shared it "I couldn't have built up the courage for this without you".

Joey ran up and stood beside them "Wow Asra…a King. Are you going to be bossing me around now"? Everyone in earshot chuckled towards the young Eevee as Asra replied "Of course not Joey". Carly rolled her eyes "That's my little brother for you". Ventus stood forward and said out "Carly".

The Shiny Umbreon looked towards the King who stood close by and he indicated for her to step forward to him. Carly moved away from Asra and stood in front of Ventus as everyone watched. "Carly, I came to the understanding Asra chose you to be a Queen alongside him". Carly nodded and was expecting bad news like she couldn't "Unfortunately Carly due to your age you cannot become a Queen yet until you reach the age of 18".

Carly nodded her head "I understand King Ventus". But Ventus immediately smiled to the Shiny Umbreon "But we can work around that a little". Carly shot her ears up as Asra too paid attention". Ventus said as another Leafeon stood forward with a tray next to Ventus "You may not be able to be Queen yet but… I have something else in mind". Carly watched with great curiosity as Ventus continued "You promise as soon as you reach the age of becoming Queen…you will to help, lead and guide the people of the Destiny Kingdom towards a great future alongside King Asra".

Carly bowed her head "Yes your majesty. I do". Ventus then took hold of another crystal necklace "Then Carly…I name you Princess Carly…Future Queen of the Destiny Kingdom". Carly was shocked by those words as Ventus placed the necklace around her neck and she looked up "King Ventus…" She was in shock as Asra, Thomas, the Alpha's all cheered towards this as Carly was wide eyed "Really…I didn't think I could have anything done yet".

Ventus shook his head "No we never said anything about Princesses in the laws of Royalty". Carly smiled happily and bowed her head "Thank you…King Ventus". Asra came and stood beside Carly "See Carly… I knew it would work out for you". Carly smiled deeply and nuzzled the side of Asra's face lovingly. The shiny Umbreon relaxed a little and said "Thank you Asra". She then kissed Asra's cheek as a thank you which Asra accepted.

The Alpha's then approached as Thomas hugged Carly "Wow my daughter now a Princess. Somehow King Asra…you made my dream come true that my daughter will have a great life". Asra nodded towards the Adult Umbreon "I am happy to make that dream come true sir". Carly nuzzled against Asra again as Drake came and stood over "Well congratulations to you both your majesties".

The pair smiled towards the Flareon and Asra said "Your welcome Drake… and I want to thank you for a being a good friend and helpful". Drake bowed his heads "It was my honour…King Asra". Asra made a sigh towards this "It is going to take some getting used to being called King".

The Alpha's all chuckled towards this and Drake was about to take his leave. Asra saw this and walked forward "Drake wait a minute". The Flareon looked back to him "What is it Asra". The pair faced each other and said "I have something I want to ask you Drake. You have been a good friend to me… I trust you and you are a very capable Royal guard".

Drake listened as Asra continued "So I want to ask you…Do you want to become my general". The Flareon was taken aback by this question "You want me to become the General of the Destiny Kingdom… Leader of the Royal guards". Asra quickly nodded and Ventus was smiling to this "Yes Drake…I couldn't think of anyone better then you".

Drake looked towards King Ventus who stepped forward "It is your decision Drake…I approve of his idea though…You are a capable Royal guard…I bet your father would be proud". Drake begun thinking for a few moments before he gave his answer to Asra "I would be honoured to King Asra". The blue eyed Espeon smiled happily to this "Great Drake... I don't think I know anyone more capable then you do".

Drake came and bowed his head before Asra "Thank you Your Majesty. I am honoured to be given the opportunity". Asra felt flattered by this "Great… all the formalities now". The Alpha's all laughed as Ventus said "Well. They chose to do it. I don't know why sometimes". Carly stood next to Asra saying "You are already planning ahead and you just became King".

Asra smiled towards this… Now he had become King of the Destiny Kingdom. It was a big change but he was ready for it with Carly by his side who was now Princess Carly and would soon become King. All Alpha's approved of the couple and the decisions.

**Alright let's finish there. Not finished yet folk's last chapter coming up next. So prepare for the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in the next Final Chapter.**


	24. Destiny

**Alright People this is it. Final Chapter to this story. I have had a lot of fun writing up this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let's finish this.**

**Chapter 24: Destiny**

It was a glorious day within the continent of the Eeveelutions. It was especially within the new Kingdom: Destiny. With the Villages under construction many evolved Eevee were expected to move in but the wait would be a while yet as lots of work was still to be done yet. The Kingdom could not be completed in a heartbeat and everyone had come to the understanding of that.

In the Alpha's yard just outside the home two Espeon were sat together waiting inside the gate. It was Tiago and Cheryl, they were waiting for their friend King Asra who was called for them. Tiago and Cheryl were now old enough like Asra to choose their own paths and they both went to live within the Destiny Kingdom together as a couple as but still a fresh start being as they are only eighteen too.

Asra was instantly chuffed when he heard they were deciding to live with the Destiny Kingdom. But like all good things there was a downside as Mace wasn't as lucky as he still had to reside in the Espeon Kingdom for now until he could finish being sorted himself. The pair suddenly saw the door open to reveal the familiar blue eyed Espeon walk out of the door and walked towards them happily.

Tiago smiled "Hey Asra". The King who was crowned a few days ago smiled happily and said "How are you two doing…Do you like your new home". Tiago quickly nodded "Yeah it is great. I am still surprised our parents let us come here but it was really thanks to you we got the place at all". The Espeon King smirked and looked away "Well I am glad you like it". Cheryl completely chuffed said "Yeah, It has plenty of space…enough for a family one day".

Asra looked surprised to this while Tiago looked in shook "What…" Cheryl shook her head "Erm… I didn't say anything". Tiago sighed "You had me worried then, I don't want to think about that for years yet". Cheryl nodded in agreement "what about yo…" Asra was quick to stop her "My Answer is the same as Tiago's I just became a King I don't want to think about that subject for years either".

Cheryl dropped her head down a little "Okay…I guess I will stop talking now". Asra and Tiago nodded to each other initially before Tiago said "Anyway Asra… it has been a couple of days being King…what has it been like so far". Asra made a huff "Well, mainly right now it hasn't been too much responsibility but I have spent some time around the town wanting to know where everything is… It is really establishing the villages that ha my attention at the minute".

Cheryl was quick to ask "Wish Ventus was still here to act as a guide". The Espeon King nodded towards this "Yes, he did the first but then returned to his Kingdom". King Ventus had left to return to the Eeveelution Kingdom as he felt his part was finished and he needed to return to his people and to Queen Pearl. But he was going to be staying in touch often. Asra kind of looks up to Ventus as a mentor and guide.

"I respect Ventus greatly. He is a tutor to me". Tiago nodded "Yeah he has my respect. If it wasn't for you, he and Carly then things would be a lot different right now. I am sure our people and the Umbreon would be in a different matter right now". Asra looked down towards this "Don't remind me…It still haunts me that….that insane stalker caused it all to gain power through the death of many". The slight mention of Katy and her work in the conflict was enough to shatter anyone's good mood. It was a long time since her exile and she hasn't been sighted in any Kingdom since.

Asra looked up and said "Well at least it is a nice day. No storm" The king then looked to Tiago who spoke "Well I recall the last storm a long time ago it was nasty". All three of them agreed to this. Suddenly they heard someone step out of the home and Asra immediately smiled when he saw it was his girlfriend. Even though Carly was made a Princess by Ventus. Asra and Carly were still technically Boyfriend and Girlfriend until they become mates and they made an agreement together that they would not become mates until the earliest of Carly becoming eighteen mainly suggested by Asra.

The shiny Umbreon walked over to them on the grass and she sat beside Asra who asked "You okay, how are the erm…caretakers of the house doing". Carly shook her head "Trying to keep the place in best form…but I think they are already going too hard on it, I do believe we are capable of looking after the home ourselves".

Asra agreed to her saying "Yes I know…We do look after it by they are keen to get stuck in and I say we humour them". Carly rolled her eyes as Asra planted a kiss on her cheek which she enjoyed. Tiago and Cheryl were still being amazed by the couple. While they had come to accept Carly now eventually. It was still getting used to the fact that they were together and how happy they looked together.

The Princess looked around to see Tiago and Cheryl before she said "So what are you all up to". Asra looked back towards the group saying "Well we are just talking about Ventus and how much of a help he has been". Carly looked down to this "I never even met Ventus until the conflict. He sure is an inspiration to us all. A bit saddening he could not have stayed a little longer".

The Espeon King nodded slowly towards this "Yeah but I don't blame him. Queen Pearl is expecting any moment now". Carly immediately smiled towards this "Really…it's nearly time". Asra nodded happily towards that "Yeah, he said he will send us a message after a bit after his child has been born. I am thinking of arranging to go up to see him and possibly meet the little one". Carly excitedly replied to him "Yes…I would love to go see the little one".

The Espeon King rolled his eyes towards this "You are easily excited by kids". Carly narrowed her eyes to him "A little. But don't forget I have a five year old brother who loves to have your attention all the time". Asra nodded as he couldn't argue "Yeah but I love the little guy. I entertained the idea of a little brother and now he can count. I love the little guy he is so amusing".

The shiny Umbreon leaned herself against Asra and relaxed a little "Yeah…Joey has that way with people, he is just lovable". Asra smirked towards this "My sister might as well be his age". Tiago made a chuckle to this "Yeah…She is still extremely playful as it is. Even at her age". Everyone chuckled a little towards this. Carly still leaning against her future mate smiled towards the pair and Asra said "Carly have you heard that Drake has already started assembling a training program for any future or guards in training".

Carly smiled towards this "Yes I have heard. He is committed towards it though. I see why you picked him". The Espeon King looked out of the garden saying "I expected him to say no to be honest as he did say he didn't want to become a general yet but I guess he changed his mind about it in the end". Tiago and Cheryl looked to Carly and Tiago spoke "So Asra…Carly… You know about you two back in the day before the conflict what exactly did you two do".

Carly could hear the little uncertainty in his voice…She knew Asra's friends were still unsure about her slightly while Asra's family excluding his brother have come to accept Carly to a degree so far while her and Pearl are getting along so well "Well…I don't know if Asra never told you this but our first meeting wasn't exactly a friendly one at first". Tiago acknowledged the Shiny Umbreon and said "He did mention that you were suspicious of him".

The Shiny Umbreon quickly nodded saying "Yeah, I guess you could say that…I was saved by an Espeon who I never met and we considered enemies. I never truly understood at first why he did but I know if it was not for Asra that day…I wouldn't be here now. But I can now understand why he did". Cheryl then curiously asked the Umbreon "And what is that?" Carly turned a smile towards Asra "Because he is a kind and noble individual".

Asra lowered his ears "Thanks Carly". The Shiny Umbreon gave him a bit of a seductive smile "You're welcome". She then moved herself and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Asra smiled to this and enjoyed the comfort of the kiss from Carly. Carly then pulled away a second later before she said "I am going to out for a moment. My dad said he wants to give me something and I need to meet him out the gate". Asra nodded towards her "Alright I will be coming in shortly anyway. I believe Drake wants to see me soon".

Carly lovingly smiled towards him and gave him a nuzzle before she turned away and walked towards the gate. She walked in before smiling turning and walking out the gate still in sight as she walked in front of the gate and waited. Asra looked back to Tiago and Cheryl who were casting curious faces. Asra knew this question needed to be said "Guys…erm you don't have a problem with Carly do you".

The pair quickly shot round to look at him and Tiago said "No of course we don't…I admit I did at first as not knowing her besides her being an Umbreon but now I can acknowledge you love her…but" Asra was curious to what he had to say "But…what". Tiago looked to him again "I am still curious on what made you love her. I mean there was lots of Espeon before but you never did".

The Espeon King now understood what they meant and replied "I see what you mean…I too was surprised at first but only when the conflict happen which was months after meeting did I realise I love her. She is like the one I have been waiting for to appear in my life…You know the right person for me". Cheryl understood this "That is a fair judgment…but is it awkward you know with people".

The blue eyed Espeon shook his head "No…And if it was…I wouldn't care. I love Carly and I want to spend my life with her". Tiago respecting that statement said "Fair enough friend…I can respect your decision and opinions. It is your life and you love who you love… I am just trying to…you know… get used to the fact we are friends with the Umbreon now". Asra smiled and lowered his head "Not a problem for me. I already have a head start thanks to Carly".

Cheryl rolled her eyes towards that "Yeah…rub it up that you were friends first". Tiago looked to the sun position and said "Anyway we better be heading to our place now. We still need to settle something's there". The Espeon King understood as the pair turned away "See you later…King Asra". The Blue eyed Espeon sighed to this "It is going to take me a while to get used to that…See you later". The pair bid farewell and left through the gate as Asra watched.

He could see them say goodbye to Carly who nodded before accepting a small package off her Dad and she placed it on her back as it was a small item. She then received a nuzzle from her dad before she turned around to come back to Asra. Thomas nodded towards Asra and the Espeon King returned it before Thomas begun to walk away. The Umbreon Princess walked back through the gate and approached Asra.

He waited before saying "So what did your dad give you Carly". She took the package off her back and placed it on the floor "I don't know. Let's see". She then used her front paws and opened it up. She then placed a paw in and took out a necklace. Which was made of a small metal which was beautifully done up and a little heart at the bottom of it. She freezed a moment and Asra was concerned "What is it Carly".

Carly regained her senses slowly "It is my mother's necklace. He had got it for her before they had me. He wanted me to have it now". Asra quickly got serious and said "Well you better look after that…It is something precious". Carly nodded and slowly put it back in the package as she didn't want to wear it at the moment. She then placed it beside her as she stood beside Asra. "I do still miss her Asra".

The Espeon King then became curious "If you don't mind me asking…What happened to your mother". Carly looked down before saying "It happened when I was 14, Joey was 2 then too. Basically me, her and Dad went on a trip to a forest outside the Umbreon Territory. Joey stayed with a friend. We were travelling through and we were jumped by a group of Toxicroak. Not the same as the ones you saved me from".

"Dad and mom were fighting to keep them back and were putting up a fight. While I was holding back behind them as I was a couple years of being an Umbreon. One of the Toxicroak saw an opening and went for me. Mom saw this and she…thr….threw herself in the way of a poison attack meant for me and mother got badly poisoned by the attack".

"Dad eventually managed to push them back but mother fell badly ill from the poison attack and no Pecha berries or anyone was close enough to help. We tried getting her back but movement actually accelerated the spread of the poison in her body and since we couldn't do anything, eventually…She…She".

Carly was looking down with a tear forming thinking of the day. Asra realising she was becoming upset used his right forelimb and pulled her close to him and comforted her "I am sorry Carly…I shouldn't have asked". Carly quickly shook her head "it is okay. But she told me to be strong and always look forward in life and never hold regrets from the past". Asra made a small smile "She sounds like she was a great person". Carly nodded to this statement "Yes she was. Her words inspired me to keep going. Up till when I grew up and when I would find a purpose in life and spend my life with someone".

She looked up to his as she returned to normal "Which I have found now". The Espeon King curiously asked "Do you think she would have liked me?" Carly smiled towards him "Yes she would have. If my dad can then she definitely could". They smiled to this thought for a couple of moments.

They then looked up to the sky together to see the sun was still high in the sky. All the talk as got Asra thinking towards the future now. Wondering how it will play out now from here. He looked towards his future mate who was leaned against him and smiling now. "So are you ready to face our future together…The leaders of this great Kingdom that is growing quick".

Carly nodded her head "I am ready…Even though I am only a princess right now". Asra turned to her saying "Yes but you are my Princess and I believe we are as ready as we can be". Carly giggled a little towards this "You make me sound like your personal property". Asra shook his head "No, Just the one I want to spend my life with". Carly smiled deeply to that and nuzzled his fore head with hers "As do I Asra". They looked to each and pressed into a passionate kiss.

They held it for a few moments until satisfied they both separated from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes smiling as Carly said "I know you are going to be a great King to these people. I know it". Asra flattered a little by the thought said "And you will be a great Queen too". Carly smirked to this thought "Maybe one day". Asra narrowed his eyes "You may be a Princess now but you will be. No doubt in my mind".

They both nuzzled together as they turned to watching the beautiful blue sky. They both felt happy in their lives. Finally made their place in society. Found each other and ready to spend their entire lives together and to rule over the Destiny Kingdom. Their worlds were becoming a lot bigger because of this, their love a proof that the future of a united continent in everyone's eyes. Although it would be a while before the relations could truly improve and the Destiny Kingdom be built up. Asra and Carly were ready for it all and they would face it together.

**Okay everyone…That is it now. Story is finished. Let me say I enjoyed writing this story a lot. I know it may not be my most popular story but I really did enjoy writing it up. I have an idea of a sequel in place for this. But I am going to make sure all my stories are finished before that.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and to all. Please leave a review and how you thought of the story overall. Thanks for all of your support and see you in the future. **


End file.
